


Un posto a cui appartengo (Somewhere I Belong)

by LePeruggine, Nizah



Series: Justice League Belonging Series [1]
Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Canon - Comics & Cartoon Combination, Eventual Relationships, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Bruce, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Torture, hurt clark
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 60,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePeruggine/pseuds/LePeruggine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/Nizah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce, ancora in lutto per la morte di Jason, viene catturato da un nuovo nemico mascherato. Dick, Clark e i membri della Justice League lavorano senza sosta per ritrovare il Pipistrello scomparso, ignari che ciò che sta avvenendo a Bruce cambierà per sempre l'esito delle vite di alcuni di loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è ispirato all'omonima canzone dei Linking Park. 
> 
> Speriamo che vi piaccia. :)
> 
> Ogni nuovo capitolo sarà postato il lunedì successivo.

GOTHAM – DOWNTOWN WEST SIDE

5:40 a.m.

Le luci dei Moli Dixon parevano frammenti incandescenti caduti dal cielo che ora ne era rimasto spoglio, un'unica massa informe e nera, priva di profondità. Erano centinaia, rossicce o bianco giallastro, spuntavano rade sulla terraferma, s'arrampicavano sopra gli inanimati pontili e si gettavano sulle acque nere galleggiando con moto ondulato, ipnotico. Le presenze cupe e inanimate dei pontili, le chiatte ormeggiate, i grossolani edifici squadrati dei magazzini erano poco più che mostri dormienti in quel non-silenzio perpetuo che era la città di notte. Ovunque ci si trovasse, persino in Downtwn West Side, c'era sempre qualcuno che non dormiva e che, a suo modo, faceva confusione. 

Con l'alba alle porte non restava che un leggero brusio, le fiamme si erano pressoché spente, ma le sirene della polizia tardavano ad ammutolirsi. Era ancora sufficientemente intatto il carico del barcone usato dalla Triade, abbastanza per confiscare ciò che restava della merce e imprigionare gli organizzatori di quel traffico. Quelli della Mano Fortunata avrebbero avuto molto a cui pensare in quei giorni. C'erano cose su cui non si poteva chiudere un occhio, c'erano limiti che non potevano essere superati.

Uno schiocco di vento tra le travi di legno pregne di salnitro diede vita a scricchiolii sinistri. Era giunto il momento di andarsene. La luce del sole strisciava bassa da un orizzonte frastagliato. Gotham vomitava ancora fumi e nebbie dai suoi alti palazzi dentellati. Calarsi non sarebbe stato un problema, sgusciare via senza essere notato tra gli affaccendati poliziotti nemmeno.

 

UPPER EAST SIDE

09:30 p.m.

Il tintinnare dei flute era appena un tono più stridulo delle chiacchiere degli invitati. La vasta hall che accoglieva il ricevimento era di dimensioni così ampie che i presenti, centinaia di uomini e donne tra i più facoltosi di Gotham, somigliavano a formiche colorate e scintillanti sull'enorme ripiano di una scacchiera. Visti dall'alto della gradinata almeno apparivano innocui. Qualche passo nella loro direzione e avrebbe avuto inizio lo spettacolo. Non che ci fosse alternativa, per quanto sgradevole gli risultasse quella pantomina, era necessaria.

Un bel respiro, il sorriso tirato sulle labbra, più molle e artificiale del gel tra i capelli, un'ultima stretta al nodo della cravatta. La camicia premeva troppo sui pettorali, la giacca invece era tagliata ad hoc per non mostrare i muscoli. Antonio, il suo sarto personale, sapeva come alleggerire le forme anche se non ne comprendeva il motivo. Scarpe di lacca lucida, nere con una vezzosa striscia bianca appena sopra la suola, italiane anche quelle, non emettevano un suono calcando il marmo screziato dei gradini. 

Fu intercettato che non era neanche arrivato a metà del tragitto.

«Signor Wayne! Finalmente l'ospite speciale della serata è giunto!»

Il sorriso, che già tirava sulle labbra, si fece cordiale. Accettò il flute con lo champagne che gli veniva porto. «Marc Seaform, credevo che la stampa l'avrebbe tenuta prigioniero tutta la serata.»

L'uomo davanti a lui, alto, ampio girovita, in un sontuoso completo grigio perla con cravatta rosso sangue, sventolò la mano per un attimo e finì di trangugiare il suo champagne. «Ho sempre tempo per salutare il più generoso dei sostenitori di _Genesis_.»  
Seaform era un chimico molto famoso nel suo campo. Si occupava di chimica organica e anche se il suo lavoro non aveva mai riguardato direttamente gli esseri umani, le cose erano cambiate nel momento in cui aveva proposto alla Wayne Corp. e ad altre grandi compagnie della città di finanziare il suo progetto. La Wayne Corp. aveva sborsato trecentomila dollari per _Genesis_ , una cifra considerevole, la più generosa tra i vari contribuenti. Una ricerca sperimentale mirata alla cura di malattie genetiche rare. Tra le varie attività che l'impero finanziario Wayne seguiva c'era sempre spazio per opere di beneficenza e quella proposta dal team di Seafort era piuttosto interessante, non solo per le implicazioni filantropiche, ma anche per ciò che avrebbe comportato in termini di conoscenze dei disordini e delle patologie genetiche che spesso erano alla base della trasformazione psichica degli individui, informazioni che avrebbero fatto comodo nel database di Batman.

Per di più Bruce Wayne amava mettersi in mostra. Amava assecondare le chiacchiere dei suoi anfitrioni, lanciare sguardi ammiccanti alle belle signore, bere qualche bicchiere di troppo per poi allentare le sue costose cravatte. E quei sontuosi banchetti erano perfetti per l'occasione.

«La serata sembra alquanto animata.» commentò Bruce, sorseggiando lo champagne.

«La città ha partecipato con molta sollecitudine.» annuì l'uomo allegramente. «Contiamo di raccogliere ancora qualche spicciolo. I laboratori sono già allestiti, avrei piacere di mostrarveli mr. Wayne.»

«Sì, sarebbe interessante.» Bruce esibì un tedio cortese, ma aveva realmente intenzione di far visita ai laboratori di _Genesis_ quanto prima.

«Beh, a breve inizieranno le danze.» Affermò Seaform. «Si trovi una bella dama e cerchi di schivare i paparazzi. Ce ne sono parecchi in giro. Sa com'è, la stampa è fondamentale per questo genere di eventi.»

Bruce meditò se continuare a parlare un po' con il chimico oppure rimandare, quando con la coda dell'occhio notò una fisionomia familiare. C'erano molti cittadini di Gotham che conosceva e con i quali avrebbe dovuto scambiare le chiacchiere di rito prima di gettarsi tra le braccia di una formosa signora, ma quella presenza lo lasciò interdetto.

Perché si trovava lì? Perché non l'aveva avvertito?

«Non so se riuscirò davvero a schivare i paparazzi, ma sulla bella dama può contarci, dott. Seaform.» Si congedò, lasciando il flute vuoto sul vassoio di uno dei camerieri mentre con gesto fluido afferrava un'altro bicchiere pieno.

«Mr. Wayne, so che lei è uno dei principali finanziatori del progetto _Genesis_ , posso farle qualche domanda?» 

Bruce si accostò all'uomo. Più alto di lui, con un abito elegante ma con mediocri rifiniture, capelli neri tirati indietro, occhi azzurro intenso dietro lenti dalla montatura dozzinale. Il badge attaccato sul risvolto della giacca era leggermente inclinato sulla sinistra.

«Posso forse non concedere un'intervista al mio stesso giornale?» Appoggiò una mano dietro il gomito dell'altro e lo spinse delicatamente verso la grande terrazza che si affacciava sulla scintillante skyline dell'Upper east side. «Clark, che ci fai a Gotham?» mormorò, concedendo qualche benevole cenno del capo ai volti familiari che si giravano a guardarli.

«Un articolo per la sezione scientifica del Daily News. Niente di importante, ma abbiamo ricevuto l'invito in redazione.» rispose Clark Kent, mentre tirava fuori il block notes per gli appunti.

Un block notes? Bruce scosse la testa. Smallville lo chiamava Lois Lane per sottolineare le sue origini provinciali. Clark poteva anche essere l'uomo più potente del mondo, ma in certe situazioni sembrava davvero il semplice figlio di un agricoltore.

«Okay, e poi cos'altro?» aggiunse a mezza bocca.

Clark si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso. «Dobbiamo proprio parlarne qui?»

Bruce strinse le labbra impercettibilmente. «Hai ragione. Vieni da me più tardi.»

«Ora me la concede questa intervista, mr Wayne?»

Le domande di Clark furono poche e semplici, le risposte banali, persino scontate. Quelle che ci si aspetta da un multimiliardario annoiato che non ha nemmeno una grande idea di dove buttare i suoi troppi soldi.

«La ringrazio per il suo tempo.» concluse Clark, con quel suo sorriso così schietto. Bruce lo squadrò qualche istante in più. Anche quando fingeva il suo sorriso sembrava sincero e probabilmente lo era.

«Clark?» lo richiamò, sussurrando appena mentre gli stringeva la mano formalmente. «Non occorre che tu dorma in un albergo di quart'ordine. Dirò ad Alfred di prepararti una stanza.»

«Beh... ok, grazie.»

Bruce si voltò, allargando le braccia in direzione del senatore Karly e della sua magrissima, giovane moglie.

 

VILLA WAYNE

01:45 a.m.

La limousine lo lasciò nell'ampio atrio della villa. Le alte siepi allungavano ombre scure fino al vasto patio. Il marmo appariva d'argento alla luce delle luminarie bianche del viale. Fece pochi passi quando alle sue spalle un'altra ombra anomala si materializzò come piovuta dal cielo. Per un singolo istante il suo istinto lo mise in allerta. Avvertì immediatamente i muscoli tendersi e il suo cuore reagire pompando più velocemente il sangue. Bastò sbattere le palpebre e tutto tornò alla normalità. 

«Bruce, potremmo parlare domani mattina se ora preferisci...»

«No, parliamo subito. Entriamo.»

La porta si aprì, Alfred comparve contornato dalle luci dorate dell'interno. «Master Bruce, mr. Kent.» si fece da parte.

Camminarono per i vasti corridoi della struttura. La villa era di dimensioni ragguardevoli con intonaci e stucchi di fattura europea. Mobilio pregiato, molte stanze chiuse, pressoché inutilizzate. Bruce condusse Clark nella biblioteca. C'erano delle poltroncine.  
«Siedi.» disse, rendendosi conto che il tono somigliava più ad un ordine che ad un invito. Sospirò allentando il nodo della cravatta fino a sfilarsela. Si tolse la giacca e sbottonò la camicia. A volte gli sembrava che gli mancasse più aria con quei completi ingessati piuttosto che con la sua pesante armatura da Batman. «Posso offrirti qualcosa?» domandò, tentando di essere più affabile.

Clark sedette su una delle poltroncine, allentando a sua volta qualche bottone della camicia. «Ti ringrazio, c'era abbastanza da bere e da mangiare al rinfresco.»

Bruce si strofinò gli occhi e sedette di fronte all'altro. «Dunque Clark, perché sei qui a Gotham?» Vide che si mordeva leggermente le labbra. Aveva le dita delle mani incrociate e giocava con i pollici. Nervosismo mal celato. Clark Kent era davvero un uomo troppo onesto. La cosa lo spinse a sorridere, nonostante tutto. 

«Sono settimane che non ti fai vivo alla Watch Tower, eravamo preoccupati. Non hai risposto agli ultimi messaggi e dopo gli eventi con Barbara io...»

«È tutto sotto controllo Clark, sono stato semplicemente impegnato a smantellare un traffico illegale da parte della Mano Fortunata. Ora che Joker è di nuovo ad Arkam ho dovuto occuparmi delle situazioni lasciate in sospeso.»

«Stai bene Bruce, mi sembri... distante.» affermò Clark con aria preoccupata.

«Non sono poi così indispensabile alla Watch Tower, J'onn ha sicuramente tutto sottocontrollo e poi comunque mi sarei fatto vivo a breve. Sei venuto qui davvero solo per questo? Per controllare come stavo?»

Clark accavallò le gambe e distolse per un attimo lo sguardo, mentre le dita spingevano in alto gli occhiali perfettamente immobili sul suo naso. Altro disagio evidente. Il sorriso comparve di nuovo sulle labbra del miliardario. «È tutto a posto. Posso gestire i momenti di crisi, anche quando sembrano non esserci vie di fuga. Barbara ora sta bene, è forte, non è affatto intenzionata ad arrendersi.» Si alzò in piedi. «Ora perdonami, ma sono di ronda. Ho inflitto un brutto colpo alla triade, devo accertarmi che gli italiani e i russi non tentino di approfittarne. Alfred ha già preparato la stanza per te.»

«Vuoi che io...»

«Neanche per idea.» tagliò corto Bruce. «Fatti una bella doccia calda e una dormita. Pensa a scrivere il tuo articolo e fammi apparire abbastanza superficiale. Buonanotte Clark.»

Sulla soglia della porta si voltò. «Clark?»

«Sì?» Clark alzò lo sguardo, sul suo viso l'ombra della preoccupazione non si era del tutto dissolta. Si conoscevano ormai da anni, eppure non si era ancora abituato alla scontrosità di Bruce. 

«Grazie.»


	2. Chapter 2

UPPER WEST SIDE

14:00 a.m.

I laboratori del progetto _Genesis_ erano situati in una struttura di nuova costruzione adiacente all'università di Gotham. Clark aveva svolto alcune indagini in merito a questo fantomatico progetto e al suo curatore ma doveva ammettere che si era scontrato con una complessità disciplinare non trascurabile. Per trarre qualche informazione in più probabilmente avrebbe dovuto inserire i pochi dati ottenuti nel computer della Watch Tower e vedere che cosa ne sarebbe uscito da un'analisi incrociata approfondita sui vari temi delle staminali, della chirurgia genomica, sulla ricrescita delle cellule, sulla clonazione e quant'altro coinvolgeva chimica, medicina, farmacologia e ricerca pura. Tuttavia sapere che anche Bruce se ne stava interessando gli aveva permesso di rilassarsi. Oltretutto, in quanto finanziatore principale, Bruce avrebbe avuto un accesso facilitato ai dati e alle informazioni per tenere sotto controllo la situazione. Superato questo iniziale scoglio, con interviste e foto alla mano per scrivere il suo articolo, Clark avrebbe anche potuto volare a Metropolis, letteralmente. Ciononostante rimaneva a Gotham, passeggiando inquieto davanti ai bianchi edifici in stile europeo dell'università.

Tra tutti gli innumerevoli rumori che produceva la città e il brusio frastornante dei suoi abitanti riconobbe finalmente il ritmo inconfondibile di una falcata decisa. Si voltò lentamente, quasi appiattendosi contro il muro di uno dei larghi vicoli della zona, e scrutò l'uomo vestito di nero scendere i gradini di marmo. Accanto a lui camminavano un paio di energumeni. Lo vide che chiacchierava amabilmente con uno di loro, fare poi una risata contenuta dopo una battuta stupida. Gli occhiali da sole sul naso dritto nascondevano gli occhi blu profondo. 

A volte gli era capitato di vederli mutare sfumatura, divenendo quasi color dell'acciaio quando la rabbia li faceva lampeggiare. Un evento assai raro in un uomo abituato all'autocontrollo fino all'estremo.

 _Bruce, gli altri non se ne accorgono, ma io vedo bene che stringi i denti anche quando sorridi_ , pensò, sentendosi inevitabilmente triste. Del resto in che modo si poteva sopravvivere ad una vita infinita di tragedie e lutti?

S'incamminò. Faceva caldo, ma non aveva rinunciato al suo trench color sabbia, né al suo cappello di feltro. Trascinandosi dietro la valigia arrancò tra la folla di cittadini. Alzò una mano in un cenno, un saluto, un tentativo furtivo di attirare l'attenzione. 

L'uomo vestito di nero lo notò poco prima di entrare nella sua costosa Maserati. Si sporse per un attimo all'interno. Qualche scusa approssimativa seguita dalle proteste delle sue guardie del corpo. Una vita di menzogne, più o meno grandi. In effetti poteva comprenderlo, lo stesso valeva per Clark, solo con molte meno complicazioni. 

Il motore dell'auto si accese, rombò il tempo di accostarsi al marciapiede e si fermò. Uno dei due guardaspalle uscì a si appoggiò allo sportello accendendo una sigaretta con aria seccata.

Bruce Wayne gli fu davanti, camminando rapido lo spinse verso il crocevia.

«Credevo che fossi tornato a Metropolis.» borbottò. «Non ho molto tempo da concederti, le mie guardie del corpo si staranno già chiedendo cos'ho da spartire con uno come te.»

«Questa era un po' rude.» osservò Clark, tentando di sdrammatizzare. «In ogni caso anche io pensavo che sarei partito questa mattina, poi ho cambiato idea. Tu ed io dobbiamo parlare e non intendo farmi liquidare con poche parole di rassicurazione.»

Il miliardario stava per entrare dentro una caffetteria dall'aria sofisticata quando si bloccò. «Le rassicurazioni dovranno bastarti, Clark. Non c'è altro che tu possa fare per me.»

«Ho parlato con Alfred e mi ha detto che non ti stai dando tregua da quando, beh...» Era un argomento di cui Bruce non parlava e non voleva che si parlasse. Non c'era nulla da dire, ribatteva col suo tono glaciale. Dopo quello che era successo a Barbara qualcosa si era incrinato in lui, ma la determinazione della figlia del commissario Gordon gli aveva comunque permesso di passare oltre, ma dopo...

L'irreparabile era qualcosa con cui Bruce aveva avuto a che fare fin dall'infanzia ma che inevitabilmente comportava in lui delle trasformazioni che non sempre erano in positivo. Forse necessarie per sopravvivere, ma ogni volta segnavano un gradino più a fondo nell'oscurità.

Notò una certa tensione nella postura del miliardario, ovviamente aveva centrato il punto. «Ho parlato anche con Nightwing e lui ritiene che non è solo il tuo fisico a subire uno stress costante, so che avete discusso per questo.»

«Vieni al punto, il tempo a tua disposizione sta per finire.»

Di nuovo il tono glaciale. Quei rari momenti di irragionevolezza che coglievano il più razionale tra tutti loro erano quanto di più spaventoso ci fosse per Clark.

«Non sei tu il responsabile per la menomazione di Barbara e, soprattutto, non sei tu il responsabile per la morte di Jason!» Aveva dovuto soffocare la voce per non attirare l'attenzione. Qualche sguardo già gli correva dietro. Chi non conosceva Bruce Wayne a Gotham City?

«Ovviamente no.» replicò l'altro. «È stato il Joker.» Imperturbabile, quasi inanimato. «Ora, se per te è tutto chiaro, tornerei ai miei affari.»

Bruce girò i tacchi e s'incamminò verso l'auto in attesa. Clark lo guardò allontanarsi, consapevole di aver fallito.

 

WATCH TOWER 

07:30 P.M.

«Cosa ti fa pensare che Batman ti abbia mentito e che quindi non stia veramente bene?»

La voce profonda di J'onn irruppe improvvisamente nei suoi pensieri facendolo sussultare.

«Non mi avevi sentito arrivare?» domandò, con evidente perplessità.

Clark fece ruotare il sedile dove si era seduto ormai da qualche ora e sorrise in direzione del marziano. «Ero perso tra troppi pensieri e dire che sono venuto fin qui per trovare un po' di pace!» scosse la testa. «Comunque, per risponderti, gliel'ho letto nello sguardo. Può tenere sul naso anche due paia di occhiali a specchio, ma ho visto chiaramente il dolore nei suoi occhi. E il battito del suo cuore lo ha tradito quando ho nominato Jason. Sta semplicemente reprimendo la sofferenza dietro una costante, ossessiva attività.»

Il volto liscio di J'onn dimostrava scarsa espressività, almeno secondo gli standard umani e quelli kryptoniani, ma il marziano socchiuse le palpebre e rimase in silenzio per alcuni istanti. «Anche se ormai vivo tra i terrestri da diversi anni devo dire che sono ancora poco avvezzo a certe situazioni, ma posso comprendere il lutto e anche il senso di colpa.»

Clark tornò a guardare oltre l'immensa vetrata che dava sullo spazio aperto. La sagoma lontana della terra era una sfera variegata che risplendeva di un delicato lucore azzurro. Sembrava viva e in mutevole trasformazione, sospesa su un vuoto che mostrava profondità inspiegabili, bagliori ancestrali che si muovevano sul limitare di quell'abisso infinito. I satelliti che orbitavano attorno ad essa sembravano lacrime argentate congelate sull'orlo del tempo. Solitamente quel panorama suggestivo era in grado di placare i suoi timori e a farlo ragionare, ma in quel momento non riusciva a fare altro che rimuginare attorno alla freddezza di Bruce senza giungere ad alcuna soluzione. Era passata quasi un'altra settimana e Batman non si era ancora presentato alla Watch Tower, né aveva preso contatto con alcuno di loro. «Lutto e senso di colpa.» ripeté, nell'eco delle parole di J'onn. «Non sono certo che si tratti solo di questo. Voglio dire, se c'è qualcuno tra noi che fa propria la realtà senza tentare di adattarla alle proprie necessità quello è Batman. Dovrebbe aver superato il lutto e dovrebbe anche aver compreso che non è realmente colpa sua.»

«Gli esseri umani a volte sono incostanti.» gli fece notare il marziano.

«Vero.» annuì Clark. «Ma se c'è qualcuno che va avanti per la sua strada senza lasciarsi distrarre questo è proprio Bruce.»

«In questo caso temo di non avere osservazioni utili per dare una risposta ai tuoi crucci.» disse l'amico.

Clark si alzò in piedi e appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di J'onn. «Al contrario, mi sei stato d'aiuto, eccome. Basta stare qui ad elucubrare senza prospettive, meglio che anche io vada avanti per la mia strada senza lasciarmi distrarre, forse è questo il modo migliore per ottenere le dannate risposte.»

J'onn piegò gli angoli delle labbra in un sorriso molto terrestre. «Mi offrirei io di andare a parlare con Batman, ma voi due siete molto più intimi per cui difficilmente otterrei risultati migliori dei tuoi.»

«Grazie davvero J'onn.» Il kryptoniano si spostò in direzione dell'ascensore che lo avrebbe condotto alla camera di decompressione, ma prima di allontanarsi per ritornare sulla Terra, qualcosa di non ben chiaro nella sua stessa mente lo spinse a voltarsi e domandare: «Davvero pensi che io e Bruce siamo intimi?»

«In considerazione delle vostre passate esperienze, dell'atteggiamento reciproco, della fisicità che condividete e delle tue così pressanti preoccupazioni per la sua salute, direi che la definizione “intimi” sia appropriata.»

«Ok.» Clark si grattò il mento, sentendosi stranamente in imbarazzo nonostante non ci fosse alcuna malizia nell'affermazione di J'onn e nonostante lui stesso pensasse a Bruce come ad uno dei suoi più cari amici. Ed era proprio quell'imbarazzo incomprensibile a rendere la situazione strana e persino sgradevole. «Ci vediamo.»

Per tutto il viaggio di ritorno verso la Terra inizialmente e Metropolis poi il kryptoniano si sforzò di focalizzare la sua attenzione su Lois. La loro relazione ultimamente era stata un po' sopraffatta dagli eventi accaduti a Batman e da svariate situazioni di crisi che aveva dovuto affrontare di recente. Nei periodi di calma Clark si era dedicato al lavoro persino con troppa solerzia, era giunto il momento di prendersi un po' di tempo per loro.

Faticava a distogliere l'attenzione da Bruce, le parole di J'onn erano ancora un'eco insistente nella sua testa, eppure, poco dopo aver ripreso il suo ordinario aspetto da impiegato, trovò il modo di fermarsi ad acquistare un mazzo di fiori, certo che Lois avrebbe gradito la sua proposta di andare a cena fuori.


	3. Chapter 3

BRISTOL - VILLA WAYNE - BAT-CAVE

11:48 p.m.

Bruce stava leggendo i rapporti della polizia di Gotham seduto davanti al computer. Il cappuccio del costume abbassato, una tazza di caffè che aveva smesso di fumare da tempo accanto a lui. A quanto sembrava gli appartenenti della Mano Fortunata arrestati per i traffici illeciti delle settimane precedenti erano stati rilasciati e le accuse erano cadute. Nelle stive dei vari carghi arrivati ai Moli Dixon quella fatidica sera risultavano essere presenti solo materiali inerti e innocui. Sacchi di gesso, blocchi di cemento, mattonelle di graniglia. Non c'era niente di tossico o pericoloso. Le persone coinvolte se l'erano cavata con una multa per il mancato pagamento dei dazi portuali e per l'arrivo ad un orario non consentito dalla guardia costiera. Nulla che gli avvocati della ricca Mano Fortunata non fossero in grado di risolvere in pochi giorni e senza gravi conseguenze. 

Eppure qualcosa non tornava. Le sue indagini lo avevano condotto verso traffici che andavano ben oltre un po' di sacchi di polvere e qualche tegola. I suoi contatti erano affidabili e i loschi sommovimenti nella Gotham più malfamata parlavano di “roba scottante” in viaggio verso le raffinerie della mafia cinese. Possibile che la polizia di Gotham fosse compromessa fino al punto di riuscire a coprire un smercio di tale portata? Avrebbe dovuto riprendere in mano quella pratica che aveva ritenuto erroneamente conclusa e approfondire. Probabilmente si sarebbe avvalso dell'aiuto di Oracolo, domandandosi se fosse una mossa saggia scandagliare i database della polizia per cercare tra i fascicoli personali dei poliziotti eventuali indici di un collegamento con i cinesi o con qualche altra organizzazione criminale. Si portò le mani al volto massaggiandosi gli occhi che bruciavano. Per un breve istante si chiese se quella notte avrebbe fatto meglio a restare a casa a dormire, poche ore di sonno al mattino erano diventate insufficienti e non aveva avuto un solo giorno di tregua da quando...

Allungò una mano, chiuse i file che brillavano ancora sullo schermo e si alzò in piedi. I muscoli irrigiditi sembrarono quasi scricchiolare. Imprecando a bassa voce si avviò verso la piattaforma dove si trovavano i veicoli e fu quanto mai sorpreso di trovare Dick seduto a gambe incrociate sul cofano della Batmobile.

«Da quanto tempo sei lì?» domandò Bruce.

Dick Grayson indossava il suo costume da Nightwing e faceva pigramente roteare i bastoni tra le agili dita. «Da parecchio.» rispose vago.

«Vuoi spostarti? Devo uscire.» Il miliardario non aveva alcuna intenzione di intraprendere una nuova e ripetitiva discussione su quanto poco si curasse di se stesso in quel periodo, su quanto avesse escluso le persone che aveva a cuore nella sua vita e su quanto tutti fossero preoccupati per lui.

«Perché invece non vai a dormire, Bruce.» Dick non si mosse. «Una bella, lunga, risanante dormita.»

«Non ho bisogno di...»

«Oh sì, invece!» Il più giovane si tolse la maschera, gli occhi cerulei lo fissarono duramente. «Non mi hai neppure sentito arrivare. Non ti sei accorto di me fino a quando non ti sei voltato. Sei rimasto a fissare lo schermo del computer come inebetito per molto a lungo. I tuoi sensi sono ovattati dalla stanchezza, anche il tuo cervello lavora più lentamente. _Hai_ dannatamente bisogno di riposo!» Balzò a terra con grazia e gli si avvicinò. «Per stasera e solo per stasera. Te ne supplico. Penserò io a Gotham, andrò di ronda al posto tuo, o dovunque fosse tua intenzione recarti.»

Bruce scrutò il viso familiare di Dick, i tratti non erano più morbidi come quando vestiva i panni di Robin, era alto quasi quanto lui e sembrava solido e sicuro molto più di quanto Bruce potesse dire di se stesso in quel momento. Inspirò a fondo, prendendo tempo per pensare. 

«Solo per stanotte. Concediti almeno questo.» insistette Nightwing, la sua voce si era addolcita. 

Per un attimo scorse nel suo ex pupillo lo stesso sguardo preoccupato di Clark e la cosa lo fece sentire anche peggio. Sapeva di aver trascurato i suoi affetti eppure non riusciva a fermarsi, né fisicamente né mentalmente. Temeva che se lo avesse fatto sarebbe tutto tornato a galla e non era sicuro di poterlo sopportare di nuovo. Rilasciò lentamente il respiro. Non poteva negarlo, era davvero esausto. «Va bene. Per stanotte.» mormorò.

«Ottimo!» Dick sorrise, per un istante il suo aspetto tornò fanciullesco, ma Bruce sapeva che era solo una sentimentale illusione. Difficile da ammettere, ma il ragazzino che lo aveva accompagnato in tante avventure era ora un uomo di straordinarie qualità. «Fa' attenzione.»

Dick indossò nuovamente la sua maschera. «Fidati di me.» esclamò.

Anche le labbra di Bruce furono sfiorate da un sorriso. «Come non potrei?»

«Posso prendere la Bat-moto?» chiese l'amico, mettendo subito alla prova quella fiducia con un'occhiata maliziosa.

Bruce fece un cenno condiscendente verso il mezzo. «Tutta tua. Sii cauto, però, l'ho fatta riverniciare da poco.»

Dick balzò agilmente in sella. Era familiare con ogni oggetto presente nella Bat-Cave. Bruce sentì una fitta di nostalgia e fu inevitabile tornare a pensare a Jason. Strinse le labbra tentando di rimanere imperturbabile.

«Ehi, una bella e lunga dormita, siamo intesi?» Lo redarguì il ragazzo mentre accendeva la moto e il motore rombava cupo e sommesso. «E domani mattina mettiti in contatto con Superman, era davvero in pensiero per te!»

 

VILLA WAYNE

09:30 a.m.

Nonostante gli incubi doveva ammettere che dormire per una nottata intera lo aveva davvero aiutato a schiarire la mente. Dick era passato da lui poco prima, ma aveva lasciato un semplice messaggio tramite Alfred. 

_“Tutto sotto controllo. Torno a Blüdhaven. Abbi cura di te.”_

Bruce si fece una doccia calda, si rasò, indossò una tuta di flanella e si recò in soggiorno. Come al solito la colazione era già pronta. Caffè caldo, pane fresco, burro, due uova in camicia, il Gotham City Chronicles e il Daily Planet del giorno.

Alfred comparve dalla porta delle cucine. «Avete un aspetto migliore stamattina, master Bruce.» constatò, portando con sé un vassoio di pancake.

Bruce sedette, prese il giornale della propria città con la destra e la tazza di caffè con la sinistra. «A parte il biglietto Dick non ha lasciato detto altro?»

«No, Master Bruce.» I pancake gli furono lasciati sotto il naso, con il loro caldo profumo vanigliato che si sollevava riempiendo le narici del miliardario. Alfred fece colare sopra lo sciroppo d'acero con deliberata lentezza.

Bruce alzò un sopracciglio. «A cosa devo questo?» Alfred era solito fargli i pancake quando lui era ancora un ragazzino cupo e addolorato dalla perdita dei propri genitori.

«Credo che ve lo siate meritato.» rispose quieto il maggiordomo.

«Per il mio incessante battermi contro i malvagi o perché ieri sera ho fatto il bravo bambino e sono andato a letto presto?»

Il sorriso sotto i baffi d'argento fu appena afferrabile. Alfred sparì di nuovo dietro le porte della cucina.

Le notizie sui giornali erano inquietanti a sufficienza da rientrare nella quotidianità. In effetti sembrava che la notte appena trascorsa fosse stata abbastanza tranquilla. Nightwing aveva fatto egregiamente il suo lavoro, oppure la criminalità di Gotham si era presa un periodo di tregua.

I periodi di tregua lo spaventavano sempre: nascondevano i danni più grossi. 

Mangiò uno dei pancake, dolci e soffici. Doveva davvero sforzarsi di rilassarsi, almeno quel giorno. Il primo consiglio di Dick era andato a buon fine, era giunto il momento di seguire anche il secondo.

Bruce si alzò diretto alla biblioteca. Aveva voglia di sentire la voce di Clark, pregustava già il tono allegro del kryptoniano, il genuino entusiasmo con cui avrebbe accolto la sua proposta di incontrarsi alla Watch Tower per una cena insieme agli altri compagni. Mentre camminava chiamò Lucius Fox al telefono. «Quali impegni ho nel pomeriggio?» domandò, innescando il meccanismo nascosto dietro il grosso pendolo. Le scale si illuminarono di blu intenso non appena la porta alle sue spalle si richiuse. L'aria costantemente fresca della Bat-Cave gli provocò un brivido leggero.

Lucius elencò una serie di visite e un paio di riunioni.

«Anticipa la riunione del consiglio a stamattina e il resto spostalo tutto di un giorno, oggi ho da fare.» 

Allenarsi in palestra era uno dei modi migliori per rilassarsi, per sgombrare la mente e sentire le energie circolare nel corpo. Era anche un buon metodo per organizzare il da farsi. Tornare alla Watch Tower significava in qualche modo impegnarsi in qualcosa che andava al di là dei suoi doveri nei confronti di Gotham, ma non per questo avrebbe trascurato la questione delle mercantili della Mano Fortunata.

Soddisfatto dagli esercizi svolti e dal quantitativo di sudore che aveva gli infradiciato la tuta Bruce si prese tempo per farsi un'altra doccia bollente e infine raggiunse il computer. Aprì solo una comunicazione radio diretta alla Watch Tower, mentre con un panno si asciugava i capelli neri e gocciolanti.

«Bats! Grazie a Dio sei vivo, amico!»

Flash. 

«Ci sei tu di vedetta stamattina?» domandò. 

«Proprio così, sono in ferie e non ho trovato niente di meglio che passare qualche giorno quassù! Accidenti, ci hai fatto stare davvero in ansia, lo sai?»

«È tutto a posto. Sono stato impegnato.» Il miliardario esitò qualche secondo, poi aggiunse. «Mi spiace.»

«Se stai bene, a me va bene.» concluse l'altro semplicemente. E di questo Bruce gli fu davvero grato.

«Pensavo di raggiungervi stasera.» Anticipò. «Potremmo mangiare qualcosa insieme mentre mi aggiornate su quanto è successo nelle settimane che sono stato assente.»

«Cavoli, sì, una grande idea! Sono sicuro che gli altri ne saranno felicissimi!» Flash fece schioccare la lingua con soddisfazione. «Ray ha terminato di apportare quelle migliorie allo “scivolo”, ne rimarrai entusiasta.»

«Grandioso.» Bruce scosse la testa sorridendo. «Passo e chiudo.»

«A prestoooo!» canticchiò Wally, prima di interrompere la conversazione.

Era giunto il momento di prepararsi alla riunione con il Consiglio della Wayne Enterprises e subito dopo sarebbe volato a Washington, alla Sala della Giustizia dove si trovava il teletrasporto che lo avrebbe condotto nella stazione spaziale della Justice League, il famoso “scivolo” di cui parlava Flash. Frutto della combinazione delle più avanzate tecnologie aliene e terrestri, finanziato dalla Wayne Enterprises. Quel genere proficuo di collaborazione che aveva apportato notevoli benefici alla Justice League. Un rapporto da cui Bruce si era volutamente tenuto alla larga dopo la morte di Jason, nel suo ormai consolidato modo di gestire il dolore. Ma forse era giunto il momento di interrompere il lutto. Si alzò e chiamò Alfred all'interphon, chiedendogli di preparargli uno dei suoi completi per le uscite di lavoro.

 

WATCH TOWER

07:12 p.m.

«Ehi!» Flash interruppe la conversazione che stava avendo con John, sul ponte superiore e corse ad abbracciarlo, veloce come un fulmine, non appena Bruce mise piede fuori dallo “scivolo”. Dall'alto del viadotto soprastante Lanterna gli fece un cenno con la mano. Il sibilo meccanico delle porte di chiusura del teletrasporto attirò l'attenzione di alcuni dei collaboratori della League presenti nella sala che mormorarono timidi saluti nella sua direzione. Non troppo tempo dopo comparve anche J'onn, fluttuando incorporeo dal soffitto.

«Bentornato.» disse il marziano, con l'accenno di un sorriso sul volto liscio.

«Grazie.» Batman si guardò ulteriormente attorno, aspettandosi di veder capitare anche Clark e Diana. Ma nessuno dei due giunse.

Solo in seguito, mentre erano seduti ad uno dei tavoli della mensa, circondati da molti dei supereroi che si erano uniti alla Justice League dopo l'invasione di Thanagar, il marziano gli spiegò che Wonder Woman era impegnata in una situazione critica in Kasnia mentre Superman si era preso qualche giorno da trascorrere insieme alla sua fidanzata, Lois Lane. La cosa gli lasciò l'amaro in bocca molto più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammetterlo. 

Mangiò parlando poco e ascoltando il continuo ciarlare di Wally e i relativi rimproveri di John al suo fianco. Prestò attenzione agli aggiornamenti di J'onn, ma faticò a mantenere vivo l'interesse per quello che gli stava dicendo il marziano. I lavori di miglioria sulla Watch Tower, l'implemento delle comunicazioni con i vari avamposti terrestri, l'introduzione di nuovi membri, la risoluzione di alcune situazioni complicate. 

Se ne andò prima di quanto avrebbe preventivato, promettendo ai suoi compagni di farsi vivo più spesso e assicurando loro di stare bene, di essere intenzionato a riprendere un ruolo attivo nella League. Se ne andò avvertendo un incongruo risentimento nei confronti di Clark, per la sua assenza. Eppure era stato lui il primo a mandarlo via, a dirgli senza mezzi termini che non doveva impicciarsi della sua vita. Era stato lui a rifiutare quel contatto che, in verità, gli aveva scaldato il cuore. 

Non c'era motivo per cui Clark non si ritagliasse quegli attimi di felicità con Lois. Bruce cercò di dissipare quella negatività insensata e l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente di fare fu riprendere immediatamente ad indagare sulla faccenda della Mano Fortunata.

Arrivò Gotham a notte fonda e si rifugiò nella Bat-Cave. Alfred, lo raggiunse in pigiama e dopo una lunga occhiata silenziosa alle sue spalle gli chiese se voleva un caffè.

Bruce annuì. Se non altro c'era qualcuno sempre presente nella sua vita e che sapeva esattamente come comportarsi.

 

GOTHAM - DOWN TOWN WEST SIDE

5:00 a.m.

Di nuovo al punto di partenza. Poco oltre i Moli Dixon. Del mare si sentiva la presenza, si percepiva l'odore, ma non c'erano movimenti e luci a decorare l'orizzonte. Le strade interne che portavano attraverso gli enormi capannoni di lamiera erano condotti bui spazzati dal vento autunnale. Ululava la brezza salata sulle tegole taglienti, copriva i rumori lievi della notte. L'alba avrebbe tardato ancora un po', ma forse non c'era più tempo. 

Batman si aggirava nascosto dall'oscurità. Gli indizi raccolti e gli informatori lo avevano condotto di nuovo lì, ma la cosa sembrava sbagliata: non c'era tattica più rischiosa che ripercorrere gli stessi fallimentare percorsi, a meno che non si trattasse di una trappola.

Cigolii inframmezzati dal silenzio. Si fermò accucciandosi dietro un'enorme pila di bidoni arrugginiti. C'erano uomini che si aggiravano frettolosi come topi, altrettanto taciturni. Possedevano piccole torce agganciate alle cinture che illuminavano a malapena i loro stessi passi. Conducevano carrelli con spesse ruote di gomma carichi di sacchi di juta pieni.

 _Il materiale edile_? si chiese Bruce scrutando attraverso le fessure irregolari tra i bidoni. La visione notturna della maschera gli permetteva uno sguardo ben più accurato di quanto avessero gli stessi garzoni della mafia cinese all'opera. Avrebbe dovuto raccogliere qualche campione e analizzarlo, soltanto dopo avrebbe deciso il da farsi, non poteva rischiare che tutto andasse all'aria come era già successo.

Si allontanò per raggiungere il lato posteriore del capannone e arrampicarsi sul tetto, per cercare ingresso meno vistoso. Uno di quei sacchi che gli uomini stavano accatastando all'interno sarebbe stato più che sufficiente per i suoi intenti.

Trovò una specie di dislivello tra le lamiere del soffitto e le travi di cemento, si ricavò un passaggio tagliando alcune parti della lastra metallica con il laser, cercando di fare attenzione a non dare troppo nell'occhio. L'aria era polverosa e oscura dentro il magazzino, ma il bagliore rosso del laser poteva comunque essere notato da chiunque avesse alzato la testa in quel momento. Non ci furono grida di allarme. Si calò con la fune trattenendo il mantello con una mano.

Sarebbe bastato un sacco, solo un sacco e le cose sarebbero state più chiare.

Un colpo secco fece vibrare la fune, il tempo di alzare gli occhi che lo spostamento d'aria lo investì in pieno, mandandolo a sbattere contro uno dei piloni di cemento. La carrucola che teneva stretta nella mano destra gracchiò sotto lo sforzo, la fune si spezzò di scatto e Batman precipitò verso il basso. La distanza era troppo poca, il mantello non riuscì a frenare la caduta.

Bruce avvertì l'impatto contro il terreno, gli ci volle qualche secondo per contenere il dolore che lo aveva colto alle articolazioni duramente sollecitate, cominciando ad alzarsi pensò che probabilmente non aveva niente di rotto, restava solo da capire da quale parte sarebbe giunto il nuovo attacco. Ovviamente la segretezza dell'operazione era ormai compromessa. Si guardò intorno, diverse figure lo circondarono. Non erano cinesi, i loro volti anonimi mostravano espressioni ansiose oppure forzatamente feroci. Avevano tutti armi in mano, anche se nessuno aveva ancora aperto il fuoco. La sua tuta era rinforzata e antiproiettile nelle zone vitali del corpo, ma a quella distanza avrebbe subìto gravi danni ed sarebbe bastato crollare a terra per potersi considerare già morto. Portò una mano alla cintura, aveva ancora una Bat-fune, un volo rapido verso l'alto sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore. A questo punto il piano cambiava: doveva appropriarsi del materiale per poi andarsene velocemente e per far questo doveva prima stendere i nemici. Sbuffò tra sé, alzò il braccio per sparare il rampino, ma qualcosa piovve proprio dall'alto. Un lampo di luce così violento che fece gemere tutti i presenti. Bruce lasciò subito perdere l'idea di volare sopra le teste degli avversari, le sue mani corsero istintivamente ai batarang. Avvertì movimenti a destra e si abbassò in posizione di difesa, qualcuno gli piombò addosso anche da sinistra. Oltre al lampo che li aveva resi tutti momentaneamente ciechi, l'aria si fece improvvisamente gelida e i lamenti degli uomini con le pistole divennero imprecazioni e bestemmie.

Fu l'ultima cosa che sentì.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da questo capitolo la narrazione si fa più "oscura". Tenete d'occhio i Tag, verranno aggiornati di volta in volta. Buona lettura. :)

LUOGO IMPRECISATO

ORA SCONOSCIUTA

L'aria era immobile e gelida. I suoni ovattati, distanti. Il continuo gemere di meccanismi automatici sotto pressione era una sinfonia ripetitiva in sottofondo e, di tanto in tanto, si udiva uno schianto brusco e lo scricchiolare della distruzione.

Qualcosa stava macinando rocce, da qualche parte.

Bruce sentiva i brividi sulla pelle e poco a poco il dolore che si risvegliava. La percezione della realtà si faceva ogni istante più nitida.

Prima di fare qualunque mossa analizzò ciò che lo circondava e le sue condizioni fisiche con più attenzione. Non c'era movimento attorno a lui, ma qualcuno respirava nella stessa stanza e i microspostamenti del corpo di chiunque fosse davano ad intendere che era fermo in attesa. Non più di una persona, in ogni caso.

In quanto a se stesso era appeso: non avvertiva sostegni alle spalle, solo lo sfiorare del pavimento sulle suole degli stivali. Aveva ancora i suoi guanti, la pressione di corde, o stringhe di metallo, non avrebbe saputo dirlo, era forte sui polsi ma non gli tagliava la pelle. Non gli avevano tolto la maschera, la percepiva sul volto. La sua tuta presentava alcuni squarci perché a tratti avvertiva il tocco freddo dell'aria. Non riusciva a capire se stava perdendo sangue. 

Aprì lentamente gli occhi, uno dei visori della maschera era compromesso, il vetrino spaccato. La stanza dove si trovava aveva il pavimento in cemento grezzo e un'artefatta luminosità bianca che pioveva dall'alto. Ai suoi piedi, la sua stessa ombra sembrava la sagoma deforme di un mostro. Notò con disappunto che aveva anche le caviglie bloccate da altre corde. Alzò lo sguardo quanto bastava per vedere chi era il suo sorvegliante.

Un uomo, seduto su una sedia di ferro. Era corpulento, ma non pingue. Di sicuro superava il metro e ottanta. Indossava un camice bianco e sopra un giacchetto foderato per proteggersi dal freddo. Sul viso una maschera che glielo nascondeva interamente. Bruce si accigliò, era la riproduzione in plastica del volto Batman, di quelle che usavano i ragazzini ad Halloween.

«Finalmente il pipistrello si è svegliato.» esordì il carceriere. La voce suonò contraffatta da un qualche congegno applicato all'altezza della finta bocca, dove spiccava un taglio squadrato e sottile. L'uomo teneva in grembo alcuni oggetti di fattura sconosciuta. Una verga di metallo con un manico nero e una piccola bomboletta spray priva di etichette. «Stavo cominciando a stancarmi di aspettare.»

Bruce strattonò con cautela i cavi che lo tenevano bloccato. Il soffitto era basso e l'ambiente privo di finestre o altri sbocchi al di fuori di una porticina.

«Ammetto di essere stato fortunato.» continuò il tipo, alzandosi e avvicinandosi a lui. Si infilò lo spray in una delle tasche del camice mentre pigiava un piccolo interruttore nella parte inferiore del manico della bacchetta. «Non credevo che saresti caduto tanto facilmente nella trappola, così avevo pensato di predisporne svariate in tutta la città, ma certe installazioni sono davvero costose e le mie risorse sono limitate, ahimè!»

Qualcosa nelle sue movenze, nella sua fisionomia e anche nello stile di conversare suonava familiare a Bruce. Avrebbe dovuto farlo parlare di più, anche perché aveva tutta l'aria di essere quel genere di persona autocompiacente, che ama essere al centro dell'attenzione. Nel caso fosse riuscito ad uscire vivo da quella situazione ogni informazione gli sarebbe tornata utile.

«Dunque alla fine si trattava davvero di polvere e rocce. Il famoso _materiale edile_.» esordì. Notò che la barra di metallo iniziava a diventare incandescente e a fumare, a contrasto con l'aria da frigorifero della stanza.

«Come?» L'uomo sembrò quasi sorpreso di sentirlo parlare. «Oh sì, in effetti. Anche se si tratta di prodotti appena un po' più speciali di quanto si potrebbe immaginare.»

«Ci troviamo in una specie di bunker sotterraneo, le vibrazioni sono forti, la lavorazione di questi... prodotti avviene appena al piano superiore.» Il luogo dove era imprigionato era ancora nella zona portuale: agli angoli del soffitto erano evidenti le tracce giallastre di salnitro.

«Il cuore manifatturiero della mia grande idea.» esclamò l'altro, allargando le braccia con evidente soddisfazione. La barra, sempre più rovente, sibilò vicino alla gola di Bruce lasciando la sua scia di pericoloso calore.

«Un'idea illegale, suppongo.» insistette. Contraendo piano i muscoli delle gambe per vagliare la solidità delle catene.

«All'incirca.» gongolò l'altro. «Ma se le cose vanno a buon fine guadagnerò davvero un mucchio di soldi e passerò il resto dei miei giorni in giro per il mondo a godermi la vita.»

«Quindi anche un'idea dispendiosa.» 

«Decisamente. Anche solo per reperire quelle che hai chiamato polvere e rocce ci vogliono un mare di quattrini!» L'uomo avvicinò la mano al volto di Bruce. «Ma se tutto va come deve andare verrò ampiamente ripagato.» appoggiò le dita sul bordo rinforzato della maschera di Bruce. «Affascinante.» mormorò. «Ho la possibilità di scoprire finalmente chi c'è dietro questo travestimento, eppure non so decidermi. Prima l'identità segreta o prima la scoperta di quale magnificente potere o proprietà subumana possieda il Cavaliere Oscuro?»

_Potere o proprietà subumana?_

Appoggiò la bacchetta sul costato. La sua armatura era un ritrovato altamente tecnologico, un misto di kevlar e fibra di carbonio riadattato con componenti di ultima generazione che lo rendevano maggiormente elastico e con basso impatto da sfregamento. Resistente persino ad un colpo di pistola e termoadattabile. Gli ci vollero all'incirca tre secondi prima che il bruciore si avvertisse sulla pelle. Infine la struttura cominciò a fondere e a sciogliere epidermide e muscolo sottostante.

Bruce gridò. Il dolore fu così intenso che lo travolse senza neppure dargli il tempo di respirare. Tutto il suo corpo si irrigidì e vibrò come in procinto di spezzarsi. I polmoni si contrassero e la gola si serrò. Dal suo fianco si levò un puzzo orrendo di metallo e carne arrostita.

«Oh.» disse l'uomo curvandosi appena per osservare la profonda ferita fumante. «Direi che non hai una pelle particolarmente coriacea.»

Batman riprese fiato ansando convulsamente.

«Riproviamo.» borbottò l'aguzzino e appoggiò l'asta alla coscia sinistra. 

Quei pochi, interminabili secondi, e si udì lo sfrigolare ripugnante della pelle. Bruce gridò ancora, serrò i denti, ingoiò un fiotto di bile e lottò furiosamente contro quel vortice di sofferenza che tentava di trascinarlo nell'oblio.

Sangue bruciato, pelle carbonizzata, un tormento così profondo da fargli muovere le labbra in un presentimento di supplica.

Che cosa aveva provato Barbara Gordon quando la pallottola le aveva perforato l'addome costringendola poi su una sedia a rotelle? Aveva forse implorato Jason sotto le bastonate del Joker?

Cercò di riportare alla mente tutti gli insegnamenti ricevuti nel corso del suo addestramento in oriente; era difficile con i pensieri annebbiati e la nausea che saliva dallo stomaco in subbuglio. Tentò di controllare la respirazione e di imbrigliare le sensazioni negative.

«Uhm, direi che l'invulnerabilità non è tra le tue doti primarie.» constatò l'uomo. Frugò nella tasca dove aveva messo la bomboletta e ne trasse una grossa siringa. «Beh, direi che per oggi può bastare. Non mi resta a questo punto che scoprire che genere di volto ha l'uomo pipistrello. Magari sei una specie di ributtante alieno, tipo quel marziano verdastro che fa parte della Justice League.»

Infilò le dita tra la pelle della guancia e la maschera e strattonò duramente. La sua copertura venne via lasciando scoperto il volto pallido e imperlato di sudore.

L'aguzzino ebbe un sussulto. «Per la miseria!» ansimò. «Bruce Wayne?»

Bruce si leccò le labbra aride, la testa cominciò a ciondolare. L'uomo lo afferrò per i capelli e gli trattenne il viso alto.

«Porca vacca, sei proprio lui! E' uno scherzo?» Il meccanismo di alterazione della voce rendeva quel tono agitato quasi comico. «Forse sei un metamorfo e hai assunto le sue sembianze!» L'uomo sollevò il braccio con la siringa e gli conficcò duramente l'ago nel collo, iniettandogli il liquido bruciante. «E' antibiotico e soluzione fisiologica, tanto per essere previdenti. Se sei davvero Bruce Wayne e sei un comune essere umano devo fare in modo di non lasciarti morire.» Gli lasciò andare i capelli e si allontanò gradatamente verso la porta, camminando a ritroso mentre lo fissava da dietro la faccia posticcia di Batman. «Almeno non ancora.»

 

WATCH TOWER

10:00 PM

«Bruce è stato qui?» domandò Clark seguendo Flash fino alla sala comandi.

«Sì, tre giorni fa circa. Aveva detto che si sarebbe tenuto in contatto e invece è sparito di nuovo.» rispose Wally, masticando una barretta energetica. «Mi fa davvero stare in pensiero!» protestò. «Inoltre anche Diana ci sta mettendo un sacco di tempo.»

«La situazione in Kasnia è più complessa del dovuto.» commentò Superman, con aria distratta.

«Forse dovremmo mandarle rinforzi.» affermò senza voltarsi J'onn, seduto alla plancia comandi. «Forse dovremmo mandare rinforzi anche a Gotham, anche se di tipo diverso.»

Clark incrociò le braccia. Non disse agli altri che aveva già fatto un tentativo per convincere Bruce ad aprirsi con lui. «Wally, andate tu e John ad aiutare Diana, io mi recherò a Gotham.» _Di nuovo_.

Bruce era un testardo, ma di certo non incoerente, per cui quel silenzio, dopo che aveva detto a Flash che si sarebbe tenuto in contatto, era quanto mai preoccupante.

Lasciò la Watch Tower neanche un'ora dopo. Decise di ripassare per Metropolis ad avvertire Lois che si sarebbe trattenuto per qualche tempo a Gotham, aveva bisogno di una copertura al giornale. Immaginava già il sarcasmo con cui lei avrebbe obiettato: di certo Bruce Wayne non l'avrebbe licenziato per qualche ora di assenteismo ingiustificato.

Sfrecciò rapido nei cieli notturni, tra il proprio appartamento e l'attico della fidanzata. Metropolis sotto di lui era una distesa di bagliori in movimento e grattacieli incorniciati da luci rosse di avvistamento. Si sollevò nell'atmosfera quel tanto che bastava a nascondersi dietro banchi di nuvole tinte d'argento dalla luna, l'aria gelida che gli colpiva il viso e faceva vibrare i suoi capelli contro la fronte e le guance produceva un suono assordante e scivolava sul suo costume kryptoniano senza quasi attrito. Pochi minuti ancora e avrebbe raggiunto Villa Wayne. Che cosa avrebbe avuto da replicare Bruce a quell'ennesimo distacco? Clark non era bravo in quelle cose, non era lui che analizzava le persone, sezionava il loro carattere e ne metteva a nudo la psicologia, per ottenere le risposte ad ogni incognita. Quello, di solito, era il lavoro del _Detective_. In quel momento però il kryptoniano riusciva ad immaginare un solo motivo per cui Batman si comportasse a quel modo: le sue dimissioni dalla Justice League.

Il ricco quartiere di Bristol, sulla parte continentale di Gotham, apparve sotto di lui con le luci diradate delle grandi ville. L'area più oscura tra tutte era proprio il terreno della famiglia Wayne. L'enorme struttura dal sapore vittoriano si delineò tra alti blocchi di marmo, lucidi sotto il chiarore delle stelle, e fasce d'ombra squadrate, le collinette bordate dai sottili pini circondavano la zona pianeggiante del giardino come sentinelle silenziose. I sistemi difensivi della villa in effetti erano dislocati proprio lì, nascosti agli occhi dei comuni mortali, perfettamente inseriti in quell'ambiente dall'aspetto antico, sfarzoso e vagamente lugubre che invece era un insieme di ritrovati tecnologici e di sapiente progettazione.

Planò direttamente sul porticato di ingresso e suonò il campanello.

La voce artefatta di Alfred lo raggiunse dal citofono. «Superman, signore. Mi trovo in questo momento impossibilitato a venire di persona ad aprire. Potrebbe raggiungermi nella Bat-Cave?»

Il meccanismo di apertura del grande portone schioccò delicatamente mentre si dischiudeva, Clark entrò, chiuse i battenti e si precipitò nella biblioteca dove si trovava il passaggio segreto.

Scendendo le gradinate avvertì la presenza di Nightwing oltre al maggiordomo, e la voce di una donna veicolata dagli altoparlanti: Barbara Gordon, che ora si faceva chiamare Oracolo.

I presenti si voltarono all'unisono quando arrivò alle loro spalle. Dalle loro facce si poteva già intuire che la situazione era peggiore di quella paventata da Clark.

Sullo schermo del computer brillava una cartina della città, con alcune zone contornate di rosso.

«Dov'è Bruce?» domandò senza mezzi termini.

«Non lo sappiamo. Stiamo cercando di capirlo.» rispose Oracolo. «Ho perso i contatti con lui due giorni fa.»

«Ho setacciato senza sosta tutta Gotham,» precisò Nightwing. «in particolare la Downtown West Side. La Batmobile si trovava a poca distanza dal porto. Comunque le tracce lasciate conducono in quella zona.»

«Recentemente Batman si stava occupando di un traffico illegale proprio sui Moli Dixon.» spiegò Barbara, rivolgendosi direttamente a Clark. «Le indagini però avevano condotto ad un punto morto e c'erano delle questioni irrisolte. L'ultimo contatto che ho avuto con Bruce è stato poco dopo la due di notte. Mi aveva comunicato che c'era del movimento sospetto.»

«C'è spesso movimento anche in orari strani in quel posto.» obiettò Dick. «Ci sono davvero troppi magazzini, depositi e rimesse per riuscire ad ispezionarli tutti in breve tempo.»

«In tal caso sarà bene cominciare subito.» affermò Clark, stringendo i pugni. Nessuno dei supercriminali o dei delinquenti della città aveva ancora reclamato la morte di Batman e questo dava delle speranze al kryptoniano. Tuttavia, due giorni di assenza totale potevano significare molte cose, nessuna delle quali positiva.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose si fanno interessanti, per Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speriamo che vi piaccia.

LUOGO IMPRECISATO

ORA SCONOSCIUTA

Se ne stava rannicchiato sul pavimento senza indumenti. Il cemento grezzo, freddo sulla pelle nuda, odorava di sangue marcio. Quanto tempo era passato? Nella sua testa continuava a contare, almeno nei momenti di lucidità, tuttavia perdeva spesso conoscenza, per cui non aveva alcuna certezza.

La luce bianca era sempre accesa, mentre i rumori che provenivano dal piano superiore tacevano di tanto in tanto, non riusciva comunque a definirne l'eventuale regolarità.

Doc arrivava ad orari imprevedibili. Doc era il modo in cui il suo auguzzino definiva se stesso. Lo aveva sempre visto con maschere diverse: Batman, il Joker, il presidente Dixon, Marylin Monroe.

Per qualche ragione, l'ultima con cui si presentò lo fece infuriare. Mai come in quel momento avrebbe voluto avere la forza di alzarsi e colpirlo. Fracassare quelle fattezze di plastica e tutte le ossa sottostanti. Eppure non si mosse. Il braccio che gli aveva rotto appena qualche ora prima immobilizzato contro il petto, le gambe raccolte, la testa appoggiata al pavimento.

Doc varcò la piccola porta fischiettando, trascinando nello stanzino una sedia di vecchio e pesante legno tarlato. Dopodiché tornò fuori per ricomparire pochi istanti dopo con una valigetta di lucida pelle bianca che mise a terra vicino alla sedia, e aprì.

Bruce non si mosse, dalla posizione in cui si trovava riusciva a malapena a vedere lacci emostatici, siringhe, fialette. Nella tasca di Doc sporgeva, come sempre, la consueta bomboletta spray e l'antibiotico.

In quel momento non aveva idea di cosa lo spettava. Quell'uomo continuava a sperimentare sul suo corpo ogni genere di violenza, nella speranza di far emergere il suo _superpotere_. Pareva non riuscire a credere che Batman, l'eroe oscuro di Gotham in grado di fermare criminali dotati di capacità sovrumane, fosse un comune essere umano.

Lo aveva bruciato, tagliato, gli aveva spezzato le ossa di un braccio in due punti e anche diverse costole, gli aveva slogato le articolazioni di spalle e caviglie, aveva tentato di soffocarlo con fumo o nell'acqua. Bruce era talmente esausto e nauseato che non riusciva neanche più a reagire. Crollava a terra appena gli era permesso, senza praticamente più muoversi. Si era orinato addosso tempo prima e aveva più volte vomitato bile e muco striato di sangue, di cui si era inzuppato i capelli e incrostato il volto e il petto.

Non mangiava e non beveva da quando si era risvegliato nello stanzino. Gli unici liquidi che acquisiva erano dovuti all'antibiotico e alla soluzione fisiologica presenti nelle siringhe che il suo torturatore gli conficcava nella carne prima di andarsene. Troppo pochi ovviamente. Era disidratato e al limite della sopportazione. Probabilmente non sarebbe sopravvissuto ancora a lungo.

Doc uscì ancora una volta e quando rientrò lo sovrastò scaricandogli addosso una secchiata di acqua gelida. La sensazione fu come una scossa di corrente elettrica, ma Bruce si mosse a malapena. Leccò d'istinto le gocce d'acqua rimaste intrappolate sulle sue labbra spaccate.

«Scusa Bruce, ma cominci ad essere eccessivamente puzzolente per i miei gusti!» ridacchiò l'altro, mentre lo fissava con la faccia di Superman.

La maschera era di quelle a basso costo e a ben vedere nemmeno somigliava a Clark. Gli occhi troppo piccoli, la mascella troppo squadrata, il sorriso troppo stupido.

Eppure era la più insopportabile da guardare.

Doc lo afferrò ad un braccio e sbuffando e digrignando i denti lo trascinò verso la sedia. Quegli spostamenti generarono fitte di dolore e spasmi ovunque. Bruce serrò i denti, ma ad ogni strattone gli sembrava che gli stesse strappando un pezzo di carne.

Per riuscire a farlo sedere sulla dannata sedia ci volle parecchio tempo. L'aguzzino prese a sudare, il sudore scolava da sotto la maschera fino a sparire oltre il collo del camice. Mentre gli legava polsi, busto e caviglie alla sedie ansimava. Evidentemente non era abituato agli sforzi fisici. «Oggi...» disse, bloccandosi per prendere fiato. «...testeremo la tua...» raddrizzò la schiena e inspirò a fondo. «Per la miseria quanto sei pesante! Dicevo, testeremo la tua resistenza mentale. Magari viene fuori qualcosa come telepatia o telecinesi o psicocinesi. Chissà?»

Bruce chiuse gli occhi e lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro. Quanto avrebbe resistito questa volta? Gli sembrava che il semplice sedersi sulla sedia avesse già risucchiato tutte le sue già scarse energie. Sorrise tristemente. Aveva sempre saputo che diventare Batman sarebbe stata la causa della sua morte prematura e, tuttavia, di tutte le volte che aveva fantasticato su come sarebbe successo, mai avrebbe creduto che sarebbe stato ucciso in uno scantinato, nudo e sporco di vomito e urina, da un folle che lo credeva un alieno o un superuomo. Soprattutto lo infastidivano tutti quei rimpianti che gli gravavano addosso. Aveva fatto del suo meglio per rendere Gotham una città più sicura. Aveva fatto del suo meglio anche per cambiare il mondo in un posto migliore. Per quello non aveva alcun rimorso. Ma aveva fatto del suo meglio per far capire quanto amasse le persone che gli erano state vicine? La risposta era talmente ovvia che gli lasciava la bocca molto più amara di tutta la bile che aveva rigurgitato in quei giorni.

Doc infilò un primo lungo ago nell'incavo del gomito del braccio lesionato. I liquido entrò nella vena bruciando. «Questo dovrebbe aiutarti a rilassarti, per cominciare. Attenuerà il dolore e gli altri sgradevoli stati corporei in cui ti trovi al momento. Poi passerò agli stimolanti, sarà un'esperienza unica nel suo genere!» esclamò l'aguzzino, con palese orgoglio nella voce contraffatta.

Oltre il buio dei suoi occhi chiusi, Bruce intravide lampi giallastri che lo costrinsero a strizzare le palpebre. Quando il dolore iniziò veramente a sparire cercò di distendere i tratti del volto. Per quanto si trattasse dell'ennesima tortura che lo avrebbe portato a gridare e a contorcersi ancora – ne era sicuro - fu almeno grato per quegli istanti di tregua.

Aprì gli occhi dopo lunghi minuti di silenzio. Doc aveva smesso di parlare, a dirla tutta aveva smesso anche di respirare e di muoversi. Aveva smesso di... esistere?

La luce nella stanza era tenue, dorata, piacevole.

Il soffitto era pitturato di un delicato color crema, con floreali stucchi bianchi. Bruce corrucciò le sopracciglia. Avvertiva il profumo del bucato appena fatto sotto di lui. Muovendosi piano si rese conto di essere disteso in un comodo letto a due piazze, con almeno tre morbidi cuscini a coccolargli il capo. La luce proveniva da un enorme finestrone coperto da eleganti tende di seta color oro con nappe di velluto marrone scuro. Davanti a lui la stanza si allungava verso un piccolo salotto con poltroncine di velluto damascato, un tavolino rotondo. Poco oltre una scrivania di mogano scuro, una sedia imbottita. A destra c'era un basso mobile di legno con piccole ante decorate e una porta con un cartellino che penzolava dal pomello in ottone lucidato. Dall'altro lato del letto c'era un'altra porta dischiusa, da cui si vedeva lo spigolo di una grossa Jacuzzi.

Il trillo di un telefono lo fece letteralmente balzare in piedi. Il cuore gli batteva così forte che temette di essere prossimo all'infarto. Si girò lentamente verso il comodino che affiancava il letto. Il telefono che suonava si trovava lì. Uno dei pulsanti sulla piccola tastiera lampeggiava di blu.

Cosa diavolo stava accadendo? Dove si trovava? Esitò a lungo, infine alzò la cornetta, pigiò il tasto lampeggiante e attese.

«Master Bruce?»

Alfred?

«Master Bruce, siete sveglio?»

«Sono sveglio.» disse e si rese conto di avere la voce parzialmente strozzata dall'ansia. Inspirò a fondo, tentando di calmare il battito del cuore. Di qualunque cosa si trattasse non doveva per nessuna ragione cedere al panico.

«Vi sentite bene?»

«Ho avuto giorni migliori.» rispose vago.

«Oh beh, sono spiacente. Speravo che questo viaggio vi fosse di giovamento.» continuò Alfred, addolcendo un poco il tono.

«Viaggio?»

«New York, signore. Problemi di jet lag?»

«New York? Sono a New York?» Ma che razza di sogno o incubo o allucinazione si trattava? «Perché sono a New York?»

Alfred fece una pausa di evidente perplessità. «Siete lì in vacanza. Vi ho chiamato come mi da vostra richiesta per svegliarvi. Siete arrivato ieri sera e vi fermerete per l'intero weekend.»

In vacanza? Quando mai si era preso una vacanza?

Scosse il capo e tornò di nuovo ad inspirare ed espirare, più volte. Era un'allucinazione, niente altro che un'allucinazione costruita dalle misture chimiche che Doc gli stava iniettando proprio in quel momento nelle vene. Se non voleva soccombere o avere un crollo nervoso doveva stare al gioco.

«Master Bruce, mi sembrate davvero confuso, forse dovreste farvi vedere da un medico.» consigliò Alfred, sempre più allarmato dalle sue reazioni scombinate.

«No, sto bene.» tentò di rassicurarlo e subito dopo aggiunse. «Però è vero, sono confuso. Probabilmente ho esagerato ieri prima di andare a dormire. Hanno un minibar davvero fornito qui. Avevo degli impegni, oltre ad esser qui per... svagarmi?»

«Un brunch con Lily Rogers per parlare delle nuove forniture ospedaliere e una cena con il senatore Goodred e sua moglie, per discutere della nuova compagnia aerea.»

Lily Rogers e il senatore Goodred non li aveva mai sentiti nominare.

«Bene, grazie.»

«Master Bruce, vi richiamerò più tardi per sentire come state.»

«Non fa nulla Alfred, sto bene.» Bruce si passò una mano tra i capelli. E gettò uno sguardo di desiderio alla Jacuzzi poco distante. Che fosse reale o meno, si sarebbe fatto comunque un lungo bagno. «Ti chiamo io questa sera.»

Quando riappoggiò la cornetta si recò alla finestra e aprì le tende. Il panorama mozzafiato gli rivelò che si trovava almeno al ventesimo piano di quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un albergo di lusso. La città sotto di lui svelava il suo profilo frastagliato, brillante, vivace. Il cielo era luminoso, poche nuvole trasparenti all'orizzonte. Un autunno frizzante, brioso, tipico della Grande Mela.

Prendersi un weekend di vacanza, lontano da Gotham e da tutti i suoi problemi, per fare public relations a favore dei propri affari. Suonava così poco probabile che già solo quello sarebbe bastato a negare la realtà di tutta quella situazione.

La droga che Doc gli aveva iniettato però era abbastanza potente da rendere ogni movimento, ogni respiro e ogni tocco talmente veritiero da indurlo a dubitare.

Non era sicuro di quale fosse l'obiettivo di quella specie di esperimento, ma la sua percezione sensoriale parlava di una realtà che il suo io cosciente invece negava. Quella condizione era molto più pericolosa di quanto si credesse, si rischiava una specie di crepa cognitiva che poteva generare conseguenze anche mortali per il fisico. Alcuni esperimenti su farmaci psicotici o trattamenti di alterazione sensoriale potevano condurre ad avere crisi epilettiche, crisi di identità, fino addirittura alla follia o all'infarto.

Tornò sui suoi passi. Al momento non poteva fare altro che lasciarsi trascinare dalla corrente. Combattere per fuoriuscire da quel sogno – o incubo – indotto poteva risultare dannoso, oltre che complicato. Per ora si sarebbe limitato a ispezionare quella nuova realtà, a cominciare dai finti piaceri della jacuzzi e magari anche una lauta colazione al ristorante dell'albergo.

 

Lavato e perfettamente rasato, vestito con un elegante completo di Ralph Lauren e con i capelli che profumavano di shampoo, Bruce Wayne uscì dalla hall dell'albergo e si soffermò qualche istante per ammirare il livello di dettaglio con cui la sua mente ricreava quella strada di New York. L'aria era piacevolmente fresca, su quel tratto di città non erano molti i veicoli che circolavano e il puzzo dello smog era lieve. L'ampio marciapiede proseguiva verso sud-ovest in lieve salita, sui lati della strada si alternavano caffè a negozi di abiti e gioiellerie e altre amenità simili. Bruce si voltò per guardare ciò che c'era dalla parte opposta e la prima cosa che vide fu un tipo piuttosto corpulento, intento a scribacchiare su di un taccuino, finirgli addosso.

L'impatto fu talmente duro da buttare Bruce a terra, nonostante l'uomo stesse camminando con lentezza e non gli avesse certo dato una spallata. Superato l'iniziale stordimento la cosa divenne ovvia quando, alzando la testa, vide di chi si trattava.

«Mi spiace terribilmente!» disse l'uomo, porgendogli la mano con aria colpevole. «Ero distratto! Sono davvero desolato, come posso farmi perdonare?»

La mano che aveva proteso per farsi aiutare si bloccò a mezz'aria. Fissò l'altro esterrefatto: «Clark?».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pausa estiva: gli aggiornamenti riprenderanno a settembre. :)


	6. Chapter 6

NEW YORK

11:00 a.m.

Clark era... beh, il solito Clark. Il lungo trench color cachi che tentava, senza troppo riuscirvi, di nascondere il portentoso fisico, il cappello di feltro e gli occhiali tondi sul naso, che rendevano il suo viso ordinario. Gli occhi azzurri, splendenti a contrasto con il cielo celeste pallido dietro di lui, che lo fissavano con un misto di confusione ed esitazione.

Afferrò la sua mano tesa e si issò in piedi. La mano dell'uomo d'acciaio. Non c'era presa più salda che Bruce conoscesse, anche se si trattava di un'illusione nella sua testa.

«Signor... Wayne?» mormorò Clark, guardandolo fisso, come se fosse incerto se pronunciare o meno quel nome.

«Sì, Clark, sono io.» Bruce si aggiustò la giacca stropicciata, accertandosi che non si fosse rovinata con la caduta. Avvertiva un lieve formicolio sulla zona dell'anca destra dove aveva urtato contro il marciapiede. La cosa lo infastidiva lievemente, considerando che quelle sensazioni fisiche così veritiere avrebbero dovuto rappresentare un campanello d'allarme nella sua coscienza. Eppure era tutto così naturale, così ordinario...

«Sono piuttosto sorpreso che lei si ricordi il mio nome.» affermò il kryptoniano. 

Bruce alzò gli occhi su di lui, ora un campanello d'allarme stava davvero suonando.

«Invero ne sono lusingato, ci siamo a malapena parlati all'inaugurazione del nuovo anno.»

«Perché non dovrei ricordare il tuo nome, Clark, noi...» qualcosa lo spinse a tacere, qualcosa nello sguardo candido dell'altro. Clark Kent era sinceramente colpito dalla sua presenza, imbarazzato dalla situazione e non mostrava alcuna complicità.

«Vorrei farmi perdonare per questo maldestro incontro, ma, ehm, non posso offrirle un pranzo come quelli a cui lei è abituato, temo.» fece un sorriso impacciato. «Sa, lo stipendio del giornalista non è proprio il massimo.»

Bruce si guardò intorno, con la mano aggiustò il nodo della cravatta, prendendo tempo. E se si fosse trattato di una sorta di simulazione? Un test? Se tutta quella strana messa in scena non si stesse svolgendo nella sua mente? E se Doc fosse in quel momento in attesa di sapere cosa mai sarebbe uscito da un incontro tra lui e il goffo giornalista del Daily Planet Clark Kent? Quell'idea generò scariche di inquietudine che gli fecero avvertire un vuoto allo stomaco. Di colpo gli parve che l'aria si facesse più cupa. Che il rumore delle auto fosse più assordante e che gli edifici fossero diventati più incombenti sul vicolo.

«Non ce n'è alcun bisogno, ho già un brunch previsto questa mattina.» Avrebbe dovuto congedarlo, mandarlo via, lasciare che sparisse come una traccia di fango sotto la pioggia e tenere così la sua memoria al sicuro. Eppure istintivamente sentiva che Clark era la sua unica speranza di salvezza in tutto quell'inferno. La logica gli suggeriva di ignorare quell'incontro, l'istinto lo pregava di non lasciarlo andare.

Superman era sempre una speranza di salvezza. In qualunque circostanza o situazione tutti loro sapevano che potevano contare su di lui. Quella sensazione di urgente aspettativa nei suoi confronti nasceva unicamente dalla consapevolezza e dalla fiducia ormai sedimentata negli anni. Clark, quel particolare Clark che lo fissava con crescente disagio negli occhi, non era altro che una chimera incorporea, come l'intera New York che pulsava e strideva attorno a lui.

«Un caffè!» esclamò infine l'altro e il sorriso gli comparve sul volto. «Posso offrirle un caffè più tardi, nel pomeriggio, che ne dice?»

«Beh, io...» _Mandalo via_ , andava ripetendosi. _Digli di sparire, non parlare più con lui!_ «D'accordo.» Quando pronunciò l'assenso, pur controvoglia, un fremito all'altezza del petto gli fece capire quanto fosse instabile, nonostante tentasse di mantenere il controllo. Quella consapevolezza fu tutt'altro che incoraggiante, strinse le labbra nervosamente.

Clark interpretò quella smorfia come fosse diretta a lui. «Non voglio certo essere un disturbo, mi rendo perfettamente conto di quanto un uomo come lei possa essere impegnato.»

«Nessun disturbo, signor Kent. In realtà in questi giorni ho molto più tempo libero di quanto non ne abbia mai avuto in vita mia.» Bruce fece un breve sospiro e poi alzò una mano ad indicare l'insegna luminosa di un caffè poco distante. 

“Caffè Regale”. 

La “c” e la “r” dell'insegna allungavano i loro sbuffi fino ad intrecciarsi tra loro creando una cornice alquanto vezzosa. La tendina bianca coprisole che spioveva dall'alto sopra la porta di ingresso dava l'idea di un luogo abbastanza raccolto. «In quel locale. Facciamo alle quattro del pomeriggio?»

Clark riprese rapidamente in mano l'immancabile taccuino e segnò orario e riferimento. «Ci sarò.»

 

La signora Rogers risultò essere una donna di più di quaranta anni, ancora in forma e piacente. In una normale situazione Bruce avrebbe flirtato con lei. Le avrebbe sorriso, mescolando complimenti espliciti e velate allusioni, forse l'avrebbe condotta a qualcosa di più che una semplice colazione d'affari. Invece parlò con lei di camici, strumenti chirurgici, materiale sterile e accessori medici e nulla più. Le comunicò l'interesse della Wayne Medical a stipulare un contratto con la sua azienda e le lasciò un biglietto da visita oltre a qualche vaga assicurazione su un corposo acquisto.

I pensieri di Bruce non avevano mai abbandonato per un solo istante l'appuntamento pomeridiano con Clark. Lui sapeva tutto ciò che c'era da sapere su Clark Kent, o Kal-El, ma in quel mondo non poteva dare niente per scontato o, peggio, fare delle rivelazioni involontarie. Lasciò la grande sala del ristorante dove aveva avuto l'incontro con Lily Rogers e si diresse, a piedi, verso la strada dove si trovavano sia il suo albergo che il Caffè Regale.

L'autunno newyorkese era tiepido e leggermente ventilato, _almeno quell'autunno newyorkese_ , ricco di colori vivaci, caldi: alberi dorati che spiccavano sui marciapiedi chiari, sciarpe colorate su giovani donne, i giacchetti blasonati degli universitari; Bruce camminò in mezzo a tutto quello lasciandosi dietro una moltitudine di sguardi. Il suo sontuoso completo lo faceva spiccare come una mosca bianca tra sciami di moscerini, la sua andatura rigida faceva balzare di lato i passanti. Un uomo come lui solitamente viaggiava su taxi lussuosi o grosse auto dai finestrini oscurati. New York gli fluiva allegramente attorno, ma non c'era nulla che attirasse davvero la sua attenzione. Impiegò circa un'ora prima di giungere sul luogo dell'appuntamento, con anticipo di poco meno di dieci minuti. Clark era già lì.

«È in anticipo.» commentò, affiancandosi al giornalista.

«Anche lei.» replicò l'altro, sorridendo apertamente.

Entrarono nel locale e si ritrovarono in un ambiente semplice ma elegante, con stampe di regge europee in bianco e nero appese alle pareti e una serie di ampie vetrate che davano su un inaspettato giardino interno. Sedettero nel posto più isolato che Bruce riuscì ad identificare.

Rimasero in silenzio fino a quando non giunse la cameriera per le ordinazioni. Poi, quando finalmente i caffè furono loro serviti in lunghe tazze fumanti, Bruce si decise a rompere il ghiaccio.

«È qui per lavoro?»

Clark annuì. «Sto seguendo un convegno sulle tecniche innovative di fertilizzazione organica e rotazioni colturali. Per la sezione Ecologia del Daily Planet.»

«Ed è interessante?» Per il miliardario era più interessante studiare le sottili mimiche facciali del viso del kryptoniano. Clark aveva l'aria di essere in egual modo in imbarazzo e lusingato. 

«Lo è. Sono nato e cresciuto in una fattoria, conosco svariate tecniche di coltivazione e me ne intendo anche di agricoltura biosostenibile, ma penso che si possa fare molto di più per il bene del pianeta e scrivere un articolo facilmente comprensibile e accattivante anche per i non esperti del settore è un'ottima opportunità.»

 _Il bene del pianeta_. Anche se non lo dava mai ad intendere, in veste di Batman, Bruce apprezzava indicibilmente quell'aspetto di Clark.

«Immagino di sì, la comunicazione è piuttosto importante.» Bruce sorseggiò il suo caffè lentamente. Il sapore amaro, leggermente tostato, gli riempì la bocca. «E quanti giorni si tratterrà a New York?»  
«Il convegno si chiude domani, nel pomeriggio. Mi sono preso un giorno in più per riordinare gli appunti. Tornerò a Metropolis lunedì mattina, diretto al giornale.»

«Anche io resterò fino a lunedì mattina.» osservò a bassa voce il miliardario, chiedendosi se quella “coincidenza” avesse un significato.

«Immagino che lei sia particolarmente impegnato in questi giorni.» considerò Clark.

«In realtà no, una cena di lavoro domani sera e niente altro. Ho deciso di prendermi una vacanza, a quanto pare.»

«Allora intende visitare qualche luogo in particolare?» 

«Non saprei neanche da dove cominciare.» Bruce si domandò se avesse senso portare avanti quella conversazione, del resto quel Clark era solo una proiezione della sua mente, il risultato della chimica perversa di Doc, per quanto ne sapeva neppure consapevole di essere Superman. Eppure ogni volta che i suoi pensieri si dirigevano verso quella direzione avvertiva una sorta di lama gelida attraversarlo al ventre. Bevve altro caffè concentrandosi sulle sensazioni di lingua e palato. La cameriera che tornò da loro per riempire di nuovo le tazze profumava di vaniglia, la luce che proveniva dalle vetrate era velatamente dorata. Quella era la realtà in cui era costretto a muoversi, non doveva dimenticarlo, metterla in discussione troppo spesso avrebbe portato ad un crollo nervoso che non poteva permettersi.

«Il convegno si chiude alle tre pomeridiane, potremmo andare insieme all'Empire State Building.» propose il giornalista.

Bruce alzò sorpreso lo sguardo.

Clark sorrise dolcemente. «Sono troppo sfacciato? Del resto ora lei è il mio capo.»

Il miliardario strinse le dita attorno alla tazza, soffocando l'impulso improvviso di gridargli che aveva bisogno d'aiuto, che era prigioniero di quella folle allucinazione, che probabilmente il suo corpo fisico era vicino alla morte, che quella non era nient'altro che una lunga agonia. Ma trattenne per sé ogni singola parola, che gli si conficcò in gola, profondamente, come una massa di aculei velenosi. «Perché no, da soli non è divertente.»

«Ma un uomo come lei non dovrebbe girare con la scorta?» chiese all'improvviso il kryptoniano.

«A Gotham giro sempre con la scorta, qui in un certo senso sono in vacanza e...» abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi abiti. Vistosi senza ombra di dubbio, soprattutto se paragonati al comune vestiario di Clark. Qualcosa scattò in lui. Indefinito eppure nitido, quasi brillante. Una sensazione più che un pensiero coerente. Un impulso che lo fece balzare in piedi con una nuova, prepotente consapevolezza. «Mi segua Kent. Andiamo a fare shopping.»

Lasciò sul tavolo una banconota dal grosso taglio, mentre Clark protestava che avrebbe dovuto offrire lui il caffè, per via dell'accaduto di quella mattina.

Bruce uscì quasi di corsa e, afferrato l'altro ad un polso, sollevò un braccio attirando l'attenzione di un taxi fermo a lato del marciapiede a qualche centinaio di metri più avanti.

Una volta dentro, gettando appena uno sguardo alla faccia sgomenta del suo amico, Bruce chiese al tassista di condurli al più vicino centro commerciale.

«Lei è un uomo pieno di sorprese, signor Wayne.» confessò Clark, mentre zigzagavano tra le trafficate vie della Grande Mela.

«Bruce.» rispose il miliardario.

«Come?»

«Chiamami Bruce e niente formalismi.»

Clark si sistemò meglio gli occhiali sopra il naso. «D'accordo, in questo caso, chiamami pure Clark.»

«Con piacere.» Bruce sorrise lievemente.

Il taxi li lasciò sulla piazzola agghindata con festoni pubblicitari di una grossa palazzina con le vetrate brillanti. Presero le scale mobili verso i piani superiori, dove si trovavano le boutique. «Vorrei acquistare qualcosa che mi renda anonimo. Uno tra tanti.» spiegò, trascinando Clark nel primo negozio.

«Sarà complicato.» disse il giornalista, guardandosi attorno con aria un po' smarrita. 

«Perché?» Bruce si avvicinò ad un manichino che indossava jeans e una camicia di un improbabile colore lilla.

«Un uomo abituato ad essere sempre elegante e ricercato difficilmente riuscirà a passare inosservato.» spiegò Clark.

«Ti ringrazio per il complimento, ma potrei sorprenderti.» Bruce si spostò verso un completo verde chiaro con sottili righe rosso bordeaux.

Il giornalista seguì il suo sguardo e sollevò scettico le sopracciglia. «Va bene, staremo a vedere.» 

Provò per primi dei pantaloni di un tessuto nero lucido e una camicia grigio pallido con risvolti rossi su polsini e colletto. Si guardò allo specchio con una smorfia di disappunto mentre alle sue spalle Clark ridacchiava divertito.

«Pronto per andare in discoteca?» scherzò il giornalista, ammiccando nella sua direzione.

«Eccessivo.» concordò Bruce e tornò nel camerino.

La seconda scelta furono dei pantaloni ampi sui fianchi e stretti ai polpacci, un gilet argentato e un cardigan fin troppo attillato. «Non dire nulla. Sembro uno studente universitario decisamente fuori corso!» borbottò, ripiombando nel camerino senza attendere commenti sarcastici da parte del compagno.

Il terzo tentativo andò meglio. Pantaloni lisci, color marrone chiaro, una maglietta bianca in lana sottile e una giacca nera in tessuto morbido, con cappuccio jakcet.

Clark lo guardò con una certa ammirazione, annuendo. «Giovanile e moderno. Non sono certo un esperto di moda, ma suppongo che possa funzionare.» 

Bruce pagò con la carta di credito e uscì dal negozio con i suoi nuovi abiti addosso e il completo dentro la busta. Avvertì da subito un'assurda sensazione di leggerezza: non dover più vestire i panni del miliardario donnaiolo Bruce Wayne e non doversi più preoccupare della facciata esteriore per coprire Batman, era una sensazione che non aveva mai provato, una sorta di edificante senso di libertà. Prese Clark sottobraccio e lo condusse verso il colorato ingresso di un negozio di donut.

Divorarono le fragranti ciambelle seduti su sgabelli girevoli e quel sapore dolce e leggermente oleoso gli parve il migliore del mondo. 

«Queste le offro io.» esclamò Clark, leccando via dalle labbra lo zucchero a velo.

«Sta bene.» Bruce guardò fuori dalla vetrina del negozio il mondo che scorreva. Quel mondo finto che in quel momento gli sembrava il più vero che potesse esistere.

Quando il giornalista fu di ritorno si alzò in piedi. «Forse facciamo ancora in tempo a fare un giro al Central Park e a cenare in un qualche fast food con quei panini unti e grassi.»

«Pensavo che sarei tornato al mio albergo a sistemare gli appunti di oggi.» Clark sembrava titubante.

Fu una risposta più dolorosa del previsto, Bruce cercò di contenere la delusione. «Oh, ma certo. Non voglio scombussolare i tuoi piani.»

«Va bene lo stesso, posso farlo domani mattina prima di recarmi al convegno, basterà alzarmi presto.» Tra loro Batman era sempre stato l'analista e l'osservatore, ma Superman era colui che meglio di tutti riusciva a cogliere il cuore nelle situazioni. Aveva percepito la sua insoddisfazione e aveva messo da parte le proprie esigenze, pur di accontentarlo.

«Ne sei sicuro?» Si sentì un po' bastardo, ma preferì approfittarne. Per nulla al mondo avrebbe rinunciato a quelle sensazioni di benessere, fino ad allora sconosciute.

«Ma certo.» ridacchiò il giornalista. «Allora, andiamo a visitare il parco più grande di Manhattan e poi a fare la cena meno salutare del mondo?»

Quella sera, con le luci interne spente, ma le tende del finestrone completamente tirate e lo splendore cangiante della città che entrava tenue ad illuminare la stanza, Bruce lasciò che il telefono della camera e il suo cellulare suonassero a vuoto. Non desiderava parlare con Alfred, poiché temeva che lo avrebbe ricondotto al punto di partenza. Quel pomeriggio si era trasformato in una sorta di rivoluzionaria conquista di una nuova identità. Non più Bruce Wayne il miliardario, non più Batman il Cavaliere Oscuro. E anche per quanto riguardava Clark: apparentemente non c'era traccia di Kal-El e neppure di Superman. Non che Bruce avesse indagato a fondo sulla cosa, ma c'erano state un paio di situazioni in cui la sirena della polizia aveva sibilato loro vicino, e non c'era stato nemmeno un accenno a voler intervenire. Clark era un boyscout, non poteva ignorare le richieste d'aiuto, nemmeno quelle indirette; ma evidentemente non in quel mondo, non nella realtà creata dall'inconscio di Bruce.

Disteso sul letto, nudo sotto le lenzuola leggere, Bruce chiuse gli occhi. Era stanco di riflettere, di cercare soluzioni, di trovare spiegazioni. Desiderava solo pensare al pomeriggio susseguente, quando avrebbe di nuovo incontrato l'amico e passato ancora una giornata senza ombre, senza rimpianti, senza dolore.


	7. Chapter 7

NEW YORK

7:33 p.m.

All'ottantaseiesimo piano dell'Empire State Building tirava costantemente il vento, folate leggere e tiepide. Clark sbirciava in basso tenendosi gli occhiali, Bruce osservava il cielo maculato di nuvole spumose con il ventre grigio e i bordi in fiamme. Il sole era calato e galleggiava rosso acceso appena sopra la linea dello skyline di New York. Quel pomeriggio si erano incontrati al di fuori del Sofitel Hotel, subito dopo la chiusura del convegno di Clark, per riprendere il giro turistico della città. Avevano visitato il Metropolitan Museum e Times Square.

L'Empire State Building era il loro punto d'arrivo. C'erano anche ristoranti dove potessero fermarsi a mangiare, prima di concludere la giornata. 

Giornata che Bruce non avrebbe voluto affatto archiviare.

«Non avevi una cena di lavoro questa sera?» esordì improvvisamente Clark tirandosi indietro e passandosi una mano sui capelli per sistemare il ciuffo che gli si arricciava sulla fronte.

Bruce lo guardò corrucciando le sopracciglia, poi ripensò al senatore di cui non ricordava neppure il nome e a sua moglie. Sollevò le spalle con noncuranza. «Non è poi così importante. Un impegno che posso rimandare.»

A quella risposta il sorriso grato di Clark gli scaldò l'anima. «E a proposito di cena, comincio ad avere fame, ho visto che c'è una bisteccheria al piano inferiore.»

Presero l'ascensore, insieme ad un gruppo di turiste straniere che li fissavano da dietro gli occhiali da sole con sguardo languido. Bruce sorrise istintivamente ad una di loro e la vide trasalire leggermente e incurvarsi civettuola verso di lui. Pensò che avrebbe dovuto togliersi l'abitudine di fare il donnaiolo e si voltò di tre quarti, agganciandosi volutamente al braccio di Clark.

Il giornalista si irrigidì leggermente e gli lanciò un'occhiata confusa. Bruce gli fece l'occhiolino e lo spinse contro la parete dell'ascensore, appoggiandosi al suo fianco.

Le donne cominciarono a distogliere lo sguardo, imbarazzate. Quando l'ascensore aprì i battenti si allontanarono lanciando loro qualche occhiata furtiva. 

Non erano le uniche ad essere imbarazzate, quando il miliardario si volse verso l'amico per spiegargli la faccenda lo vide con le guance e il naso in fiamme.

Scoppiò a ridere, la faccia di Clark era decisamente divertente. «Scusa, volevo solo evitare che quelle tipe decidessero di voler testare il tipico maschio americano.» Si allontanò alzando le mani in segno di resa. «Sono stato eccessivamente inopportuno.» ammise.

«No, cioè... beh, magari bastava semplicemente dire loro che non eravamo interessati.»

«Ammesso che parlassero inglese.» Bruce si aggiustò il colletto della morbida felpa che aveva indossato e s'incamminò verso i tavoli del ristorante, disposti lungo la parete panoramica di vetro.

Presero posto e cominciarono a leggere il menù. Il luogo era molto frequentato, quasi tutti turisti in visita. Una volta scelti i piatti e ordinato una bottiglia di vino, il miliardario incrociò le dita davanti alla bocca, osservando il suo compagno di fronte a lui. «Come va con Lois?»

Clark prese un paio di sorsi d'acqua. «Intendi Lois Lane?»

«Certamente.» _Quale altra Lois avrebbe dovuto intendere?_

«Beh, credo che sia uno degli elementi più validi del giornale. A dirla tutta non lavoriamo spesso assieme, lei si occupa di cronaca cittadina e a volte indaga su casi importanti. La mia sezione si occupa di altri ambiti.»

«Non parlavo delle sue qualità giornalistiche, mi riferivo alla tua relazione con lei.»

Di nuovo lo sguardo sgomento. «Se non stai facendo riferimento ad un rapporto lavorativo non so cosa tu intenda.»

Il cameriere arrivò portando con sé la bottiglia di vino. Si soffermò vicino a loro e con un paio di mosse ben studiate aprì il tappo e versò nei bicchieri il liquido color rubino. «Buona serata, signori.» si congedò con un leggero inchino.

«Clark, so che avete una storia.» Forse non avrebbe dovuto saperlo, in quel luogo lui era solo il padrone del Daily Planet, non di certo il miglior amico di Superman e non collaborava con lui per salvare il pianeta, né era a conoscenza della sua identità segreta o delle sue relazioni intime. Ma ormai era tardi, non poteva certo rimangiarsi le parole appena dette. Quella era una leggerezza che in fin dei conti non sarebbe stata poi così dannosa.

«Credo che ti stia confondendo con qualcun altro. Lois è fidanzata, ma non con me.»

Quella sì che era una bella novità. «Davvero? Mi dispiace.»

«E perché?» Clark bevve un altro sorso d'acqua, lasciando il vino intatto.

Fu Bruce a sentirsi a disagio. «Suppongo che tu...»

Clark si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso e fece un sorrisetto nervoso. «Bruce, io sono gay.»

Il bicchiere di vino che il miliardario aveva afferrato e stava portandosi alle labbra rimase a mezz'aria. «Come?»

«È anche per questo che prima, sull'ascensore, quando ti sei appoggiato a me in quel modo...»

Bruce era incredulo. E così la sua personale proiezione di Superman, la sua “idealizzazione” di Clark Kent era omosessuale. Nel suo mondo perfetto, il suo amico era gay e ora lo stava guardando impacciato, in attesa di una reazione.

Avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa di molto diplomatico, del resto si conoscevano da appena due giorni. Avrebbe dovuto essere educato e apparire distaccato rispetto a quella rivelazione, invece scoppiò a ridere.

Che cosa stava tentando di suggerirgli il suo inconscio? Quel Clark era lì per lui, era lì per farlo sentire bene e al sicuro. Era lì per qualche altro motivo che lui stesso non avrebbe mai sospettato?

Le sopracciglia del giornalista si incurvarono in un'amareggiata V «Cosa c'è di tanto divertente?»

«Oh, Clark, non fraintendere, non sto ridendo per quello che pensi!» Bruce tentò di contenersi, si passò le dita sulle labbra contratte, faticando a prendere fiato.

«E allora per cosa stai ridendo?» continuò l'altro, sempre più irritato.

«Sto ridendo perché evidentemente io stesso non comprendo fino in fondo l'entità dei miei desideri.» Alzò la testa per osservare clienti seduti che consumavano enormi bistecche, qualcuno gettava loro sguardi incuriositi. «Rido perché la parte irrazionale e più egoista di me sta tentando di fare a pezzi quello per cui ho sempre combattuto, mostrandomi un luogo a cui sento di appartenere.» Si volse verso le vetrate. La città al tramonto. Quel senso di pace e liberazione che lo avvolgevano, protettive e rassicuranti molto più del pesante mantello antiproiettile e ignifugo della sua armatura. Tornò a rivolgersi Clark, la cui espressione da offesa era diventata confusa e sorpresa. Le sue parole, solo rivelazioni balorde che non avevano senso per lui. «Io sento di appartenere a questo mondo, Clark.» Bruce gli sorrise con dolcezza, ma avvertiva il dolore salire dal petto fino a serrargli la gola. «Ma so... _so!_ Che è solo un'illusione.» Appena pronunciò quelle parole. Quello che era solo uno strazio emotivo prese una consistenza improvvisa. Strinse in una morsa feroce il suo cuore, gli arpionò i polmoni bloccandogli il respiro. Attorno a lui tutto cominciò a girare, a distorcersi.

La faccia preoccupata di Clark si deformò, perse consistenza.

«Bruce? Bruce che hai?» la voce dell'amico giunse a singhiozzo.

Lottò per respirare, lottò per non affondare nell'oscurità. Braccia robuste attorno a lui lo sostennero, lo cullarono.

Bruce cercò la luce, doveva essercene da qualche parte.

«Chiamate un'ambulanza!» gridavano altri.

No. NO! Nessuna ambulanza! Occhi spalancati e vuoti, arpionò l'aria con le dita e raggiunse qualcuno. «Portami via da qui.» ansimò. «Portami in albergo!»

 

Si risvegliò in preda al panico. Gridò, si dimenò. Finché non si rese conto di mani forti contro il suo petto. Mani che lo trattenevano immobile, ma con gentilezza. E una voce bassa e rassicurante che gli garantiva che era tutto a posto. Ci mise qualche istante a sincerarsi che non si trovava nella sua prigione di cemento, che non era nudo, che non era agonizzante, che non era nelle mani di...

Era dove doveva essere! Pensò con determinazione. 

Attorno a lui la luce tenue di alcune lampade accese, coperte da teli leggeri. La grande finestra col tendaggio chiuso. Gli arredi lussuosi. Clark, senza giacca, con la camicia appena sbottonata in gola, sospeso sopra di lui. 

Bruce aveva sempre pensato che l'azzurro delle iridi di Clark dimostrasse in realtà che non era umano. Era un colore schietto, vivo, brillante. Quasi luminoso, anche nelle tenebre. Alzò una mano e gli accarezzò la guancia. La ritirò subito, stupito da quel gesto.

Il giornalista non sembrò nemmeno farci caso. «Mi hai spaventato a morte, Bruce! Hai avuto un collasso improvviso. Ti ho portato in albergo come mi hai richiesto. Il dottore che ti ha visitato ha detto che non c'è nulla che non vada, eppure al ristorante sembrava che stessi avendo un attacco cardiaco, o qualcosa di simile.»

Clark era bello, lo aveva sempre pensato. I tratti cesellati del suo volto, la dolcezza delle sue espressioni, la fierezza nei suoi occhi quando stava per affrontare un nemico. La potenza che emanava il suo corpo, la tensione dei muscoli in volo, i capelli che si muovevano al vento. Bello come un dio. Luminoso come il sole e privo di macchie. Il suo perfetto opposto. L'ovvio contrario di una creatura ferita che si muoveva furtiva nell'oscurità.

Alzò ancora una volta la mano e con le dita si agganciò al colletto della camicia tirando l'altro verso il basso.

«Bruce?» L'amico si lasciò trascinare. «Bruce stai bene? Di' qualcosa, per fa...»

Lo portò così vicino a sé da sentire il respiro tiepido sulle labbra. Lo baciò. Catturò la sua bocca, vi strofinò la propria lentamente e gli fece scorrere la braccia attorno al collo, trattenendolo mentre affondava piano la lingua.

Era una sensazione sconosciuta, unica. Le labbra di Clark erano accoglienti, il suo calore era dolce. La sua pelle era liscia al tatto e il suo odore di uomo lo eccitava come non avrebbe mai creduto.

L'amico non oppose resistenza. Si lasciò baciare docile e passivo all'inizio, poi però Bruce avvertì le grandi mani farsi strada sul suo corpo. Avvolgerlo, sollevarlo, spingerlo contro di sé. 

Le loro lingue si sfiorarono e poi si rincorsero. Le labbra si bagnarono e i loro respiri si confusero. Bruce aprì gli occhi e vide che quelli di Clark erano chiusi. Gli accarezzò la base del collo, infilò le dita tra le ciocche nere. Quando era stata l'ultima volta che aveva baciato qualcuno? Di chi si trattava? Non aveva memoria di aver fatto mai nulla del genere. Non ricordava niente di tanto speciale.

Si staccarono solo per riprendere fiato. Ancora strettamente uniti l'uno all'altro. Si guardarono negli occhi mantenendo un titubante silenzio. Almeno finché Clark non lo aiutò a riadagiarsi nel letto e si alzò, allacciandosi la camicia scomposta.

«Mi dispiace.» disse Bruce, guardandolo camminare verso il bagno.

L'acqua del rubinetto scrosciò qualche istante. Quando tornò da lui aveva ancora le guance colorite e qualche gocciolina che scivolava dalla fronte. Il miliardario sorrise lievemente.

«Forse dovrei essere io a scusarmi.» esclamò Clark. «Anche se per la verità non ritengo che ci sia nulla di cui dispiacersi.»

«Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare.» chiarificò. «Ho avuto un mancamento, ma ora sto bene.» Era vero, si sentiva in forma, come se non fosse successo nulla. Dopo la dichiarazione sconvolgente di Clark aveva evidentemente abbassato troppo le difese. Quel mondo così perfetto era anche molto fragile, rischiava di crollare se Bruce si faceva esitante.

«E il bacio?» azzardò l'altro.

Bruce si mise seduto con cautela, schiacciò i cuscini contro lo schienale e vi si appoggiò. Si prese del tempo prima di rispondere. Lui per primo era perplesso. Non si trattava solo di attrazione fisica, o di bisogno di contatto, di senso di familiarità. Era molto di più. Era qualcosa che andava oltre il qui e l'ora. Che andava oltre i suoi stessi desideri o le sue pulsioni, anche quelle più profonde e insospettabili. Più ci pensava e più giungeva alla conclusione che si trattava di qualcosa nato ben prima di tutta quella faccenda. Germogliato all'origine della sua conoscenza con Clark.

Superman, Kal-el, Clark Kent. Il dio, l'alieno, l'uomo. Ogni singolo aspetto di lui era penetrato nell'animo di Bruce, aveva raggiunto il suo cuore, il suo spirito, ne aveva completato i pensieri e definito le certezze. 

Batman si considerava un solitario, tentava di tenere a distanza le persone che amava. Eppure, ora come non mai, si rendeva conto di quanto falso fosse quel proposito. Alfred, Dick, Jason. E tutti i membri della Justice League. Persino i criminali che tanto si affannava a contrastare. Ognuno di loro, a modo suo, era entrato a far parte della sua vita, creando connessioni indistruttibili. Poteva negarlo quanto gli pareva, ma non era così che funzionava la vita. E Clark, beh, lui era anche qualcosa in più: la luce calda che contrasta la notte, l'acciaio indistruttibile che non teme di essere spezzato. Era il rifugio sicuro. Bruce alzò lentamente lo sguardo su di lui. Scompigliato, allarmato, confuso, rimaneva comunque un solido appiglio a cui sostenersi.

«Non è vero che basto a me stesso.» mormorò, dando involontaria voce ai suoi pensieri. «Ho bisogno di te, Clark. Avrò sempre bisogno di te.»

Il giornalista si accostò al letto, sedette sul bordo. «Bruce, non credo di capire il senso delle tue parole.» affermò con voce quieta. «Forse non stai così bene come pensi. Non importa, lascia stare la mia domanda di prima e non dartene pena. Qualunque sia il significato di quel bacio, è stato comunque bello.»

Bruce sorrise debolmente. Clark aveva ragione, non doveva dare un significato alla situazione, oppure tutto si sarebbe sgretolato rivelando l'atroce verità. In quel mondo non c'era un Batman e nemmeno un Superman. In quel mondo Jason non era mai morto.

«Sì, è stato bello.» Gli prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra, succhiandogli lentamente l'indice e poi il medio. «Potrebbe continuare ad esserlo. Perché non resti qui stanotte?»


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: descrizione esplicita di ferite in questo capitolo.

GOTHAM – DOWNTOWN WEST SIDE

10:43 p.m.

I capanni erano predisposti lungo le strade laterali che partivano dalla banchina del porto, si intersecavano tra di loro in angolature precise lasciando ampie aree per il carico e lo scarico merci su piazzole laterali e quasi nessuno spazio fra i passaggi posteriori. I tetti di lamiera riflettevano il tenue biancore della luna.

Superman veleggiava ad una ventina di metri sopra la Downtown West Side. Con quella scarsa luminosità non riusciva a vedere bene tutto ciò che si muoveva. In quei due giorni di ricerche Nightwing e Oracolo e lui erano comunque riusciti a delimitare l'area ad una porzione abbastanza piccola da essere scandagliata con rapidità. Dick era in ricognizione proprio in quel momento e Clark attendeva un segnale. Dovevano essere cauti, evitare di fare irruzione nel posto sbagliato per non pregiudicare le ricerche e mettere ancora più a rischio la vita di Bruce.

Sul fatto che Batman fosse vivo ne convenivano tutti. Gli unici a chiedersi che fine avesse fatto il vigilante erano i poliziotti di Gotham, che non beneficiavano dei suoi interventi da ormai cinque giorni. Per il resto, ancora nessuno aveva reclamato la morte del Cavaliere Oscuro, eppure in tanti avrebbero fatto carte false pur di vantarsi di un simile risultato.

Clark serrò la mandibola, cominciando a calare lentamente mentre l'aria fredda che proveniva dal mare faceva sventolare il suo mantello. Cinque giorni. La realtà era che nessuno di loro voleva davvero ammettere che le possibilità di ritrovarlo in vita fossero...

«Ehi Supes, mi ricevi?» La voce di Nightwing frusciò nel suo orecchio.

«Forte e chiaro.»

«Ho trovato il punto. Il sesto capannone della zona a sud. Sono dentro una sorta di ripostiglio e vi sono l'armatura e la cintura di Batman. Di lui non c'è traccia, ma credo valga la pena che tu faccia un'esplorazione più approfondita.»

«Rimani in attesa. Provvedo subito.» Si spostò, planando sopra i tetti pallidi. Quando identificò la zona atterrò con delicatezza sul lato destro dell'edificio, dove non avvertiva alcun movimento, a parte lo strisciare furtivo di qualche grosso ratto e sfruttò la sua vista a raggi X per guardare all'interno. C'erano tre uomini indaffarati intorno ad un nastro trasportatore. Bancali con casse, sacchi appoggiati alle pareti. Due grossi macchinari al momento immobili, aria polverosa. L'ufficio in cui Dick attendeva, un'ombra perfettamente mimetizzata tra le altre, i suoi bastoni in mano pronti all'uso. Clark strizzò le palpebre, ancora oltre vide uno spogliatoio vuoto attaccato ad un gabinetto sudicio. Nessuna traccia di Bruce, almeno non su quel livello. Cercò con più attenzione. C'erano un paio di botole sul pavimento. Una conduceva ad una sorta di sottoscala vuoto e l'altra ad una piccola stanza. Mura spoglie e un uomo accasciato per terra.

Clark sollevò e fletté il braccio. «Nightwing, prendi l'equipaggiamento di Batman e allontanati da qui. Ci vediamo alla Bat-Cave a breve.»

«L'hai trovato?»

«L'ho trovato.» Il pugno sfondò la parete di mattoni come fosse di cartapesta. L'intonaco si sollevò in aria polverizzato. Clark avanzò attraverso la nube grigiastra. I tre individui presenti lo fissarono con le bocche spalancate, uno di loro estrasse una pistola, ma non si diede nemmeno il fastidio di sparare un colpo e fuggì via, seguendo gli altri due che lo avevano preceduto. Clark si guardò attorno, alla fine afferrò alcuni dei sacchi pieni di pietrisco che giacevano lì vicino e li lanciò verso i fuggitivi. Uno di loro riuscì a guadagnare l'uscita, ma l'uomo con la pistola e il terzo furono colpiti crollando a terra grugnendo.

Clark pensò che si sarebbe occupato loro in un secondo momento, si voltò verso la botola e si diede un rapido slancio per raggiungerla, quando atterrò di nuovo ebbe una sorta di giramento di testa. Colto alla sprovvista slittò in avanti e fu costretto a poggiare un ginocchio a terra per non cadere. Scosse la testa confuso. Lo sguardo si offuscò all'improvviso.

Cosa stava succedendo?

Afferrò la botola e la strappò via. Scese le scale appoggiandosi al muro. Qualcosa non andava. Un'atmosfera pesante opprimeva l'aria.

Quel luogo era completamente buio e maleodorante. Sangue, vomito e disinfettante.

Strappò via dai cardini anche la piccola porta metallica, ma dovette spingere un paio di volte, sembrava incredibilmente solida per quanto parzialmente arrugginita.

Bruce era riverso in un angolo della stanza, in una posizione strana, sembrava come spezzato. Clark dovette scuotere di nuovo il capo. La testa non smetteva di girare e lui si sentiva sempre più debole. «Nightwing, mi senti?» avanzò barcollando leggermente. Con la vista a raggi X riusciva a vedere il cuore di Bruce battere ancora e i polmoni gonfiarsi nel respiro, seppure debole. «Dick?» Nessuna risposta. Vedeva le ossa rotte e non molto altro. Nessun segno di coscienza.

Si tolse il mantello e si chinò su Bruce, avvolgendovelo con cura. Si sentiva più debole ad ogni istante che passava e tutto quello era decisamente strano e indubbiamente pericoloso. Raccolse il corpo di Bruce tra le braccia e ritornò sui propri passi. Fece alcuni lunghi balzi cercando di guadagnare l'uscita. Ormai non pensava più agli uomini che aveva atterrato, la sua unica preoccupazione era andarsene da quel magazzino maledetto e portare l'amico al sicuro. L'aria fresca della notte gli schiarì immediatamente i pensieri. Inspirò a fondo e poi spiccò il volo verso Villa Wayne.

Pochi istanti dopo pensò che forse sarebbe dovuto tornare indietro per interrogare almeno uno dei due delinquenti, ma bastò una semplice occhiata al volto di Bruce per rendersi conto che non c'era tempo.

 _Dio, Bruce, cosa ti hanno fatto?_ Pensò, sentendo il cuore ghiacciarsi. L'incarnato del volto dell'amico era giallastro, gli occhi infossati erano circondati da maculate ecchimosi purpuree, il naso era incrostato di sangue e la bocca dischiusa presentava tracce essiccate di schiuma verdastra e coaguli marroni. Aveva lividi sugli zigomi e tagli sulle labbra. Lo raccolse ancor più contro il proprio petto, anche nel sibilo stridente del vento udiva il suo respiro sempre più incerto. «Ci siamo quasi, resisti ancora un po'.» sussurrò. «Rimani con noi, Bruce. Rimani con me.»

 

Nightwing si trovava già nella Bat-Cave, insieme ad Alfred, quando Clark li raggiunse e adagiò con cautela il corpo immobile di Bruce sopra al tavolo. Nel momento in cui tolsero il mantello rimasero tutti e tre senza fiato.

Dick esplose in un singhiozzo, dimostrando d'un tratto tutta la sua giovane età. Alfred si portò una mano alla gola come se faticasse a respirare, poi parlò con voce bassa e grave. «Temo che dovremmo portare master Bruce all'ospedale, non ho le competenze necessarie per occuparmi di lui in queste condizioni.»

«Faremo di meglio.» Clark si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, facendo abbastanza pressione da immobilizzarlo. Dick alzò il viso sconvolto su di lui. «Va al batcomputer e contatta la Watch Tower.» gli disse il kryptoniano, cercando di mantenere la voce calma. «Di' loro di mandare immediatamente il Javelin. Cureremo Bruce in orbita, abbiamo una tecnologia superiore a quella umana, dobbiamo tenerlo in vita per il poco tempo che ci separa dall'arrivo.»

Nightwing annuì e senza dire una parola si diresse alla postazione.

Clark si affiancò ad Alfred, di fronte al corpo devastato dell'amico, avvertendo una rabbia e un dolore tali da riuscire a stento a contenerli. Eppure, sapeva di dover mantenere il controllo. Se Bruce fosse stato al suo posto avrebbe pianificato con efficienza una linea d'azione. Così si obbligò a guardare le piaghe e i tagli profondi, il braccio gonfio come un sacco da pugilato e violaceo laddove le ossa erano state spezzate, le bruciature annerite e le croste traboccanti di pus purulento. «Non morirà, Bruce è un combattente.» disse, cercando di essere persuasivo. Cercando di convincere se stesso.

«Non dimentichi la cosa più importante.» mormorò Alfred, muovendosi verso un armadio nelle vicinanze e tornando con teli, coperte, fiale e bende. «Il signor Bruce è soprattutto molto ostinato.»

«Già.» Superman fece un sorriso amaro. «Il più ostinato che io conosca.»

 

NEW YORK

22:40 p.m.

Clark si imbarazzava spesso. Lo faceva quando Bruce, per gioco, flirtava con Lois di fronte a lui. Quando riceveva i complimenti di Diana dopo una battaglia. Quando otteneva un encomio per il suo lavoro da giornalista o il sorriso spudorato di qualche ragazza che aveva appena salvato. Ed era proprio quella purezza interiore che aveva il maggior valore intrinseco agli occhi di Bruce, ancor più della sua forza disumana, della sua invulnerabilità o di tutte le altre caratteristiche che lo rendevano l'essere più potente al mondo.

In quel momento Clark era molto imbarazzato. Aveva l'aria stupefatta e le guance colorite. «Io non so se dovrei.» mormorò. Gli occhi azzurri brillavano come se emanassero una luce propria.

«E perche non dovresti?» Il miliardario, che teneva ancora la mano dell'altro nella sua, lo tirò con forza verso di sé. Clark emise un breve gemito sorpreso mentre veniva trascinato fino a toccare col petto quello di Bruce. La camicia sbottonata lasciava intravedere la curva della gola e la pelle chiara e liscia dei pettorali prominenti; i ciuffi neri di capelli scivolati in maniera disordinata sulla fronte e gli occhi spalancati gli davano un aspetto un po' smarrito. Bruce pensò che erano dettagli che rendevano l'ordinario Clark Kent decisamente attraente. Rimase meravigliato da se stesso per il fatto di trovare appetibile un uomo o, forse, semplicemente trovare appetibile qualcuno. Per troppo tempo aveva rifiutato di approfondire quel lato della sua vita. L'esistenza stessa di Batman non dava spazio alle relazioni, ma solo alle falsità di Bruce Wayne in quel teatro melodrammatico che aveva inscenato per distogliere i sospetti di amici e nemici.

Una voce malignamente soddisfatta gli ricordò perentoria che in quel mondo non esisteva nessun Batman e nessun Superman e allora divenne immediatamente più facile baciarlo di nuovo.  
Clark trattenne il fiato solo per un secondo, poi le sue mani scivolarono sopra le spalle di Bruce schiacciandolo contro i cuscini. Dischiuse le labbra, accolse la lingua dell'altro, si staccò lanciandogli uno sguardo febbrile, colmo di desiderio. «Non dovrei fare questo con il mio capo, non è etico.» ansimò.

Bruce ridacchiò. Avvolse le braccia attorno al collo dell'altro. «Non ti darò alcuna promozione, se la cosa può rassicurarti.»

Anche il giornalista sorrise. «Mi rassicura abbastanza.» Poi si fece di nuovo serio. «Hai avuto un mezzo infarto poche ore fa, Bruce, forse non è il caso di...»

«Oh, sta zitto Kent!» Serrò tra i pugni i capelli di Clark. «In tutta la mia vita non sono mai stato così bene!» Era vero. Lasciò lentamente andare la presa, fissando con desiderio crescente la linea marcata della mascella, il solido fascio di tendini del collo, i pettorali massicci sotto la camicia stropicciata. I muscoli nascosti si gonfiavano sotto il cotone a buon mercato, il respiro agitato di Clark faceva tirare i bottoni sul torace. «Perché non ti spogli?» chiese, a voce bassa. Una domanda che aveva il tono del comando.

Clark si mise in piedi con indugio, sollevò piano le mani e cominciò a sbottonarsi. L'indumento venne via rivelando alla luce dorata delle lampade della stanza il corpo statuario. Fece scorrere la cerniera dei pantaloni e poi li calò piano. I boxer bianchi aderivano alle cosce muscolose e mettevano in evidenza l'erezione parziale. Lasciò i vestiti a terra e guardò Bruce titubante.

«Quelli non li togli?» lo punzecchiò il miliardario.

«Bruce, ho detto che sono gay, ma questo non significa che abbia molta esperienza.» protestò il giornalista.

«Amo questo lato del tuo carattere.» ribatté, intimamente deliziato.

«Come?»

«Niente. Piuttosto, io non ho _alcuna_ esperienza in merito, per cui non devi sentirti a disagio.» Bruce gettò di lato le lenzuola del letto. Indossava il pigiama di seta. Sollevò le ginocchia, divaricando lievemente le gambe, infine aprì la giacca. I peli scuri ricoprivano i suoi pettorali impostati dal duro allenamento di una vita, tuttavia non c'erano le cicatrici delle innumerevoli battaglie a marchiarlo. La sua pelle era integra, il suo corpo era sano.

Bruce indagò il proprio busto, la zona dello sterno, dove appoggiava il bordo inferiore della pesante maschera, nel corso degli anni si era inspessita formando una scura callosità. Ora era liscia, intonsa.

Le circolari incisioni dei proiettili che a volte avevano perforato i primi prototipi di armatura, sparite. I graffi e le bruciature semplicemente mai esistiti.

Gli occhi di Clark si ravvivarono di nuovo desiderio, seguendo le mani del miliardario che scivolavano sul proprio corpo familiare e sconosciuto al tempo stesso. Bruce se ne rese conto e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso malizioso. «Per quanto ancora vuoi fare il timido, Kent?» Le dita che esploravano l'epidermide rallentarono e iniziarono a risalire il costato con lenti cerchi, raggiunsero i capezzoli e li accarezzarono delicatamente. Fu una sensazione piacevole, una piccola scossa di libidine che gli fece dischiudere la bocca per sospirare piano.

Quello fu quanto bastava. L'erezione di Clark finì di gonfiarsi. Il giornalista si liberò dell'intimo, ormai diventato un fastidioso pezzo di stoffa. Si accostò al letto. Allontanò le mani di Bruce e si curvò fino a poggiare le labbra sopra uno dei capezzoli.

Bruce chiuse gli occhi.

Il giornalista leccò lentamente la superficie, fece roteare la lingua sopra l'aureola e infine morse la carne.

Il miliardario ebbe un sussulto. Ora anche il suo membro premeva contro i pantaloni.

Clark passò all'altro capezzolo, ripetendo il rituale, mentre con le mani scorreva sui fianchi e si infilava sotto l'elastico alla vita. Bruce si puntellò sui talloni per agevolarlo. Rimase anche lui in boxer. Clark alzò la testa per guardarlo, ma il miliardario lo afferrò, trattenendolo. «Baciami, Clark. Leccami, mordimi, lasciami pure dei lividi, ma voglio sentirti.» ansimò. «Voglio sentire il tuo corpo, la tua presenza, la tua essenza su di me. Voglio sentire che ci sei davvero!»

«Ma io ci sono.» rispose l'altro con dolcezza, facendo come gli aveva chiesto. Lo baciò sul collo, iniziò a distendersi sopra di lui. Muscoli, ossa massicce, il palpito del sangue sotto la pelle calda. «E, Dio! Non hai nemmeno idea di quanto ti voglio! Così intensamente che ho sul serio paura di lasciarti dei lividi.»

«Fallo, non m'importa!» Bruce strinse i fianchi snelli tra le proprie cosce. Sollevò il bacino toccando col proprio fallo quello dell'altro, strofinandosi fino a sentirsi quasi scoppiare dal desiderio.

Clark lo baciò appena dietro l'orecchio, scostò con la mano la seta del pigiama e affondò i denti sopra la sua spalla. Iniziò ad ondeggiare, intensificando lo strusciare reciproco dell'inguine.

Bruce emise un mugolio profondo, digrignando i denti. La stoffa dei suoi boxer gli pareva ruvida carta vetrata contro il suo glande scoperto e sensibile. Sentì una delle mani del giornalista farsi strada sui suoi glutei. Le dita forzare il bordo dell'indumento intimo e stringere la natica. Non ci volle molto che la stoffa si strappasse. Clark accarezzò e strizzò e poi si spostò sui testicoli.

«No!» Reagì allarmato il miliardario. In quel momento il suo corpo gli sembrava come privo di pelle, coi nervi scoperti e talmente ricettivi da farlo tremare ad ogni contatto. «O potrei...»

«Non fa niente. Ti farò venire di nuovo.» lo rassicurò l'altro, baciandolo sulla guancia e sulla linea della mascella. Racchiuse la punta nel suo palmo e roteò ritmicamente il polso. Gli catturò la bocca, soffocando il mezzo grido di Bruce, nel momento in cui lo sperma schizzava fuori con una spinta rabbiosa.

Con la mano pulita Clark lo afferrò alla mascella e lo obbligò ad alzare gli occhi su di lui. Bruce respirava affannosamente, incredulo della violenza e della rapidità di quell'orgasmo. Ricambiò lo sguardo, annebbiato.

«Lo vuoi ancora? Lo vuoi... fino in fondo?» gli chiese il giornalista, serio.

«Cristo, Clark!» Bruce ansimava. Il cuore gli batteva con tale forza da rimbombargli nelle orecchie. «Quanti amanti hai avuto prima di oggi?»

«Nessuno, sei il primo. Allora?»

Il primo? Bruce ridacchiò e finì col tossire. L'eccellenza kryptoniana. A quanto pareva anche quel Clark era una sorta di superuomo. «Se lo voglio fino in fondo? Sì, dannazione! Te l'ho già detto. Prendimi, fottimi, fammi sanguinare! Voglio qualcosa che lasci il segno per sempre.»

Clark fece un breve sorriso. I suoi occhi luminosi avevano perso parte della loro gentilezza e ora sembravano quelli di un predatore famelico. Si alzò quanto bastava per farlo girare.

Bruce si ritrovò con la faccia appoggiata ai cuscini e il bacino sollevato. Clark si sistemò fra le sue gambe e con un gesto secco terminò di stracciargli i boxer.

Così esposto il miliardario avvertì i brividi dalle natiche risalire lungo la spina dorsale. Il suo membro era svuotato, l'aria immobile si fece fredda sull'epidermide sudata.

«Clark?» Emerse un barlume del suo antico spirito di autoconservazione.

L'altro si piegò su di lui, gli diede un bacio delicato sulla guancia e sulla tempia dove erano piovuti i capelli in morbide onde arruffate. «Shh, non temere Bruce, ti piacerà.»

Bruce chiuse gli occhi. La voce del suo vecchio amico aveva ancora il potere di farlo sentire al sicuro. Eppure era così carica di passione, così densa di emozioni da sembrare quasi quella di uno sconosciuto.

Ebbe una pulsazione dolorosa all'altezza del cuore. La cosa lo terrorizzò. Clark lo stava ancora baciando, così tentò di concentrarsi solo sulla sensazione di quelle labbra morbide e umide sul suo viso. Strinse convulsamente nei pugni la morbida imbottitura del cuscino.

Il giornalista aveva conservato lo sperma nella mano, poiché quando gli insinuò due dita tra i glutei qualcosa di viscido gli bagnò la fessura. La sensazione fu così sconvolge e forte per un tocco così morbido da lasciarlo stordito. Il dolore al petto svanì immediatamente e il suo cazzo ebbe un palpito. Allungò timidamente una mano, fino ad afferrarsi l'asta ancora molle e i testicoli.

Clark gli baciò la schiena, succhiò la pelle tesa lungo la spina dorsale. «Sto per infilare un dito.» lo avvertì.

Bruce non sapeva se essergli grato per averlo avvisato o intimargli di chiudere il becco e scoparlo senza tanti preamboli. Decise di starsene zitto.

Venne penetrato e, per essere un semplice dito, gli parve di ricevere qualcosa di enormemente grosso in uno spazio decisamente troppo angusto.

«Dio!» esclamò, soffocando la voce sul cuscino.

Clark mosse la mano in senso rotatorio dentro di lui e con l'altra raggiunse quella di Bruce ancora aggrappata al suo membro, ma immobile. Cominciò ad accarezzarlo, ad incitarlo. Bruce riprese con esitazione a toccarsi.

Il giornalista inserì piano un secondo dito, continuando ad agevolare la masturbazione del compagno. Bruce non si rese conto da subito che aveva iniziato a muovere le anche a ritmo della mano di Clark. Provava ancora del fastidio reale per quella intrusione, ma avvertiva anche il suo membro indurirsi e scie voluttuose serpeggiare fino allo stomaco, facendogli accapponare la pelle.

Clark iniziò a divaricare. A tirare fuori le dita e poi rientrare. Cominciò a premere verso il fondo e poi massaggiare l'anello esterno. Aveva anche lui il fiato corto per l'eccitazione. Bruce dalla posizione in cui si trovava non riusciva a vederlo, ma era certo che il cazzo del compagno fosse tanto duro da dolergli.

«Quanto ancora intendi farmi aspettare?» boccheggiò, strappando quella frase coerente ai mille pensieri annebbiati dalle troppe sensazioni che bombardavano il suo corpo. L'aveva detto per Clark, in realtà bramava quanto temeva quello per cui, poco prima, l'aveva implorato.

Il giornalista non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte. Tolse entrambi le mani e Bruce si ritrovò improvvisamente solo con se stesso. Girò piano il capo, guardandolo da dietro le spalle. I capelli gli erano finiti sugli occhi, vedeva a malapena il corpo imponente di Clark brillare come bronzo, lucido di sudore alla luce dorata della stanza. Una sagoma minacciosa su di lui. Dita forti che si aggrappavano ai suoi glutei, aprendoli fino a fargli male.

«Dio!» gemette ancora. La punta del cazzo del giornalista si appoggiò sull'orifizio umido. Clark premette senza esito, allora infilò ancora una volta due dita e di nuovo pompò e roteò. Bruce strinse il proprio membro contro il palmo. Gli tremavano i muscoli delle gambe. Faticò a rimanere immobile. L'altro provò di nuovo e questa volta parte del glande entrò. Bruce spalancò la bocca e gridò. Affondò la faccia sul cuscino. Gli sembrava di andare a fuoco. Clark spinse ancora in lui facendogli un male dannato. Parte del suo io analitico gli fece notare che nonostante il dolore e la sensazione di bruciore il suo cazzo non stava perdendo l'erezione.

Riprese forsennatamente a masturbarsi e Clark a spingere. A poco a poco gli fu dentro. Interamente.

Qualcosa di caldo gli colò dalle dita. Pochi istanti dopo l'orgasmo cominciò a salire dal basso ventre fino a saettare in ogni suo centro nervoso. Alle sue spalle il compagno spingeva e si muoveva, il suo respiro un ruggito roco, basso e feroce.

Un'ondata di calore e una pulsazione, mentre lo sperma schizzava una volta, poi un'altra, sul suo palmo vacillante. Bruce urlò ancora e poi si morse le labbra, consapevole che a breve non sarebbe più riuscito a reggersi con le proprie forze. Clark non accennava a diminuire. Si muoveva veloce su di lui, lo colpiva, affondava e si ritraeva per affondare di nuovo. Lo riempiva, lo dilatava, arrivava ad una tale profondità che Bruce cominciò a perdere il senso della realtà.

Quando la mano del giornalista lo raggiunse alla gola, sollevandolo fino ad avvinghiarlo al proprio petto, senza staccarsi da lui, continuando ad impalarlo con vigore invariato, Bruce si contorse per qualche istante, lo sentiva talmente dentro di sé da avvertirlo fino allo stomaco. Il movimento convulso gli faceva battere i denti. Solo Clark avrebbe potuto fotterlo tenendolo a quel modo considerando il suo peso e massa muscolare. La posizione inizialmente gli era parsa estrema, le sue percezioni si erano fatte così intense da averlo spaventato, ma ora, quelle braccia che lo trattenevano, lo sostenevano, erano diventate rassicuranti. Il respiro concitato sulla nuca una carezza. Si rilassò poco a poco, appoggiò il capo sulla spalla dell'altro e quel violento ondeggiare divenne come un cullare. Il dolore non diminuì, ma si fece parte di un insieme di molteplici sensazioni piacevoli e si trasformò in estasi, infine si sciolse definitivamente quando Clark venne dentro di lui. Un calore liquido, dolce, confortante.

Il miliardario chiuse gli occhi, sfinito ma felice, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita dalla morte dei suoi genitori. Sollevò un braccio stancamente per avvolgere la testa dell'amante. Clark dietro di lui lo abbracciò alla vita, poggiò le labbra sulla spalla, incastrando il volto contro il suo collo. «È stato a dir poco incredibile.» gli confidò, solleticandogli la pelle.

«Sì.» sospirò il miliardario. «Incredibile è proprio il termine giusto.» Cominciò a voltarsi, muovendosi piano, indolente. «Mi hai prosciugato Clark. Sei un bugiardo, questa non è stata la tua prima volta.»

L'altro gli carezzò la schiena. «Sei stato il mio primo uomo, lo giuro. È che è tutto venuto così facile, così istintivo, come se noi...» indugiò, gli baciò le labbra, un tocco gentile. «Come se ci conoscessimo da sempre, come se fossimo destinati a stare insieme.»

Bruce sorrise pigramente. «Forse è così. Forse siamo è questo il nostro destino.»

Anche il giornalista sorrise. Si passò una mano sul viso e tirò indietro i capelli. Il solito ciuffo ribelle gli dondolò sulla fronte. «Che ne dici di una doccia?»

«Una doccia?» Bruce fece una smorfia. «Abbiamo una Jacuzzi e tu vuoi fare la doccia?»

Clark ridacchiò. «Dimenticavo con chi ho a che fare. Ma ci entreremo noi nella Jacuzzi? Sei piuttosto... in forma.»  
Il miliardario sogghignò al complimento e iniziò a staccarsi dalle braccia dell'amante. «Anche tu, per essere un giornalista.»

«Prima di essere un giornalista sono vissuto in una fattoria. Si lavora duramente, sai? È inevitabile farsi un po' di muscoli.»

«Certo, certo.» Bruce si rese conto di avere difficoltà a camminare quando provò a scendere dal letto.

«Aspetta.» Stavolta toccò a Clark ghignare. Si alzò in piedi e lo prese letteralmente in braccio.

Bruce gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. Superman lo faceva spesso, durante le loro missioni per la Justice League e, per quanto Batman lo avesse avvertito che detestava essere trasportato come una principessina, il kryptoniano sembrava non riuscire a comprendere fino in fondo perché l'altro trovasse tanto sconveniente un semplice aiuto.

Clark fece spallucce, sorridendo divertito, e si avviò verso il bagno. «E sia, proviamo questa Jacuzzi. Che dici, pensi che potrei abituarmi a tutto questo lusso?»

«Sì.» rispose laconico Bruce. _Perché non ti lascerò mai più andare._


	9. Chapter 9

J'onn raddrizzò la schiena e si massaggiò la base della nuca con una mano. Dal suo volto era difficile capire quale fosse l'evoluzione della situazione. Sul letto a fianco a lui, Bruce giaceva ancora privo di sensi. Durante quelle interminabili ore, subito dopo aver raggiunto la Watch Tower, avevano dovuto indaffararsi molto sul suo corpo devastato. Ricucire i tagli troppo profondi e controllare lo stato delle infezioni, reidratarlo e supportare le funzioni vitali con le apparecchiature. Come ultima cosa era stato necessario incidere il braccio rotto, verificare che non ci fossero danni ai nervi e ai vasi sanguigni e infine provvedere al riallineamento delle ossa.

Clark osservava in silenzio ad un angolo della stanza. Accanto a lui, a braccia incrociate, John emetteva bassi sospiri mentre Wally era uscito già una decina di minuti prima, inquieto e incapace di restare fermo.

Nessuno parlava ormai da molto. Si udiva solo il rumore del respiratore applicato sul volto di Bruce per agevolare l'ossigenazione, e il lieve rullio del sistema di raffreddamento usato per indurre uno stato di ipotermia terapeutica temporanea, utile per arginare i danni delle numerose emorragie interne che gli avevano riscontrato.

«È stabile.» disse infine il marziano. «La pressione sanguigna migliora gradualmente, la frequenza cardiaca è aumentata. Sarà opportuno sostenere la respirazione ancora per un po', ma forse possiamo riportare la sua temperatura corporea alla normalità.»

«Si riprenderà?» domandò allora John.

J'onn si voltò lentamente verso di lui, gli occhi rossi insondabili. «Il suo fisico è in ripresa, in effetti, pur con tutte le difficoltà dovute alla gravità delle condizioni in cui versa. Ma se mi stai chiedendo se tornerà cosciente, non so risponderti.»

«Che intendi dire?» chiese a quel punto Clark, scrutando la sagoma immobile di Bruce avvolta tra tubi e bianche lenzuola.

«Non sono riuscito ad entrare in contatto con la sua mente, è come...» Il marziano corrucciò la prominente arcata sopraccigliare. «Come se mi avesse interdetto l'accesso.»

« _Chi_ ti avrebbe interdetto l'accesso?» domandò John, palesemente confuso.

«Bruce. I suoi pensieri, la sua coscienza sono nascosti dietro una cortina impenetrabile.»

«Non potrebbe essere una condizione indotta dalle droghe che gli hanno inoculato?» chiese allora il kryptoniano.

Il marziano inclinò leggermente il capo, riflettendo. «Sì. In effetti abbiamo riscontrato valori preoccupanti di sostanze chimiche tossiche nel sangue, dobbiamo ancora finire di analizzarle. Potrebbero essere in parte responsabili, ma non del tutto.» Si avvicinò ad uno dei macchinari e spostò alcuni parametri. «Le mie capacità telepatiche creano un contatto diretto con una mente umana, in grado di oltrepassare eventuali barriere esterne, ma in questo caso avverto una chiusura da parte dello stesso Bruce.» spiegò. « Ma forse è solo una condizione dovuta all'astenia fisica e psicologica. Un corpo a tal punto vessato deve aver subito contemporaneamente gravissime privazioni emotive. Posso solo augurarmi che nei prossimi giorni la situazione cambi.»

«Maledizione!» ringhiò a denti stretti Lanterna, poi uscì dalla stanza.

J'onn si avvicinò a Clark. «Non c'è molto altro che si possa fare in questo momento.»

«No, certo.» Il kryptoniano sospirò e si massaggiò gli occhi che cominciavano a bruciare. «Resterò ugualmente qui ancora un po'.»

L'amico uscì dalla stanza. Clark sedette su una sedia che avvicinò al letto.

Appena qualche minuto dopo la porta scorrevole si aprì. L'ombra flessuosa di Diana comparve alle sue spalle. «Come va?» s'informò lei.

«Va meglio. Insomma, per quanto possa andare meglio una cosa così atroce.» esclamò.

«Lo so, ho parlato con J'onn. Mi stavo riferendo a te.» La principessa di Themyscira prese un'altra sedia e l'accostò alla sua, allungando la mano e appoggiandola sopra quella sana di Bruce, in una delicata carezza.

«Io sono furioso e... spaventato.» ammise infine, abbassando la testa e nascondendo il volto tra i palmi.

«Come tutti noi.» concordò lei. «E la cosa peggiore è che non sappiamo contro chi stiamo combattendo, né quali siano le loro intenzioni.»

«Hanno usato Bruce come una cavia da laboratorio!» sibilò Clark. «Siamo riusciti a salvarlo appena in tempo. Se fosse morto, in quel fetido buco, torturato e solo, non avrei potuto perdonarmelo!»

«Ma Bruce è vivo, anche grazie a te. Le cose andranno meglio e noi scoveremo i bastardi che gli hanno fatto questo. Ma forse ora è meglio che tu vada a casa.» Diana gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, parlandogli gentilmente ma con determinazione. «Va' a riposarti, Clark, e chiama Lois che non ha notizie di te da giorni, ormai.»

«Lois, sì, devo chiamarla.» Il kryptoniano si strofinò nuovamente gli occhi. «Ma non tornerò a Metropolis, a meno che non ci sia qualche urgenza a cui far fronte. Voglio essere qui quando lui si sveglierà.»

«Sarai pure invincibile, ma hai lo stesso bisogno di dormire e rilassarti un po' di tutti noi. Non lo lasceremo solo, faremo a turno in modo che ci sia sempre qualcuno al suo fianco. Puoi stare tranquillo.» Diana provò ad insistere.

Clark scosse la testa. «So bene che ve ne occupereste al meglio, ma aspetterò che apra gli occhi. Lui è... il mio miglior amico.»

L'amazzone indugiò qualche istante, poi si rimise in piedi. «Hai bisogno di qualcosa?»

«No, nulla per ora. Ti ringrazio.»

«Bene, vorrà dire che tornerò tra poco, nel caso avessi cambiato idea.» Diana uscì.

Clark ne approfittò per racchiudere tra le proprie mani quella di Bruce che la principessa aveva sfiorato poco prima. Le dita dell'infermo erano gelide, il kryptoniano avvertiva a malapena lo scorrere lento del sangue sotto la pelle. Come poteva abbandonarlo ancora una volta? Avrebbe chiamato Lois, avrebbe cercato di rassicurarla e le avrebbe chiesto di coprirlo al Daily Planet per i giorni a venire. I pochi minuti che gli sarebbero serviti per quella comunicazione erano gli unici in cui avrebbe lasciato Bruce. Per il resto voleva che l'amico sapesse che gli era stato vicino per tutto il tempo e che non gli avrebbe più permesso di allontanarlo.

 

NEW YORK

01:19 a.m.

Era tutto dolorante, neanche si fosse preso a pugni con Bane...

Scacciò immediatamente il pensiero, quei paragoni erano pericolosi quanto inutili. Restavano però le fitte posteriori e l'indolenzimento dei muscoli di spalle e gambe. Si girò con circospezione nel letto, sollevando piano il braccio di Clark avvolto alla sua vita. Il giornalista si era addormentato poco dopo il loro bagno nella Jacuzzi.

Il pensiero lo fece sorridere. La vasca di ceramica era piuttosto grande, ma per due fisici massicci come i loro era risultata scomodamente stretta. Bruce si era seduto e Clark si era sistemato tra le sue gambe appoggiandosi poi al suo petto con la schiena. Attorno a loro l'acqua gorgogliava di bollicine calde e il vapore aveva presto saturato l'aria di una patina opaca, imperlandogli la fronte e le guance con minuscole goccioline trasparenti. I capelli neri di Clark avevano scintillato umidi.

Bruce era slittato piano verso il basso, appoggiando la testa al bordo arrotondato, il suo compagno aveva iniziato a carezzargli le gambe, mugolando di piacere.

«Ci starebbero bene due bicchieri di champagne.» gli aveva detto Clark, piegando la testa all'indietro e guardandolo con un sorriso sornione.

«Il più classico dei cliché.» aveva ribattuto Bruce, non riuscendo ad impedirsi di alzare la mano e stuzzicare il ciuffo arricciato sulla fronte dell'altro. Si erano goduti un lungo bagno frizzante fino al momento in cui il miliardario non era più riuscito a sopportare il dolore al fondoschiena.

Disteso sul letto la cosa era andata migliorando, ma mentre Clark aveva finito con l'addormentarsi, Bruce non riusciva a darsi pace. Forse nei prossimi giorni avrebbe dovuto acquistare uno di quei cuscini gonfiabili da porre sotto le natiche ogni volta che si sedeva. Si spostò con piccoli movimenti laterali fino a quando non fu in grado di guardare il viso di Clark appoggiato al cuscino, vicinissimo al suo. Avevano lasciato una delle lampade da camera accese e la luce lo lambiva dolcemente, mettendo in risalto la sagoma contro lo sfondo calato nelle ombre della notte. L'amico aveva l'aria appagata e il respiro placido. Il miliardario si soffermò a scrutarlo per lunghi minuti. Ma più lo osservava più sentiva la nostalgia crescere dentro di lui, e il senso di oppressione al petto ancora in agguato nelle profondità nocive della sua coscienza. Furono sufficienti a convincerlo ad alzarsi. Si mosse piano per non disturbare l'amante e arrancò fino a raggiungere una delle poltroncine del piccolo salotto di fronte al letto, dove era rimasta appesa la vestaglia da camera. La indossò e sedette, nella zona più buia, lì la luce della lampada arrivava appena. L'oscurità era sempre stata il suo rifugio sicuro. Se anche in quel mondo non esisteva Batman lui non poteva ignorare chi fosse e che una parte di lui avrebbe sempre cercato le risposte nelle tenebre. Riflessioni che avrebbe voluto evitare, ma era difficile riuscire ad escludere completamente ogni sua consapevolezza. Cercò con lo sguardo il basso mobile del frigorifero, l'alcol poteva aiutare. Forse c'era anche dello champagne. Si appoggiò ai braccioli della poltrona per rimettersi in piedi, il movimento provocò uno scricchiolio. Clark si mosse sotto le lenzuola. Quando Bruce si girò a controllare vide che si era puntellato sui gomiti e lo stava guardando. Occhi socchiusi e aria insonnolita. «Bruce? Che hai, ti senti di nuovo male?»

_Sì_. «No. Solo che la nostra... scaramuccia di prima ha lasciato il segno. Ho dolore ovunque.»

«Mi dispiace.» mormorò l'altro con sguardo colpevole, mettendosi seduto. «Se vuoi esco a comprare una pomata lenitiva.»

Bruce ridacchiò. «A quest'ora di notte? No, credo di poter resistere.»

«Potremmo chiedere del ghiaccio alla hall dell'albergo.» suggerì il giornalista.

«Per l'amor del cielo, neanche per idea! Figurati cosa andrebbero ad immaginarsi!» replicò. Ma del resto, che importanza poteva mai avere? Fece spallucce. «Non è nulla di grave. Anzi, mi fa rivenire in mente momenti molto intensi.» Sogghignò fra sé, ripensando a quanto focoso era stato il mite Clark Kent quella sera. Si voltò quanto bastava per mostrare all'amico l'accenno di erezione che sollevava il bordo inferiore della vestaglia.

Clark lo fissò intensamente. «Mi stai chiedendo di farlo ancora?»

Bruce gli mostrò i denti. «Sei pazzo? Riesco a malapena a camminare!»

L'altro si grattò la mascella, impacciato. «Allora forse preferiresti essere tu a infilarmelo?»

Il miliardario sollevò un sopracciglio. «Lo vorresti?»

«Non l'ho mai fatto.» rispose l'amico. «Ma se si tratta di te, credo proprio che sarebbe fantastico.»

Sorrise fra sé. Clark era di una dolcezza disarmante, gli era venuta voglia di baciarlo. «Non credo di esserne in grado al momento.» affermò. «Ma non mi dispiacerebbe un sollievo di altro tipo.» Aprì del tutto la vestaglia, esponendo il corpo nudo. Allargò le ginocchia, mentre il suo membro si inturgidiva, allungandosi verso il bacino. «Sempre che la cosa vada anche a te.» concluse.

Il giornalista si alzò, anch'egli nudo e già completamente duro. Si accostò a lui inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe. Gli divaricò ancor più le cosce, spingendo coi palmi caldi. Gli rivolse uno sguardo ammaliato, subito prima di chinare la testa sul suo cazzo e ingoiarlo.

Bruce afferrò con entrambe le mani le ciocche ondulate dell'altro, seguendo il movimento sussultorio, lento e profondo. La bocca di Clark era morbida e bagnata. Lo succhiava con delicatezza e con la lingua lo blandiva adagio lungo l'asta, facendoglielo gonfiare ancora di più, fino a quando il prepuzio si dischiuse e il giornalista si ritrasse per inserire piano la punta nella fessura. Quello era puro godimento. Bruce si morse le labbra e si concentrò per dominare l'orgasmo imminente. Non voleva che si concludesse tutto così in fretta, ma dovette ammettere che mai nella sua vita aveva sperimentato un simile piacere. Notò che Clark abbassava una mano per infilarsela tra le proprie gambe. Gli strattonò i capelli costringendolo a staccarsi da lui e guardarlo.

Il giornalista era eccitato, con le labbra lucide e la saliva che gli scivolava lungo il mento.

«Non farlo, non masturbarti!» intimò, in un sussurro roco. «Voglio succhiartelo anche io.»

L'amico riportò la mano sulle cosce di Bruce e infine gliele fece scorrere sui fianchi e sul bacino. Le dita sfiorarono e poi graffiarono la pelle tesa del ventre del miliardario, generando brividi caldi. Le labbra di Clark tornarono a chiudersi sull'asta turgida. 

Bruce fece scorrere le dita tra le ciocche, la testa dell'altro riprese a muoversi a ritmo sempre più veloce. Su e giù, su e giù. Clark emetteva dei mugolii rauchi, soffocati.

«...ci siamo!» balbettò. Il suo corpo aveva raggiunto la massima tensione. Tremò, contrasse i muscoli delle cosce e venne, mordendosi le labbra per soffocare il grido. Schizzò direttamente in gola all'amico, che tuttavia sembrò essere preparato. Ingoiò senza scomporsi. Bruce lo guardò come attraverso un velo opaco, sconvolto. Una goccia del suo stesso sperma si era impigliata all'angolo delle labbra del giornalista, che la leccò via lentamente, alzando occhi colmi di passione su di lui.

Clark si mise in piedi. Dalla posizione in cui si trovava, Bruce ebbe l'esatta percezione di quanto alto e imponente fosse il kryptoniano, e il suo cazzo era così duro ed eretto da arrivargli praticamente all'ombelico.

Clark gli fece scorrere una mano sulla mandibola, dita delicate sul suo profilo. Poi però afferrò i capelli scuri e lisci in una presa salda come l'acciaio e lo attirò verso il suo bacino.

Bruce finì col volto contro i peli neri e ricciuti. Le labbra premevano sulla base dell'asta, sopra i testicoli sodi. Odore di sudore, sesso e desiderio. Si aggrappò ai fianchi e socchiuse le labbra, sfiorò la pelle setosa del membro con la punta della lingua. La mano di Clark divenne meno autoritaria e più incoraggiante, riprendendo ad accarezzarlo. Iniziò a leccare e infine lo prese dentro di sé.

Era enorme! Pensò agitato. Gli riempiva la bocca, arrivando quasi in gola. Iniziò a muoversi cercando di imitare i gesti di Clark. Non era certo di riuscire a farcela. Provava una strana suggestione, spaventosa ed eccitante al tempo stesso. Il membro nella sua bocca era caldo, palpitante sulla lingua, liscio sotto i denti, quasi delicato e al tempo stesso duro come roccia. Anche il sapore era insolito. Non avrebbe potuto darne una definizione. Salato? Metallico addirittura. Sensuale! Fece del suo meglio, Clark sembrava non voler mai venire. Lo sentiva mormorare tra sé, udiva a malapena qualche parola intervallata da gemiti di godimento, ma nessun cambiamento. Si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi con le mani, e cercò di destreggiarsi, respirando ogni volta che si tirava indietro e provando a ingoiarlo sempre di più, succhiando con forza. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo ci volle, all'improvviso il giornalista contrasse le natiche e l'asta ebbe dei sussulti. Lo sperma invase la bocca di Bruce che tuttavia non era per nulla preparato.

Si ritrasse tossendo, mentre liquido vischioso gli usciva anche dal naso. Cercò di arginarlo con le mani, gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

Clark si chinò su di lui, gli afferrò il capo e lo pulì utilizzando le veline sul piccolo tavolino del salotto. «Perdonami, avrei dovuto avvertirti.»

«Sì, forse.» Bruce riprese fiato e finalmente poté rilassarsi. Tutto sommato era stato bello e gli aveva sgomberato la mente, molto più dello champagne.


	10. Chapter 10

WATCH TOWER 

08:00 p.m.

«Okay, non preoccuparti. Penso io a Perry.» La voce di Lois, attraverso l'altoparlante, sembrava esile e distante. «Salutami Bruce, quando si riprenderà. Digli che gli sono vicina.»

«Lo farò.» le rispose. «Grazie.»

«Ti amo, Clark.»

«A presto.»

La conversazione s'interruppe. Clark chiuse gli occhi per un istante, poi drizzò la schiena e si voltò, per dirigersi verso l'infermeria. Diana gli sbarrò la strada.

«Devi almeno mangiare qualcosa, Uomo d'Acciaio.» sorrise, incrociando le braccia.

Clark fece per obiettare, ma comprese dallo sguardo inamovibile di lei che non l'avrebbe spuntata. «D'accordo. Un boccone veloce. Chi c'è in infermeria?»

«Wally è con lui. È riuscito a calmarsi un po'. Doveva rientrare a Central City, ma ha detto che si è preso un giorno di ferie e credo che voglia stare vicino a Bruce, almeno per ora.» Diana lo prese a braccetto e lo spinse verso la sala mensa. «John è uscito più di un'ora fa. Alcuni imprevisti in un settore vicino alla Terra. Mi ha detto che spera di essere di ritorno domani. Credo che nessuno voglia stare lontano da Bruce in questo momento.»

Entrarono nell'ampio salone. Diana lo condusse ad un tavolo che affiancava le vetrate. Lo spazio profondo brillava della sua luce ancestrale, in un certo senso rassicurante. Clark sbirciò all'esterno, da quell'angolazione la Terra non si vedeva.

«Cosa preferisci?» domandò lei.

«Non saprei, un sandwich?» rispose. Se doveva essere onesto non aveva molta fame.

«Facciamo pollo e insalata.» La principessa gli fece l'occhiolino e si allontanò, per recarsi ai macchinari che componevano per loro il cibo.

Mangiarono l'uno di fronte all'altra. Clark fece del suo meglio per non essere distaccato e le chiese delucidazioni su quanto era avvenuto in Kasnia. Diana parlò della crisi risolta solo parzialmente e fece anche delle osservazioni su alcuni eventi sospetti accaduti in quei giorni da tenere sotto controllo. Nonostante i reciproci sforzi la conversazione finì con l'esaurirsi presto.

«Clark?» riprese dopo lunghi minuti di silenzio la donna. «Ho sentito Nightwing nel pomeriggio. Mi ha chiesto notizie di Batman e mi ha detto di rassicurarlo, quando riprenderà conoscenza: si occuperà lui di Gotham e vedrà di fare anche qualche apparizione nei panni del Pipistrello, così da mettere a tacere eventuali voci sulla sua dipartita.»

Clark sorrise leggermente. «Bruce deve essere davvero fiero di quel ragazzo.»

«Sono sicura che lo sia.»

«Nonostante questo non si è confidato nemmeno con lui.»

Diana gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.

«La morte di Jason.» spiegò. «Deve essere stato un macigno da sopportare. Un peso che tuttavia non ha voluto condividere con nessuno.» La cosa gli faceva male, la sentiva anche come una propria mancanza.

«Bruce è un solitario.» tentò di giustificare l'amazzone.

«Un solitario, sì. Ma non per questo deve comportarsi come se è _solo_. Sono due cose molto diverse.» Clark strinse i pugni. Poi allontanò il piatto, abbandonato a metà. A volte provava della rabbia per il comportamento di Bruce, che riteneva egoistico.

Diana intrecciò le mani sopra il tavolo e fece un breve sospiro. «Hai ragione Clark, vedremo di chiarirgli un po' le idee, appena si sveglierà.»

 

Tornò nella stanza di Bruce. Wally, che si era seduto sul suo sgabello, alzò gli occhi verdi su di lui. Si era abbassato il cappuccio del costume e il suo volto giovanile esprimeva una grande preoccupazione. «Respira così piano...» mormorò.

«Il suo petto si muove appena.» ne convenne il kryptoniano, con tono amaro. Bruce rimaneva attaccato alla vita, ma quel legame sembrava così esile e facile a spezzarsi.

Wally si alzò in piedi per fargli spazio.

«No.» Clark gli rivolse un mesto sorriso. «Resta se vuoi. Veglieremo insieme su di lui.»

Flash si accomodò di nuovo. Per quei primi minuti li accompagnò solo il rumore del computer che monitorava le attività vitali. Alcuni tenui bip e il frusciare ciclico del respiratore, niente di più. Poi un suono gorgogliante e basso serpeggiò nel silenzio. Clark si voltò verso Wally, mentre il giovane appoggiava una mano sopra lo stomaco sospirando. 

«Ho di nuovo fame.» Il rosso scrollò il capo. «E al tempo stesso l'idea di mangiare mi disturba. Queste sono le cose che mi fanno uscire di testa! Finché abbiamo un nemico da combattere va bene, insomma so come agire! Ma questo?» indicò Bruce. «Su questo non c'è niente io possa fare, a parte aspettare.» Corrucciò le sopracciglia. «E sperare.»

«Andrà tutto bene. Si riprenderà.» cercò di rincuorarlo Clark, mostrando un ottimismo che in quel momento non provava. Forse le condizioni fisiche di Bruce stavano migliorando, ma le parole di J'onn non erano state affatto rassicuranti.

Wally annuì e si alzò prendendo a passeggiare nella stanza. Nel suo andirivieni finì quasi con lo scontrarsi con il marziano, entrato proprio in quel momento.

«Ho i risultati delle analisi del sangue.» disse il nuovo arrivato. «Una serie di elementi assai inconsueti fanno da corona alle ordinarie formule base di psicofaaci e droghe.» Si rivolse a Clark. «Tra le varie tossine abbiamo anche trovato tracce di kryptonite.»

Superman lo guardò sconcertato. «Kryptonite?» Rammentò in quel momento che mentre portava via Bruce dal magazzino aveva avuto capogiri e un crescente senso di debolezza. «Ora capisco perché...»

«La kryptonite non è certo un componente tipico delle droghe e degli allucinogeni.» osservò Wally. «Non mi risulta che possa comportare alcun tipo di effetto collaterale nel corpo di un essere umano.»

«Forse non era Bruce il vero bersaglio.» ipotizzò il marziano.

«O forse non abbiamo ancora ben chiaro a cosa è servito tutto questo.» insistette Clark, voltandosi ed indicando il corpo disteso.

«C'è un solo modo di saperlo.» J'onn si spostò verso la testa del letto. «Sempre più distante.» dichiarò sommessamente scrutando Bruce con aria assorta. «Dovrò provare di nuovo ad entrare in contatto con lui. Visto che i valori fisici si sono stabilizzati e c'è qualche piccolo miglioramento potrei essere più incisivo.»

«Ne ha già subite abbastanza.» intervenne Clark, protettivo.

«Vero.» annuì il marziano, guardandolo con occhi solenni. «Ma se lo lasciamo a se stesso temo che la sua coscienza finirà col disperdersi del tutto.»

«Vuoi dire che diverrebbe come un vegetale?» domandò Wally ansioso.

«Un guscio vuoto sarebbe una metafora più corretta.» specificò il marziano, tetro.

Clark serrò la mascella. «In questo caso procedi, J'onn. Ma cerca di essere cauto.»

L'altro annuì e si curvò verso il capo dell'infermo. Appoggiò le dita sulle tempie. Il volto inespressivo, ma gli occhi cominciarono ad emettere luce.

Wally e Clark rimasero ad osservare la scena, talmente tesi da non muovere nemmeno un muscolo. Concentrati per cogliere anche il più piccolo gesto o cambiamento. Entrambi rimanevano statici ai loro occhi, fino a quando il corpo imponente di J'onn non cominciò ad ondeggiare leggermente. Il kryptoniano avanzò di un passo, allarmato. La luminosità bianca nello sguardo dell'altro si fece cangiante per un istante. J'onn tirò indietro la testa lentamente e aprì la bocca, emettendo un unico sussurro. «Clark?»

 

NEW YORK

08:12 a.m.

«Clark?» Bruce si strofinò gli occhi che sentiva pesanti come macigni. La luce del giorno strisciava sotto i voluminosi tendaggi conficcando lame dorate sulla tappezzeria della camera, sfiorando appena l'angolo del letto dove aveva dormito il giornalista, ora vuoto.

«Sono qui.» rispose la voce familiare dal bagno.

«Già in piedi?» borbottò il miliardario, sbadigliando. «Sarà sì e no l'alba!»

«In realtà sono le otto passate.» Rumore di acqua scrosciante.

«Appunto, l'alba.» protestò Bruce. «Cos'è, mi hai usato e ora te ne scappi, abbandonandomi?»

«Cosa? Ma che vai a pensare!» Clark sbucò finalmente dalla soglia. Petto nudo, una striscia sottile di schiuma appena sotto il labbro inferiore, il rasoio ancora in mano. Fin dal letto si sentiva il profumo del docciaschiuma. «È che devo lasciare la stanza del mio albergo entro le dieci e non ho sistemato i bagagli. Dovevo farlo ieri sera, ma ovviamente ho avuto altri impegni.»

«Uhm, dovrei andarmene anche io quest'oggi.» Il miliardario chiuse gli occhi. «E se invece trattenessi la stanza, che so? Per un altro mese? Rimarresti con me?»

Clark ridacchiò, tornando in bagno. Ancora acqua che scorreva. 

«Sono serio!» gli gridò dietro Bruce, riportando lo sguardo su quel brandello di sole che s'arrampicava sulle lenzuola spiegazzate.

Il giornalista tornò, col viso immerso in un asciugamano di cotone ricamato con il simbolo dell'albergo. «Mi piacerebbe, ma non posso. Domani lavoro. Ho un articolo da scrivere.»

«Ti ricordo che sono io il tuo capo.» 

«Credevo che anche tu saresti dovuto tornare ai tuoi affari.» Clark recuperò la camicia e la infilò.

Un'immagine piuttosto intrigante: la stoffa chiara che ricopriva pezzo dopo pezzo il corpo aitante dell'altro. «Posso anche non lavorare, non è che mi manchino i soldi.» affermò, provocatorio. 

«Una frase che non avrei mai pensato di sentire uscire dalla bocca del signor Wayne.» Clark sembrava sinceramente colpito.

Bruce si mise seduto con una smorfia. «Facciamo così, vengo con te a Metropolis. Mi ospiti nel tuo appartamento?»

«Ma sì, certo.» Clark sedette sul bordo del letto, guardandolo solennemente. «Niente mi renderebbe più felice, dico davvero. Però tutta questa indifferenza nei confronti della tua stessa vita mi sembra preoccupante.»

«La mia vita, dici?» Bruce si fece vago. Avrebbe voluto rispondere a Clark che non c'era un lavoro da gestire o delle responsabilità di cui farsi carico, in realtà non c'era realmente una vita di cui preoccuparsi. Ma non sarebbe stata una risposta accettabile, per cui scosse il capo. «Posso rimandare i miei impegni per qualche giorno. Ho degli amministratori pagati per cavarsela anche in mia assenza e dubito che andrò in bancarotta se mi prendo una settimana di vacanza in più.»

Il sorriso del giornalista tornò a distendere il viso preoccupato. «In questo caso sarò felicissimo di averti come ospite, ma dimentica Jacuzzi e champagne!»

Bruce allungò la mano e agguantò il colletto di Clark nel mentre che questi si stava per allontanare. Lo attirò a sé e lo baciò. «Jacuzzi, champagne, soldi. Queste cose non hanno davvero valore, Clark. Quello che in questo momento conta più per me...»

Un bussare lieve, ma insistente.

I due si guardarono. Le labbra che ancora si sfioravano. Le parole di Bruce rimaste sospese.

Una pausa e di nuovo quel battere petulante. Il miliardario sbuffò. «Aiutami ad alzarmi, Clark, e passami la vestaglia per favore. Vado a vedere che succede.»

Riuscì a raggiungere la porta con un po' di difficoltà, aprì il battente bellicosamente. Già da due giorni prima aveva dato preciso ordine di non essere disturbato per nessun motivo. L'inserviente in livrea lo guardò dal basso con timore. «Una telefonata urgente per lei, signor Wayne.»

«Avevo detto che non volevo seccature.» Per evitare di parlare con Alfred aveva persino staccato il telefono della camera.

«È... è importante, così mi è stato riferito.» balbettò il giovane, sollevando il vassoio dove si trovava un piccolo cordless argentato.

Bruce sospirò e afferrò la cornetta. «Pronto?»

«Bruce! Grazie al cielo! Avevamo cominciato davvero a preoccuparci!» la voce femminile risuonò dolce e leggermente rauca. «Alfred mi ha riferito che ha provato per quasi due giorni a contattarti senza esito. Non dovresti far spaventare così la tua povera mamma!» La voce continuò a parlare, Bruce la udiva come un pigolio sempre più lontano man mano che la cornetta piombava a terra.

«Signore?» l'inserviente davanti a lui lo fissava con occhi spalancati. 

«Bruce?» alle sue spalle Clark si stava avvicinando. Passi pesanti, veloci.

Bruce si piegò lentamente su se stesso, la mano aggrappata allo stipite della porta, vomitò liquido acido e bruciante. Il mondo si capovolse. Urtò sul pavimento o sul muro, non sentì comunque dolore.

 

WATCH TOWER 

09:32 p.m.

J'onn barcollò, allargò le braccia e tentò di afferrarsi a qualcosa, Flash fu al suo fianco in un attimo impedendogli di crollare sulle delicate apparecchiature. Il corpo di Bruce fu scosso da una violenta convulsione, tossì e il respiratore fu invaso da schizzi verdastri di bile che gli gocciolarono sulle guance.

Clark lo raggiunse, strappò via la maschera dal suo viso e lo sollevò, trattenendogli il capo, in modo che non si strozzasse col suo stesso vomito. Bruce aveva gli occhi ribaltati, il corpo irrigidito. Tossì ancora e rigettò sul suo petto altra bile mescolata a sangue. «J'onn!» gridò il kryptoniano. «J'onn, che cosa gli hai fatto?»

Il marziano respinse le braccia di Wally e si fiondò ad uno dei tavolini vicino al computer di controllo, infine si portò al fianco di Bruce e ordinò a Clark di tenerlo fermo. Non fu difficile per Superman immobilizzare l'uomo tremante. J'onn inserì un lungo ago nell'incavo del gomito non ingessato.

Bruce si accasciò su Clark, il suo respiro sembrava ora affaticato. Il kryptoniano avvertiva il cuore dell'amico pompare veloce e irregolare. Rivolse uno sguardo d'accusa al marziano, ma vide che J'onn appariva visibilmente turbato.

«Ehi? Va tutto bene? Che accidenti è successo?» Wally tornò ad affiancarsi a J'onn e lo sostenne.

«Non è stato a causa del mio contatto.» disse con voce flebile l'altro. «È accaduto qualcosa, ma non so cosa.»

«Perché hai pronunciato il mio nome?» Clark continuava a tenere Bruce contro il proprio petto. Le braccia attorno alle spalle, il volto sul collo. Lo cinse appena un po' di più, per sentire la vita che ancora scorreva in quelle membra abbandonate.

Gli occhi infuocati di J'onn si sollevarono lentamente verso di lui. «Non sono stato io, era Bruce. Bruce ti stava chiamando. Lui sta difendendo qualcosa e questo qualcosa ti riguarda, Kal-el.» Si staccò gentilmente da Wally, rivolgendogli un cenno di ringraziamento, poi si protese nuovamente verso il ferito. «Dobbiamo continuare a dargli ossigeno.» disse, con rinnovato pragmatismo. «Il sedativo che gli ho iniettato ha placato le convulsioni, ma temo che questo sfogo lo abbia ulteriormente indebolito.»

Dopo non molto li raggiunse anche Diana, in un vortice di lunghi capelli corvini. «È scattato l'allarme nella sala comandi, va tutto bene?»

«Non ne ho idea!» gemette Wally.

«Ora è tutto sotto controllo.» affermò cautamente il marziano, che stava ancora cercando di staccare il miliardario dalle braccia di Superman. «Quantomeno ho stabilito un collegamento.»

Diana guardò preoccupata il liquido nerastro gocciolare dalla “S” del costume del kryptoniano e il volto sporco di Bruce che J'onn stava ripulendo con delle garze.

«Un collegamento mentale?» azzardò.

«In realtà non sono arrivato alla sua coscienza. Lui non ha avvertito la mia presenza, ma forse ora abbiamo una chiave d'ingresso contro le sue difese.»

«E sarebbe?» domandò la principessa delle Amazzoni.

J'onn sollevò un dito, indicando Superman.


	11. Chapter 11

NEW YORK 

11:00 a.m.

Frastuono nella sua testa. Esplodeva a intervalli regolari. Strideva tra i pensieri confusi, privi di senso, un vortice di parole che provò disperatamente a riallineare prima che si perdessero nel caos senza cognizione definitivamente. Sarebbe equivalso a morire, lo sapeva per istinto. Dopo tanto sforzarsi riuscì a capire che si trattava di una sirena. Inoltre si accorse che stava sussultando, probabilmente su di un veicolo in movimento. Questo lo aiutò ad avvertire di nuovo il suo corpo fisico, dislocato in uno spazio ben preciso, attorno a lui però l'oscurità più impenetrabile. Provò ad aprire gli occhi. Cercò di parlare, o almeno emettere suoni per ottenere una qualche risposta. Troppo difficile. Si rassegnò ad attendere. Ascoltare, respirare, impadronirsi di se stesso. Fece appello a tutte le sue conoscenze zen, che per anni lo avevano aiutato a concentrarsi e a non cedere al panico anche nelle situazioni più disperate.

L'ululato tacque. Il movimento cessò d'improvviso. Mani su di lui. Il peso del suo corpo si fece tangibile per un istante, poi ancora degli spostamenti. Dall'oscurità cominciarono a giungere lampi di luce verde e arancione. Voci, finalmente avvertì delle voci.

Parole che si susseguivano in maniera intellegibile.

_Sta' tranquillo, Bruce. Sei in ospedale, ma va tutto bene. Non agitarti, tranquillo._

«Clark...?» un sussurro distorto. La voce quasi del tutto irriconoscibile. La gola gli bruciava.

«Sono qui. Senti? Ti sto tenendo la mano.»

«In ospedale...perché?» Faticava a tirar fuori anche il suono più strascicato.

«Hai avuto un altro attacco.»

Riuscì ad aprire gli occhi. La luce era tenue, grigiastra. C'era odore di medicinale e disinfettante per pavimenti. Le dita di Clark stringevano le sue.

«Cosa...?»

«Hai risposto alla telefonata di tua madre e poi sei crollato.» spiegò il giornalista.

Bruce lo guardò. La vista sdoppiata sovrapponeva il volto di Clark allo sfondo pallido della parete, rendendolo indefinito, evanescente. «Mia madre?» sussurrò. «Mia madre è morta. Assassinata.»

Clark staccò una mano per accarezzargli la fronte. I suoi occhi si erano fatti compassionevoli. «Immagino tu abbia fatto un incubo.»

«No.» Bruce socchiuse le palpebre, avvertendo le lacrime tracimare fuori, rotolare sugli zigomi. «È questo sogno che si sta facendo crudele.» Il bip bip forsennato del macchinario accanto al letto precedette il forte spasmo che ebbe al petto.

L'amico balzò in piedi, invocando il suo nome, mentre una folla di sagome vestite di bianco si precipitava quasi istantaneamente attorno a lui, riversandosi dalla porta socchiusa. 

Clark fu spinto via mentre Bruce si contorceva e tentava di richiamarlo indietro. Mani sul suo viso, sulla gola, sul petto e le braccia. Dolore ovunque e impossibilità di reagire. Per un attimo gli parve di essere tornato nell'angusta stanzetta, circondato da molti _Doc_ che descrivevano con dovizia di particolari la sua agonia.

Sopraggiunse di nuovo il nulla.

 

WATCH TOWER

10:20 p.m.

Clark rimase accanto a Bruce, mentre J'onn meditava su come intervenire e quale fosse l'approccio migliore per tornare a sondare la psiche di Bruce. Scambiando brevi considerazioni con Diana e Wally, benché i due non potessero essere di molto aiuto. 

Il kryptoniano teneva stretta la mano dell'amico, quasi che quel gesto lo costringesse a restare ancorato alla vita. Nonostante il respiratore Bruce ansimava, il suo volto non era più disteso come prima dell'attacco, denunciava una sofferenza profonda. Dal naso cominciò a fuoriuscire una sottile striscia di sangue. 

«J'onn, presto, sta succedendo qualcosa!» chiamò allarmato il kryptoniano.

Vista l'urgenza nella sua voce il marziano interruppe ogni considerazione e si avvicinò. Un'occhiata a Bruce ed una ai macchinari che lo monitoravano. «Abbiamo meno tempo di quanto speravo.» disse perentorio. «Suppongo di non avere modo di preparare una tattica migliore.»

«Vuoi davvero spedire Clark nella testa di Bruce?» domandò Wally, tra l'affascinato e l'atterrito.

«Cosa?» il kryptoniano aveva seguito a malapena i ragionamenti di J'onn poco prima. «Io non sono un telepate! Non penso di avere i giusti requisiti per una cosa del genere! Hai sempre detto che entrare nella testa delle persone è piuttosto pericoloso, rischia di compromettere la loro integrità.»

«Ti farò io da ponte. Non abbiamo altra scelta, il corpo di Bruce è troppo debole e la sua mente lo sta abbandonando. Cercherò di guidarti fino a raggiungere un collegamento, nel momento in cui questo accadrà spetterà a te ricondurlo tra noi.»

«Ma non so nemmeno cosa aspettarmi! Cosa si prova ad entrare nella mente di un'altra persona?»

«Non ho tempo di farti una lezione su cosa puoi incontrare e vedere, Clark. O facciamo il tentativo o speriamo che Batman possa farcela ugualmente, ma visto il suo stato temo che le nostre aspettative possano essere assai presto deluse.»

Clark tornò a scrutare il viso di Bruce, il sangue continuava a fluire fuori, il cuscino ne era imbrattato, si addensava sui capelli, scivolava tra le labbra. «Facciamolo!» tuonò.

Il marziano si posizionò tra lui e il ferito. Appoggiò le dita contro una tempia di Clark e l'altra mano sulla fronte di Bruce. «Qualunque cosa tu veda, Clark, non è reale se non per Bruce. Entrerai in contatto con il suo io più intimo, con i suoi segreti più oscuri. Ammesso che ti faccia passare.»

«Sono pronto.» dichiarò. In realtà era terrorizzato.

La pressione delle dita di J'onn si fece più intensa. Avvertì la sua presenza farsi improvvisamente più vicina, tangibile all'interno dei suoi stessi pensieri. _Rivolgo a te il tuo stesso avvertimento, sii cauto_.

Fu come tuffarsi in un oceano di nebbia ribollente.

 

NEW YORK

12:50

Questa volta tornare in superficie sembrò meno complicato. Lui stesso si sentiva stranamente leggero. Aprì gli occhi. Ancora la stanza d'ospedale?

«Bruce?»

Girò la testa alla sua destra. La familiare fisionomia di Clark si stagliava nella penombra. Gli rivolse uno stentato sorriso. «Non dire niente, ti prego. Vorrei solo un bacio, posso?»

«Mi stai spaventando a morte.» protestò debolmente l'altro.

«Lo so.» sussurrò. «Perdonami.»

Il giornalista si chinò e gli sfiorò le labbra.

«E questo lo chiami bacio?» sogghignò Bruce, alzando una mano per poggiargliela sulla guancia.

Anche Clark fece un lieve sorriso. Curvò il capo per premere la bocca contro la sua. La punta della lingua lo sfiorò con dolcezza. Il miliardario dischiuse le labbra e spinse leggermente in avanti. Infilò le dita tra i capelli e strinse. Clark gli sostenne la nuca con una mano e con l'altra la linea della mascella, carezzandogli la guancia col pollice.

La porta della camera si aprì. Forse qualche infermiera che veniva a controllare le sue condizioni. Li avrebbe visti mentre si scambiavano quelle effusioni. La cosa non lo toccava minimamente. 

Tuttavia nessuna infermiera poteva avere quel tono sbalordito e, soprattutto, quella voce maschile profonda: «Bruce?!»

Il miliardario ebbe un sussulto, lo stesso Clark sembrò balzare sulla sedia. Si volsero all'unisono. All'uscio c'era un uomo alto quasi due metri, con spalle possenti, una straordinaria muscolatura sottolineata da un costume aderente che evidenziava ogni singola linea, blu e rosso, con un simbolo sul petto e un lungo mantello sulle spalle. Li stava fissando con occhi sgranati. Sul viso dai tratti squadrati un'espressione incredula.

«Ma che diavolo...» Clark quasi cadde dalla sedia.

Bruce sbatté più volte le palpebre. «Superman?»

Il giornalista al suo fianco si mise in piedi. «Chi sei tu? Sei uguale a... me.» la voce gli morì sulle labbra.

Il miliardario si puntellò faticosamente sui gomiti e si spinse verso l'altro, cercando di mettersi seduto. Si sentiva spossato e le fitte che provava al petto all'inizio di ogni crisi iniziarono debolmente a palpitare all'altezza del cuore. «Cosa ci fai qui?» aggredì, mettendosi sulle difensive. «Non dovresti esistere in questo mondo!»

Superman avanzò di qualche passo. Si muoveva lentamente, cercando di evitare di toccare le pareti o gli oggetti che lo circondavano, come se avesse timore di contaminare qualcosa. Lo sguardo però rimaneva fisso su quello del miliardario e si era improvvisamente fatto risoluto. «È “questo mondo” che non esiste, Bruce. Sono qui per te, per aiutarti.»

«Ma chi è questo tizio? Che razza di vestito indossa?» chiese Clark allarmato.

«Non ho bisogno d'aiuto!» sibilò Bruce, ignorando il giornalista al suo fianco.

«Oh, ne hai, credimi!» Il kryptoniano fece un sorriso acre. «Stiamo facendo tutto il possibile per sanare le tue ferite, ma abbiamo bisogno anche della tua collaborazione. Devi tornare alla realtà.»

Il miliardario si appoggiò allo schienale di ferro del letto, massaggiandosi il petto dove il dolore iniziava a farsi intenso. Non aveva molto tempo prima che tutto collassasse di nuovo. 

«Vado a chiamare la sicurezza!» esclamò Clark e avanzò bellicosamente verso la porta. Superman lo lasciò passare senza muoversi.

«Chi mi dice che non sei una trappola? Un altro esperimento di Doc?» osservò Bruce a quel punto. 

Superman scosse lentamente il capo. «Non so chi sia questo Doc, ma se ti stai riferendo alla persona che ti ha catturato e torturato, beh, non ti trovi più in quel magazzino. Io e Nightwing ti abbiamo portato via.» Riprese a camminare. Nella sua direzione. Un passo dopo l'altro, appoggiando delicatamente le suole degli stivali rossi sul pavimento, comportandosi come se fosse di vetro sottile. «Sei nell'infermeria della Watch Tower. Diana, Wally, tutti noi siamo attorno a te. In ansia per te! Sono qui grazie a J'onn.»

«E perché non c'è J'onn al tuo posto? È lui che si occupa di queste cose.»

«Non gli consentivi di passare.» spiegò l'Uomo d'Acciaio. Sempre più vicino. Allungò una mano e riuscì quasi a toccare il fondo del letto.

«Fermo!» Bruce alzò la voce. Le dita arpionavano la veste da camera che aveva addosso. Qualcosa di caldo gli bagnava il volto. Si leccò le labbra, era sangue. «Non muoverti. Non avvicinarti di più! Da dovunque tu sbuchi non ho intenzione di rinunciare a tutto questo.»

L'espressione di Superman si fece addolorata. «Stai morendo Bruce, _tutto questo_ presto non esisterà più. Tu non ci sarai più ed io... beh, non so se voglio accettare una cosa del genere.»

Grida e passi rapidi dalla corsia. Qualcuno con tono autoritario ingiunse all'uomo col costume di Halloween di arrendersi. Superman sembrò nemmeno sentirli. «Bruce, questo mondo è nato dalla tuo dolore, un dolore talmente atroce da essere difficile da accettare. J'onn mi aveva avvertito che forse non avresti permesso neanche a me di entrare, invece sono qui. Questo mi fa quindi sperare che c'è ancora una parte di te che vuole combattere.»

Il miliardario si passò la manica sul viso, pulendo il sangue che gocciolava dal naso. «In realtà sono stanco di combattere. Molte battaglie le ho vinte, ma alcune le ho perse. Quelle più importanti.»

«Jason non tornerà in vita, anche se tu ti lasci andare. Jason è morto, ma Alfred, Dick, tutti noi siamo vivi e abbiamo bisogno di te. Il mondo intero ha bisogno di te! Ha bisogno di Batman per riuscire a far fronte ai pericoli da cui è bersagliato.» Insistette il kryptoniano.  
«E tu, Superman? Anche tu hai bisogno di me?» mormorò Bruce.

«Ho bisogno di Batman, non so più nemmeno quante volte mi ha salvato la vita!» 

Due grossi uomini in divisa si accostarono a Superman, circondandolo, intimandogli ancora una volta di arrendersi. Uno dei due provò ad allungare una mano e ad afferrarlo all'avambraccio. Non riuscì a spostarlo nemmeno di un pollice.

«Ma soprattutto ho bisogno di _te_ , Bruce. Dell'uomo in grado di ascoltare i miei problemi, anche quelli più banali, di leggere nel profondo della mia anima, di consigliarmi quando non so cosa fare. Ho bisogno del mio migliore amico.»

Il Clark di quel mondo chiamò Bruce, fissandolo preoccupato dall'uscio bloccato.

Il miliardario alzò gli occhi e lo scrutò. Guardò la sua bocca, il collo, i capelli. Ricordò cosa aveva provato nell'accarezzarli, baciarli. I momenti migliori della sua vita. Niente altro che una bugia.

Gli agenti della sicurezza sfoderarono le pistole, indietreggiando di qualche passo.

«Torna indietro con me.» Lo scongiurò Superman. «Non sei solo, non lo sarai mai, per cui smettila di comportarti da egoista.»

Aveva ragione. Quella era un'ulteriore sconfitta. Si era ripromesso di non deludere più nessuno di coloro che amava e invece aveva fallito quando aveva rinunciato a tutto.

Staccò la mano dal petto in fiamme, sollevandola tremante verso Clark. _Il vero Clark_. «Aiutami, ti prego...»

Colpi di pistola. Fu l'ultima cosa che udì. E le dita forti dell'Uomo d'Acciaio sul suo polso. Avrebbero lasciato dei lividi.

 

WATCH TOWER

11:00 p.m.

Fu come essere smembrato e ricomposto. Piombò dentro se stesso e non in maniera indolore. Sbatté le palpebre cercando di scrollarsi di dosso le fastidiose vertigini prima di rendersi conto che era seduto, rigido, come pietrificato, e che accanto a J'onn lui stava per rovinargli addosso.

Diana fu rapidamente al loro fianco e aiutò il marziano a sostenersi. «Ehi? State bene?»

«Ce l'ha fatta.» sussurrò J'onn, visibilmente stremato.

Clark guardò prima la donna, poi Wally. Entrambi lo scrutavano pieni di ansia e aspettative. Solo in un secondo momento trovò la forza per guardare Bruce. 

Il viso insanguinato, sofferenza nei lineamenti contratti. Ancora privo di conoscenza. Non sembrava aver ottenuto alcun miglioramento.

Il marziano appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Clark. «Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro.» disse. «Ho bisogno di riposare un po'. Diana, mi accompagneresti alla sala comandi? Wally, Clark, potreste occuparvi di Bruce?»

Quando l'amazzone e il marziano furono usciti, Wally si rivolse a Clark. «Adesso neppure tu hai un bell'aspetto.»

Il kryptoniano si sentiva ancora stordito per quanto accaduto. L'esperienza non era stata delle più piacevoli e, inoltre, un'immagine continuava insistentemente a riproporsi nella sua testa, distraendolo dalle urgenze del momento.

Il suo doppio e Bruce che si baciavano. Un bacio che non aveva nulla di casto. Un bacio vero, sulla bocca, con le mani che ricercavano il reciproco contatto. Un'intimità che solo due amanti potevano avere.

«Clark?»

Guardò Wally e poi annuì goffamente. «Sto bene. Sì, tutto a posto. Pensiamo a Bruce ora.» Poi aggiunse esitante: «J'onn dice che ce l'ho fatta, ma non mi sembra che le cose siano cambiate molto.»

Wally prese garze e alcuni teli di morbida spugna. «Se J'onn dice che è andata bene non c'è motivo di dubitare. Tienilo sollevato, lo pulirò in un attimo.»

Superman sfilò via il lenzuolo con cui era coperto il corpo dell'amico. Fece scorrere le braccia dietro le spalle e sotto le ginocchia e lo sollevò cautamente, facendo attenzione a non strappare via i fili che collegavano l'infermo ai vari macchinari. Flash fece il resto. Persino alla vista potenziata del kryptoniano appariva poco più che una forma sfumata, mentre sfrecciava attorno a loro. Wally riusciva ad essere di una precisione incredibile anche alla sua velocità sovrumana. Il volto di Bruce fu presto libero dal sangue e la biancheria del letto sostituita con ricambi puliti.

Quando Clark si chinò per distendere di nuovo Bruce, la mano sana del milionario si aggrappò con fragile presa ad un lembo del suo mantello. Clark trasalì e guardò l'amico. Il blu degli occhi dell'altro si intravedeva sotto le ciglia dischiuse. Le labbra esangui si mossero lentamente e quasi non emisero suono, ma non fu difficile per il kryptoniano comprendere bene quelle parole alitate a malapena.

«Non lasciarmi.»


	12. Chapter 12

WATCH TOWER

ORA SCONOSCIUTA

Riemergere alla consapevolezza fu come nuotare dal fondo di una palude verso l'alto. La torbida sensazione dell'assenza venne meno a poco a poco, la tenebra limacciosa si dissolse nella luce lieve e lui cominciò ad udire dei suoni e a dar loro un significato.

Prima di aprire gli occhi valutò la leggerezza delle lenzuola che aveva sul corpo, la pressione di una fasciatura rigida sul braccio destro, il profumo delicato di pulito che proveniva dal cuscino sotto la sua testa. Aveva il corpo indolenzito e la gamba sinistra formicolante per la prolungata posizione immobile.

Due voci sussurravano breve distanza. All'inizio fu costretto a concentrarsi per riuscire a distinguere le parole. Aprì gli occhi e vide Clark e Diana che borbottavano tra di loro.

«Ti ho già spiegato le mie motivazioni.» stava dicendo Superman.

«Clark, sono giorni che non ti sposti da qui. Hai bisogno di tornare presso la tua dimora, almeno per un giorno. Dormire, rilassarti, passare un po' di tempo insieme alla tua innamorata.» replicava lei.

«Bruce mi ha chiesto di restargli vicino ed è quello che sto facendo.» Clark sembrava corrucciato. I capelli più disordinati del solito gli davano un aspetto giovanile. Era davvero bello.

«E il tuo lavoro? Per quanto ancora intendi trascurarlo?» insistette l'amazzone.

«Lois mi ha trovato un'ottima copertura. A quanto pare sono in Texas per un reportage sulla Fiera del Bestiame.» rimbeccò il kryptoniano.

«Per gli Dei, Clark! Bruce è ancora molto debole, ma ormai è fuori pericolo. Rimarremo J'onn ed io a prenderci cura di lui, non devi per forza restare a fare il cane da guardia.»

Clark sospirò. «Non è che non mi fidi di voi, cerca di capire. Lui vuole che io stia qui e quando si sveglierà intendo esserci. Se dovesse sorgere una qualche emergenza allora non esiterò ad allontanarmi.»

«E Lois?» Diana giocò duro.

L'Uomo d'Acciaio si passò una mano fra i capelli, scompigliando ulteriormente le ciocche. «Lois sa perché sono qui. Vuole bene a Bruce, capirà.»

La principessa di Themyscira allungò una mano e punzecchiò un dito contro la fronte dell'altro. «Sei d'acciaio anche qui!» scosse la testa, poi spostò lo sguardo su Bruce e la sua espressione mutò quando vide che aveva gli occhi aperti e li stava osservando.

Gli si inginocchiò vicino. «Grazie ad Era! Bruce, finalmente ti sei svegliato!» Gli intensi occhi azzurri le divennero lucidi per la gioia. Allungò le braccia e lo cinse con delicatezza, appoggiando il capo accanto al suo. Morbidi ciuffi corvini lo solleticarono sulla fronte e sulla guancia, un contatto fresco e piacevole. Bruce accennò un sorriso: in fondo non era poi tanto male neanche quel mondo. Tentò di chiederle scusa, ma in quel momento non aveva neanche la forza di dar fiato alla voce. Lei gli stampò un bacio sulla fronte e poi si alzò. «Vado a chiamare J'onn... Forse è arrivato anche John, mi aveva detto che sarebbe tornato in giornata. Saranno lieti di avere la buona notizia!» Si allontanò a rapidi passi, lasciandolo solo con Superman.

Clark spinse il suo sgabello ancor più vicino al capezzale. Anche lui sembrava molto sollevato, ma c'era una sfumatura irrequieta nella sua espressione. «Ehi, vecchio amico.» lo salutò con voce bassa. «Vorrei chiederti come ti senti, ma posso immaginare da solo la risposta.»

Il miliardario si passò piano la lingua sulle labbra e quando parlò pronunciò appena pochi sospiri.

L'altro gli sorrise. «Vacci piano, sei così malconcio che ci vorrà un po' di tempo.» Allungò una mano per prendere un bicchiere dove era inserita una cannuccia e l'accostò alle labbra di Bruce.

Succhiò rendendosi conto che anche un gesto così semplice necessitava di tutta la sua concentrazione. L'acqua fresca spazzò via il sapore polveroso che aveva in gola e lo fece sentire un po' meglio. Attese qualche istante, sbirciando i dati sui macchinari, analizzando il ritmo del battito del cuore e i segmenti fluidi che monitoravano il respiro e l'attività cerebrale. Tutto piuttosto regolare. Fece un respiro profondo e tentò di nuovo. «Questa è la realtà?» Ne uscì una ridicola voce afona.

Clark rispose lo stesso senza esitazioni. «Sì.»

«È stato un sogno o sei veramente...» le parole si ingarbugliarono in un colpo di tosse.

La mano dell'altro lo raggiunse alla fronte, poggiandosi con gentilezza. «Piano ho detto. Se mi stai chiedendo se sono entrato nella tua testa, sì, l'ho fatto davvero. Non avevamo altro modo per riportarti indietro.»

Si stava giustificando, Bruce lo scrutò con attenzione, tentando di cogliere il suo imbarazzo. «Dunque hai visto.»

In quel caso l'Uomo d'Acciaio indugiò. «Sì, ho visto. Ma vuoi davvero parlarne ora?»

Bruce scosse adagio il capo. «No, ma prima o poi dovremo farlo.»

La porta della stanza si aprì e J'onn, Diana e John Stewart entrarono, circondando il letto.

 

WASHINGTON - SALA DELLA GIUSTIZIA

09:00 A.M.

Superman trovò Flash ad aspettarlo sulle gradinate della Sala della Giustizia. Quando Wally lo vide gli fece un cenno di saluto con la mano. Aveva un graffio sull'avambraccio destro, il costume era strappato e macchie di sangue rappreso incrostavano appena i bordi slabbrati della speciale stoffa di cui era composto.

«Ehi? Tutto bene?» domandò, accostandoglisi.

«Tutto risolto in un baleno!» sghignazzò l'altro. Il sorriso gli era tornato sulle labbra dopo aver saputo la notizia che Bruce si era finalmente ripreso.

Clark osservò critico l'arto, ma non vide lacerazioni profonde. Il metabolismo accelerato di Wally gli permetteva di rigenerarsi con una velocità sorprendente.

«Central City era un po' irrequieta questa mattina, ma non sarei mancato per nulla al mondo alla riunione di oggi!»

Quel buonumore era contagioso, così l'Uomo d'Acciaio dimenticò parte delle sue preoccupazioni e ricambiò il sorriso dell'altro. «Allora andiamo.»

S'incamminarono per il grande corridoio. Il marmo lucido rimandava le loro immagini riflesse in un fulgore di rosso e blu intenso. La pomposità di quel luogo era sempre sembrata eccessiva a Clark, ma da bravo giornalista sapeva che il simbolismo era un mezzo potente per trasmettere un messaggio. Così, quel luogo, allo stesso livello dei loro vistosi costumi, non era altro che una rassicurazione lasciata agli abitanti della Terra. Loro esistevano, erano imponenti, erano solenni e riconoscibili.

«Vorrà intervenire, vero?» Affermò Wally mentre varcavano l'ingresso, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri.

«Come?»

«Batman, vorrà partecipare alla riunione immagino.»

La sala era vuota, naturalmente. Si accostarono all'arco dello “scivolo” e Wally si adoperò sui comandi. Il portale sfrigolò per qualche istante, calibrandosi.

Clark appoggiò una mano sulla spalla dell'altro. «Ancora non si regge in piedi ma, sì, credo proprio che vorrà partecipare.»

Entrò e Wally lo seguì l'istante dopo.

Si materializzarono nella sala d'accesso e il primo a dar loro il benvenuto fu John, fluttuando dai parapetti superiori.

«GL!» Wally lo salutò con entusiasmo.

La Lanterna gli rivolse un cenno del capo e una pacca sulla spalla appena gli atterrò davanti. «È quasi una settimana che non ci si vede, eh?»

«Ci sono periodi buoni e periodi meno buoni.» Flash sollevò le spalle.

«E quello?» John indicò il buco nel costume che aveva notato anche Superman poco prima.

Il rosso scrollò il capo con noncuranza. «Mi cambierò dopo la riunione. A proposito, manca qualcuno?»

John alzò lo sguardo su Superman. «Solo voi, anche se in verità J'onn sta ancora discutendo con Bruce sulla necessità che lui rimanga a riposo.»

«Non la spunterà mai.» commentò Wally incrociando le braccia sul petto.

«Temo anch'io.» confermò Lanterna.

Superman sospirò lievemente. «Vado a parlarci io, ma non credo che otterrò risultati migliori.» S'incamminò verso la zona dell'infermeria. Era stato lontano dalla Watch Tower un paio di giorni, dopo che Bruce si era risvegliato dal suo coma autoindotto. Un giorno a Metropolis assieme a Lois e poi a Smalville, a trovare i suoi genitori. Aveva tentato di riflettere con più serenità su quanto aveva appreso entrando nell'inconscio dell'amico, per prepararsi ad affrontare l'argomento una volta che avessero avuto maggiore intimità. Ma più ci aveva ragionato e meno aveva trovato un modo adeguato per parlarne. Lui stesso non riusciva fino in fondo a comprendere cosa provasse in merito. Sicuramente si sentiva in imbarazzo, e quella era la parte ragionevole, ma si sentiva anche in colpa. Manchevole di non aver mai intuito fino in fondo i sentimenti di Bruce, di non aver mai prestato attenzione a situazioni che avrebbero potuto far presagire le inclinazioni dell'altro.

Raggiunse la porta scorrevole ed entrò.

Bruce sedeva sul letto, lo schienale alzato e un cuscino a sostenerlo. La pesante fasciatura al braccio rotto era stata sostituita con una più snella e flessibile in nylon termoplastico che gli avrebbe permesso maggiori movimenti. Ora indossava un pigiama, non avendo più alcun tubo ed elettrodo attaccati al corpo. Aveva ancora l'aspetto provato. J'onn stava in piedi accanto a lui.

«Mi sta bene, se dovessi sentirmi male tornerò qui.» stava dicendo il miliardario. L'esito della discussione sembrava quindi ormai stabilito in una sorta di compromesso tra le due posizioni.

«J'onn, va pure a preparare la sala, penserò io a condurre Bruce.»

«Non c'è bisogno che tu mi conduca da nessuna parte.» obiettò il diretto interessato, mentre il marziano sfilava accanto a Clark e poi svaniva appena dietro la porta.

«Davvero? Sei già in grado di muoverti in autonomia?» ironizzò bonariamente l'Uomo d'Acciaio, avvicinandosi e sedendo sul fondo del letto.

Bruce lo fulminò con il suo sguardo accigliato. Il colorito del volto aveva una sfumatura lievemente più sana, anche gli occhi sembravano ben aperti e vivaci.

Clark sorrise gentilmente «Ti trovo decisamente più in forma.»

«Sto meglio e posso alzarmi. Dopo la riunione ho intenzione di tornare a Gotham.»

«Tornare a Gotham per riposare, mi auguro. Altrimenti non ti permetterò di lasciare questo letto.»

«Ho cambiato carceriere ma sono ancora in gabbia, per caso?» Replicò Bruce, cominciando a spostare le lenzuola.

«Non c'è da scherzarci. Sei quasi morto.» Clark si alzò in piedi e si pose davanti all'altro. Bruce stava di nuovo issando dei paletti tra loro. Era freddo e scostante, persino più del loro ultimo incontro, prima che tutto quello accadesse.

L'amico provò a mettersi dritto, ma fu evidente fin da subito quanto il suo corpo fosse ancora debilitato. Le mani gli tremavano vistosamente mentre tentava di bilanciarsi. Si sollevò, ondeggiando lievemente. Clark attese con pazienza. Sapeva che Bruce doveva saggiare da solo l'impossibilità di ciò che voleva fare per arrendersi all'ovvio.

Il miliardario spostò un piede barcollando e finì sul petto del kryptoniano.

Clark lo trattenne con un braccio. «Va tutto bene, Bruce. Sono già notevoli tutti i progressi che hai fatto in così poco tempo.»

«Al diavolo Clark! Che ne può sapere uno come te?» Le mani del miliardario si aggrapparono al costume con rabbia, stridendo di dolore nel movimento brusco del braccio lesionato.

«Ho avuto anche io dei momenti spiacevoli, e lo sai.» sospirò. Si curvò passandogli un braccio sotto le ginocchia, facendo leva su quello con cui gli aveva avvolto le spalle lo sollevò. Guardando la sua espressione furente gli rivolse un sorriso pacificatore. «Come una principessa, giusto?»

Nella sala delle riunioni erano presenti tutti i membri fondatori della Justice League. La sedia di Batman era stata adeguatamente fornita di cuscini affinché il corpo di Bruce fosse sostenuto senza che lui si stancasse troppo. Quando il kryptoniano ve lo depositò sopra non disse una parola.

«La prossima volta potremmo organizzare un pigiama party!» esclamò Wally allegramente, conquistandosi una gomitata sulle costole da John, seduto al suo fianco.

«Ci sono alcuni avvenimenti minori di cui dovremo parlare, ma in questo momento ritengo più importante dare la precedenza a quanto accaduto a Batman.» disse Diana, aprendo formalmente la riunione della Justice League. «Bruce ci ha già fornito degli elementi che ricorda dopo la sua cattura. Inoltre abbiamo ottenuto alcune informazioni importanti anche da Oracolo e Nightwing che hanno proseguito le indagini a Gotham.»

«Proprio questa mattina sono giunte alcune precisazioni in merito al magazzino dove Bruce è stato tenuto prigioniero che potrebbero essere significative.» continuò J'onn. «Rintracciare il proprietario del luogo non è stato ancora possibile poiché ci sono diverse società prestanome che fanno da scudo, ma Oracolo ci sta lavorando. I materiali rinvenuti all'interno sono perlopiù innocui, ma derivano tutti da trasporti illegali della Mano Fortunata. Le intuizioni di Batman erano giuste, ma, secondo le investigazioni di Nightwing, la stessa mafia cinese sembra non avere idea dell'entità del loro commercio. Nessuno di loro ha mai saputo dove finissero le casse che portavano ai moli di Gotham.»

«Bruce? Hai riferito che durante la tua prigionia sei stato sottoposto a svariati tipi di esperimenti, giusto?» intervenne John, schiettamente. «Per cui si può presupporre che la tua cattura non sia stata del tutto casuale.»

Superman si voltò a scrutare il volto dell'amico. Le sue preoccupazioni si scontrarono con un'espressione impassibile, concentrata.

«Molte cose sono confuse, ma ora che me lo chiedi ricordo che l'uomo che mi ha torturato parlava di una trappola per catturarmi, o qualcosa del genere.» Le sopracciglia del miliardario si curvarono nello sforzo di ricordare. «Cercava qualcosa...» disse.

Clark notò che le sue nocche sbiancavano stringendo i braccioli della sedia.

«Cercava di capire che tipo di superpoteri avessi.» continuò l'uomo. Scosse lentamente il capo. «Non è l'unico che pensa che Batman abbia dei superpoteri, ma lui aveva una specie di ossessione.»

«Che senso ha capire che superpoteri hai? Non gli conveniva farti fuori direttamente? Nessuno dei nostri nemici ha più interesse nell'analizzarci che non nell'ucciderci.» osservò Wally, pensieroso.

«Tranne forse Lex Luthor.» considerò Clark.

«In effetti somiglia al suo modus operandi.» concordò John. «Anche tutta la faccenda delle società prestanome e l'assoldare la Mano Fortunata per i traffici. Potrebbero esserci i suoi soldi dietro.»

«E in un certo senso questo potrebbe confermare la presenza di kryptonite nel sangue di Bruce.» specificò J'onn.

«Ma perché colpire proprio Batman a Gotham?» domandò Diana. «Perché non direttamente Superman?»

Wally picchiettò rapidamente con le dita sul tavolo. «Ci ha provato così tante volte in passato che forse gli è venuto in mente che sarebbe stato meglio cambiare strategia.»

«C'era qualcosa di familiare nell'uomo che si è fatto chiamare Doc.» Bruce si portò una mano al viso, massaggiandosi gli occhi. «Ma non sono riuscito a identificarlo. Indossava maschere di plastica e aveva la voce alterata. Fisicamente però non somigliava affatto a Luthor.»

«Dato di per sé non determinante.» specificò J'onn. «Potrebbe non essersi esposto in prima persona.»

«Bruce? Vuoi fare una pausa?» domandò Diana, cogliendo le stesse inquietudini di Clark.

«No, io...» Il miliardario appoggiò il capo al morbido sostegno alle sue spalle. Sembrava impallidito e un velo di sudore gli copriva la fronte.

«Sì, facciamo una pausa.» Superman si alzò e lo sollevò nuovamente tra le braccia senza mezzi termini.

«Dannazione Clark, mettimi giù, ho detto che ce la faccio!» protestò l'altro, abbandonando la testa contro la sua spalla, evidentemente esausto.

«Sarà opportuno aspettare altri dettagli da Nightwing e Oracolo, per poter avere un'idea più chiara. Terrei presente comunque l'ipotesi che possa trattarsi di Lex e che quindi il suo obiettivo principale sia io. Nel frattempo che ne dite di andare avanti con le altre questioni?» propose l'Uomo d'Acciaio. Tutti annuirono. Clark sentì i loro sguardi ansiosi sulla schiena mentre conduceva via Bruce.

«Non pensi che dovresti tenere in considerazione anche la mia opinione?» si lamentò l'infermo con voce flebile. Lasciandosi trasportare fin troppo docilmente.

«Stavi quasi per svenire, ti ho evitato una figuraccia.» replicò indulgente il kryptoniano.

«Forse, ma ho una certa urgenza di sapere chi mi ha fatto questo e perché.»

«Se davvero si tratta di Lex allora spetta a me occuparmi della faccenda e, credimi, ho una gran voglia di pareggiare i conti.»

Lo sentì sbuffare. Una risata?

«Sei arrabbiato, Clark?» La domanda aveva una sfumatura conciliante.

«Non dovrei? Al mio posto tu non lo saresti?» ribatté.

«Oh, lo sarei eccome!»

Il braccio di Bruce si mosse avvolgendosi lentamente alla sua schiena. Lo sentì farsi più vicino, come raggomitolandosi addosso a lui. La sensazione fu strana, gradevole. Finalmente percepì che Bruce non lo stava respingendo, al contrario si stava affidando a lui.

«Bruce, ti supplico, una volta a Gotham promettimi che ti prenderai del tempo per rimetterti in sesto.»

«Come se potessi fare diversamente.» ridacchiò il miliardario. «Alfred e Dick mi sorveglieranno a vista, posso già immaginarlo.»

«Vorrà dire che mi raccomanderò a loro.»

«Significa che mi accompagnerai tu a casa?»

«A costo di beccarmi una sgridata da Diana.» confermò Clark con un sorriso.

Una volta nella stanza lo depositò sul letto. Bruce si adagiò con un sospiro di gratitudine.

«Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» chiese il kryptoniano.

L'altro scosse il capo. «Torna dagli altri. Mi aspetto un resoconto dettagliato più tardi.»

«Agli ordini!» scherzò Clark e lo lasciò solo, non senza rammarico.


	13. Chapter 13

GOTHAM – VILLA WAYNE

04:00 P.M.

Come gli aveva assicurato fu Clark a condurre Bruce a casa. Lo accompagnò fino alla camera da letto. 

Alfred lo aiutò ad indossare abiti comodi e una vestaglia, il kryptoniano rimase a gironzolare nei dintorni, fino a quando Bruce non si fu sistemato, con la schiena appoggiata a molti cuscini. Un tazza di tè e il Gotham City Chronicles del giorno sistemati nel vassoio vicino al letto.

«Desidera qualcosa da mangiare, master Bruce?» chiese il maggiordomo.

Non aveva molta fame, ma immaginava che Alfred si sarebbe sentito meglio nel nutrirlo. «Un toast e una spremuta d'arancia non sarebbe male. Grazie Alfred.»

Una volta che se ne fu andato, Clark si accostò a lui. Erano arrivati alla villa con un Javelin, così indossava ancora il suo costume. Dopo l'esperienza passata non riusciva a non cogliere l'attrattiva che suscitava in lui quel fisico scolpito. Si costrinse a guardare altrove, fissò la luminosità intensa che proveniva dall'enorme porta-finestra che dava sul balcone esterno fino a cancellare la figura possente in sovrimpressione sua retina.

«Posso fare qualcosa per te?» gli chiese Clark. Per tutto quel tempo gli era stato vicino, aveva trascurato il lavoro, la fidanzata, la sua città. Aveva sospeso la sua intera vita. Poteva davvero chiedergli altro?

«Hai già fatto molto.» rispose «Dammi il tempo di rimettermi in sesto e poi risolveremo questa faccenda. Naturalmente mi terrò in contatto con la Watch Tower.»

«Bruce, non pensi che sia il caso di affrontare _quel_ discorso?» azzardò il kryptoniano.

Bruce pensò a Lois. Quella donna gli era sempre piaciuta. Bella, intelligente, intraprendente. Era perfetta per Clark e il giornalista l'amava praticamente da sempre. «Non c'è molto da dire, si è trattato di un'allucinazione dovuta alle mie necessità del momento. Avevo bisogno di qualcuno che mi salvasse e ovviamente il mio subconscio ha ben pensato a te, anche se lo ha fatto in modo non proprio ordinario.» Osò dargli un'occhiata, avvertendo nel suo silenzio poca convinzione.

Clark sollevò un sopracciglio con espressione severa. «Sul serio, Bruce? Ridimmelo guardandomi negli occhi.»

Il miliardario si accigliò. «Cosa ti aspetti, una confessione? Che dichiari di avere una cotta per te? Di essermi innamorato del mio miglior amico?»

«Se è la verità, sì.» dichiarò Clark, incrociando le braccia perentorio.

Bruce sospirò e tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Era una giornata assolata, tiepida. Dal giardino provenivano i cinguettii degli uccelli. «Non lo so. Non so cosa pensare. Credi che mi sia tutto chiaro? Credi che improvvisamente io mi ritrovi gay e che la cosa non mi lasci dubbi o perplessità? Penso che J'onn abbia ragione, cioè che si sia semplicemente trattato di un meccanismo di difesa inconscio, che non ha necessariamente attinenza col reale.»

«J'onn non ha visto quello che ho visto io: ci stavamo baciando!» insistette l'altro. «Insomma, stavi baciando l'altro me, e non c'era nulla di casto in quel bacio.»

Baciando? Bruce aveva ancora chiaramente impresso il sapore del suo sesso sulle labbra. La pienezza della penetrazione, l'intensità della passione che avevano condiviso. «Non c'è bisogno di fare un dramma per un semplice bacio. Se vuoi ti bacio anche adesso, mostrandoti che non cambia niente.»

«Non fare del sarcasmo. Sto cercando di capire. Siamo amici, Bruce, dovremmo essere onesti tra noi.» Scosse il capo e si grattò la nuca nervosamente. «D'accordo, aspetterò fino a quando sarai pronto per parlarne.»

Bruce alzò lo sguardo su di lui. Aveva già realizzato che non sarebbe mai stato veramente pronto a parlarne, benché inizialmente ne avesse tutta l'intenzione. Si era ritrovato a convincersi che avrebbe dovuto semplicemente convivere con quella scoperta. In quello stesso momento era tentato di chiamare l'amico vicino a sé, agganciarlo al colletto e trascinarlo fino ad affondare sul serio la lingua tra le sue labbra. Anche se era stato tutto un inganno non poteva dimenticare l'intimità di quei momenti, le sensazioni di libertà, di pienezza e felicità. «Clark, se anche ammettessi di provare dei sentimenti nei tuoi confronti, dei sentimenti che vanno oltre il rispetto e l'amicizia, cosa mai potresti fare? O potrei fare io stesso? Siamo obiettivi, ciò che ci lega davvero è il ruolo che abbiamo scelto di vestire.» Allungò un braccio fino a sfiorare un lembo del lungo mantello rosso. «Ed è una relazione così importante e piena di responsabilità che non possiamo rischiare di comprometterla.»

Clark gli afferrò la mano, la strinse piano nella sua. Quel tocco delicato era comunque fermo e risoluto. «Ma noi non siamo solo Batman e Superman, c'è molto di più. Tutto quello che hai passato non ti ha insegnato proprio niente? Beh, a me sì: ho capito che non ti permetterò più di isolarti nelle tenebre come hai sempre fatto senza lasciare uno spiraglio per chi ti vuole bene.»

Bruce inspirò a fondo. Strinse le dita dell'altro. «Non intendo più escludervi, Clark. Ma quello che c'è stato, c'è e ci sarà tra noi non dovrà per forza cambiare.»

«Mi hai chiesto di non lasciarti!» insistette il kryptoniano.

«Stavo male ed ero spaventato.» si giustificò.

Clark poggiò un ginocchio a terra e si piegò, fino a quando i loro occhi si mostrarono l'uno di fronte all'altro. «Sei ancora spaventato, Bruce.» gli sussurrò. «Ed è per questo che forse non dovremmo parlarne ora. Hai ragione, come prima cosa devi fare chiarezza con te stesso, sappi comunque che di qualunque cosa si tratti tu sei, e resterai, il mio migliore amico.»

Il miliardario tentò di sorridere. Quelle parole non lo consolavano affatto, piuttosto lo ferivano, ma sapeva che non avrebbe potuto essere diversamente. Annuì taciturno, incapace di tirare fuori un ringraziamento che sembrasse sincero. 

Fortunatamente la tensione si ruppe nel momento in cui Alfred comparve con un vassoio in mano. «È arrivato il signorino Dick, master Bruce. Posso farlo accomodare?»

Clark si rimise in piedi. «È tempo che io vada. Riporterò il Javelin al satellite. Riposati Bruce e per il momento lascia che ci occupiamo noi di tutto.» s'avviò verso la porta, salutando Alfred mentre passava. «Non permettergli di lavorare.»

«Certo signore, può stare tranquillo.» Il maggiordomo fece un lieve inchino.

Poco dopo giunse Dick.

«Ho incontrato Superman in corridoio. Sembrava piuttosto assorto.» disse, avvicinandosi al letto. Indossava la giacca verde smeraldo del suo corso universitario sopra jeans attillati. «Ehi, ti trovo piuttosto bene rispetto all'ultima volta che ti ho visto.»

«Desidera anche lei una spremuta di arancia, signorino Dick?» domandò Alfred.

«Sì, grazie! Con un cucchiaio di zucchero.» 

Il maggiordomo uscì dalla stanza. Bruce osservò il volto del suo protetto, che ormai non poteva più definire tale. Il sorriso sul viso liscio, i capelli mossi sulla fronte distesa, un ragazzo che ne aveva viste e subite così tante nella sua breve esistenza da essere diventato troppo rapidamente un uomo. Un po' come lui, ma migliore.

«Ho diverse cose da dirti, sarebbe meglio farlo in un altro momento, ma immagino tu sia impaziente. Comunque Barbara sta ancora cercando di risalire alla cima dei prestanome. È più complicato di quanto sembra.» riprese l'altro.

«Dick?»

«Comunque sono tornato più volte sul luogo della tua cattura, nel giro di poco avevano sgomberato tutto. La Mano Fortunata si muove per conto di qualche committente, ma neppure loro...»

«Dick!»

«Cosa? Ho già inserito i dati nel batcomputer, potrai trovare...»

«Dick, sta' zitto e siediti!» Bruce indicò il lato del letto. 

Il giovane chiuse la bocca di scatto e obbedì. A quel punto il miliardario si spostò, lo afferrò alle spalle e se lo accostò al petto. Lo strinse tra le braccia, appoggiandogli una mano sulla nuca. «Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare. Sto bene adesso.»

Dopo qualche attimo di esitazione anche il ragazzo lo cinse. Si aggrappò forte a di lui, nascose il capo contro il suo collo.

Dick taceva. Bruce cominciò ad accarezzargli le seriche ciocche. «Sono fiero di te.» bisbigliò. Ed era vero, lo era sempre stato, ma aveva lesinato a Dick ogni riconoscimento nel corso degli anni. Le cose sarebbero andate diversamente da quel momento in poi. Gli permise di restare abbracciato a lui per tutto il tempo che desiderava. Alzò gli occhi notando che Alfred rimaneva silenzioso sulla soglia della porta. Il vecchio maggiordomo fece un leggero segno d'assenso nella sua direzione e Bruce si sentì in quel momento veramente a casa.

Quando Dick si separò aveva gli occhi lucidi ma l'espressione tranquilla. Il miliardario alzò una mano e gli sfiorò la guancia. «Avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto. Ho ricordi frammentati di quello che è successo e molti di essi somigliano più a sensazioni che a veri e propri brandelli di memoria. Eppure è come se ci sia qualcosa che dovrei sapere. Qualcosa di familiare, che potrebbe condurmi ad avere le giuste informazioni.»

«Ma certo, farò tutto quello che posso. Fino ad ora ciò che abbiamo non è molto, ma comunque un inizio.»

«J'onn si rifiuta di frugarmi nella mente. Dice che dopo quello che ho passato potrebbe essere pericoloso, per cui temo che per ora dovremo arrangiarci.»

Alfred fece un breve colpo di tosse avanzando. «Il suo succo, signorino. Vedo che lei non ha ancora toccato il toast, master Bruce, si sarà freddato ormai, gliene preparo un altro?»

«Va bene così, grazie.» Bruce protese il braccio sano verso il vassoio afferrando il sandwich. «Vorrei parlare con Barbara stasera, credo che meriti anche lei delle scuse.»

 

GOTHAM – BAT-CAVE

08:43 A.M.

A tre giorni dal suo rientro a Gotham la situazione si era evoluta, ma non abbastanza da permettergli di trarre valide conclusioni. In realtà le cose si erano complicate dopo che Barbara era riuscita a sciogliere tutti gli intricati nodi finanziari che coprivano il possesso del capannone. Bruce sedeva davanti al computer riflettendo sulla lista di aziende che aveva davanti. Indossava una vestaglia da camera e le ciabatte. La tazza di caffè che Alfred gli aveva portato non fumava più già da un po'. Quello non era certo l'abbigliamento più adatto per fermarsi nella Bat-Cave, ma non gli era permesso di lavorare troppo a lungo, i suoi sorveglianti erano categorici, così ne approfittava ogni volta che poteva per fare una pausa dal letto, dal divano o dalle sdraio del giardino.

Non riusciva a darsi pace: alcuni di quei nomi erano barrati, altri evidenziati di giallo, altri ancora collegati con altre imprese, ma la cosa più eclatante era ciò che leggeva al vertice della piramide: Wayne Corporation. In poche parole il capannone dove era stato imprigionato, torturato e quasi ucciso era di sua proprietà.

Sospirò, passandosi le dita tra i capelli. Cominciavano già a fargli male gli occhi, si stancava troppo rapidamente e la cosa gli dava un dannato fastidio. 

D'un tratto un movimento alle sue spalle e una leggera folata di vento lo distolsero da quei cupi pensieri. Non si voltò nemmeno. «Non posso starmene totalmente inerte, sai di non potermi chiedere una cosa del genere.» si giustificò, allungando la mano per cancellare altri nomi dall'elenco. Continuò a fissare lo schermo, cogliendo con la coda dell'occhio solo il vermiglio movimento ondulatorio del mantello. 

Clark sbuffò e gli si affiancò. «Non sono qui per rimproverarti, Alfred mi ha detto che fino ad ora sei stato piuttosto obbediente.»

«Alfred dovrebbe parlare di meno e magari portarmi altro caffè.» Bruce accostò la tazza alle labbra, ingurgitando con una smorfia il liquido freddo e amaro.

«Dunque, novità?» domandò il kryptoniano.

«Sì, ma il mistero non fa che infittirsi ulteriormente. Il capannone in pratica appartiene alla Wayne Corp. Ma le mie industrie coprono molti settori e posseggo una vasta gamma di società e aziende minori che a loro volta hanno dei possedimenti. Ci vorrà altro tempo per riuscire a capire a quale ramo fa capo tutto questo. In alcuni casi le attività sono in mano a partner aziendali di cui non conosco nemmeno la denominazione.» Bruce si strofinò le palpebre che cominciavano a bruciare. «Nightwing ha fatto indagini su alcuni dei miei principali nemici che potrebbero essere coinvolti nei traffici di sostanze illegali e interessati alla mia morte, ma al momento devo escludere il Joker, Due Facce e, soprattutto, Lo Spaventapasseri. Credevo che alcune delle sostanze che mi hanno iniettato potessero essere dei distillati ideati da quest'ultimo.» Scosse la testa, frustrato. «Ma del resto quello che è successo non è tipico di nessuno di loro. Non riesco a trarre un profilo psicologico coerente di questo fantomatico Doc, nonostante la sua figura mi sia in qualche modo familiare: un uomo lucido e, al tempo stesso, ossessionato, scientifico e accurato quanto visionario nel suo tentativo di far emergere i miei presunti...» Analizzare per l'ennesima volta l'accaduto, ad alta voce, cercando di spiegare a Clark i suoi dubbi, fece scattare qualcosa in lui. Si girò, guardando l'amico per la prima volta da quando era arrivato. «...superpoteri. Non mi stava torturando, mi stava studiando! Portava con sé svariati composti chimici e c'era della kryptonite almeno in alcuni di loro. Sta cercando di ricavare un ritrovato che in qualche modo neutralizzi i superpoteri. I miei, i tuoi, forse quelli di tutti gli altri!»

«Tutto questo è decisamente inquietante.» affermò Superman, corrucciandosi a quella possibilità. «Ma cosa c'entra con la Wayne Corp.?»

«Non ne ho idea, ma intendo scoprirlo.»

«E per quanto riguarda l'ipotesi che ci sia Lex dietro a tutto?»

«Non mi sento ancora di escluderla, potrebbe essere uno dei suoi fornitori, o un finanziatore. Per questo genere di imprese ci vogliono sempre un sacco di soldi.» Bruce recuperò il bastone che usava per camminare e si alzò dalla postazione. «Vieni, andiamo a prendere un caffè in giardino.»

«Non posso, tra un paio d'ore ho una riunione in ufficio, sai com'è, la distribuzione settimanale degli incarichi, non posso mancare.» rifiutò l'altro.

Bruce fece alcuni lenti passi verso i gradoni. «Fammi capire, sei venuto qui solo per accertarti che non trasgredissi agli ordini?» Aveva un tono palesemente infastidito, anche se cercava di contenere l'irritazione.

«Sono venuto a vedere come stavi.» Si difese l'altro.

«Come vedi sto bene, in perfetta ripresa.» Iniziò a scendere il primo gradino, puntellandosi con attenzione. La sua andatura non era claudicante, ma avvertiva i muscoli delle gambe spesso tremare per lo sforzo.

«Fisicamente sì.» osservò il kryptoniano, seguendolo d'appresso.

«Che intendi dire?» Percorrere tutta la scalinata dalla Bat-Cave fino alla villa era la cosa più stancante in assoluto. La prima volta che l'aveva fatto era dovuto ricorrere all'aiuto di Alfred.

«Ad esempio, il tuo stato d'animo?» continuò Clark.

«Concentrato.» ribatté Bruce aspramente.

«Uno stato d'animo _concentrato_?» Superman si sollevò in volo e gli sbarrò la strada, fluttuandogli davanti. «Hai il fiato corto, devo portarti fino in cima?»

Il miliardario poggiò la punta del bastone sul petto dell'altro e premette. «Sta' ad almeno mezzo metro da me, Kent!»

Clark sollevò i palmi arrendevole. «D'accordo, l'ultima cosa che voglio è farti arrabbiare. Che ne dici se più tardi torno e mi offri la cena?»

«Solo se non pronuncerai mai più le parole “stato d'animo”» borbottò in risposta.

«Okay, affare fatto.» Il kryptoniano gli sorrise. 

Quello fu sufficiente a far sbollire il malumore di Bruce.

Superman levitò verso l'alto e poi schizzò via, passando per l'uscita esterna della Bat-Cave.

In quei tre giorni aveva ricevuto due volte la visita di Wally, un paio di chiamate da Diana e J'onn dalla Watch Tower e una visita di John in abiti civili. E non aveva mai avuto con nessuno di loro una reazione simile. Non poteva farci nulla, per quanto cercasse di impedirselo con Clark rischiava facilmente di andare fuori dalle righe. Sapeva anche che non poteva rimproverare nulla all'altro, ma dopo tutto quello che aveva vissuto durante il coma faticava a non avvertire la loro relazione come... _speciale_. Era sciocco, era assurdo, tentava di combattere quelle emozioni proprio concentrandosi sul risolvere la faccenda. Prima avrebbe assicurato Doc alla giustizia e mandato in fumo il folle piano di quest'ultimo, prima avrebbe potuto ritornare alla sua precedente vita. O almeno sperava.

Una cosa era certa, la voce, la presenza, il sorriso di Clark non avrebbero mai più avuto lo stesso sapore.


	14. Chapter 14

GOTHAM – VILLA WAYNE

06:30 P.M.

Clark atterrò a pochi passi dal cortile esterno. Aveva con sé un piccolo zaino con gli abiti civili, non intendeva cenare con Bruce come Superman.

L'idea di passare una serata insieme in tranquillità, facendo due chiacchiere come normali amici, gli era sembrata buona, per questo non gli avrebbe chiesto nulla sulle ricerche che stava facendo e avrebbe cercato di cambiare discorso se Bruce avesse tentato di parlarne ancora.

Suonò il campanello e attese paziente che Alfred giungesse ad aprire. Il maggiordomo si presentò con un curioso grembiule sopra la solita impeccabile divisa.

«Signore, ben arrivato.» disse. «Master Bruce la sta aspettando nel patio, la cena verrà servita tra mezzora.»

«Grazie Alfred, prima però vorrei cambiarmi.» sollevò la sacca davanti a sé.

«Mi segua.»

Si vestì in una specie di anticamera dove erano presenti solo due divanetti foderati di velluto rosso e un enorme specchio di bronzo lucido. Tutta Villa Wayne aveva quel gusto un po' antico, vittoriano, molto europeo, che per certi versi la rendeva simile ad un museo. Era un luogo enorme e troppo solenne per poterci vivere solo in due. Indossò i pantaloni e la felpa leggera e inserì il suo costume nello zaino; come ultima cosa infilò gli occhiali. Quando uscì, Alfred era ancora lì ad attenderlo. «Non occorre che mi accompagni, so dove si trova il patio.» affermò, sorridendo goffamente all'uomo.

«Ma certo signore, torno al mio arrosto.» Il maggiordomo girò su se stesso e si allontanò lungo il corridoio.

Clark si gettò lo zaino in spalla e s'avviò. Rischiò di perdersi un paio di volte e dovette usare la sua vista a raggi X per orientarsi. Lo vide attraverso una grande vetrata. Sotto la cupola di vite rossa americana. Bruce sedeva su una sedia di vimini. Pantaloni e camicia, con un pullover buttato sulle spalle.

«È sorprendente come tu riesca ad essere puntuale nonostante la tua doppia vita.» esordì Bruce, lanciandogli un'occhiata non appena gli si palesò.

«Non è sempre così e Perry e Lois ne sanno qualcosa.» Clark si avvicinò all'amico. Sedette su un'altra sedia, lasciando la sacca ai propri piedi. «Inoltre non ci eravamo dati un orario vero e proprio.»

«Allora, hai ottenuto dei buoni incarichi per questa settimana?» chiese Bruce.

«Non posso lamentarmi: cronaca urbana e uno speciale sull'inquinamento.»

«Potrei avere della documentazione interessante per lo speciale.» suggerì l'amico.

Clark annuì con interesse «Sarebbe fantastico.»

Parlarono a lungo, di inquinamento, della carriera di Clark, dell'intenzione di ampliare il settore informatico del Daily Planet da parte di Bruce, di nuovi sistemi di stampa, della distribuzione online e dei mercati esteri. Alfred servì loro dell'arrosto di anatra fumante, del morbido puré e persino un dolce di pere al Kirsch. E il giornalista non poté sentirsi più gratificato che in quel momento.

Decisero di rimanere nel patio, nonostante l'aria si fosse fatta piuttosto fredda, chiusero le porte a vetro che davano sul giardino e si soffermarono a guardare il cielo serale. Le stelle cominciavano ad essere nascoste da alcune nuvole color grigio acciaio, i cui bordi luminosi le facevano somigliare a lembi di notte strappati e cadenti. Le loro chiacchiere si spensero in breve tempo e in quella quiete Clark cominciò ad avvertire il respiro di Bruce farsi più lento e pesante. Quando abbassò lo sguardo vide che si era rannicchiato sulla sua sedia e si era addormentato, la testa appoggiata al bracciolo imbottito. Sorrise fra sé. Per quanto si sforzasse, l'amico era ancora piuttosto debole e si stancava anche per una semplice cena in veranda. Si rimise in piedi avvicinandosi e con cautela lo prese in braccio, cercando di non destarlo. S'incamminò verso la camera di Bruce, lo avrebbe sistemato a letto e poi avrebbe chiamato Alfred. Per essere ancora più silenzioso si librò in aria di pochi centimetri e si spostò in volo. 

A dispetto dell'accortezza usata, Bruce mugolò lievemente e gli si strinse con le braccia al collo. «Comincio a pensare che in realtà ti piace tenermi tra le braccia.» bisbigliò il miliardario.

Clark ridacchiò, un po' imbarazzato per la nuova posizione assunta dall'amico. Il respiro caldo sull'orecchio aveva un che di provocante. «Chissà?» ribatté, tentando di non apparire goffo. Accelerò l'andatura.

«Sai, nel sogno che ho fatto, il mondo non era molto diverso da quello reale.» cominciò Bruce. Parlandogli per la prima volta di sua iniziativa di quello che aveva vissuto durante il coma. «Soltanto che non c'era una Justice League e non esistevano né Superman né Batman. Noi eravamo semplicemente Clark Kent il giornalista e Bruce Wayne il plurimiliardario.»

«Non sarebbe male un mondo che non ha bisogno di noi in quanto supereroi, no?» azzardò Clark, che aveva spesso valutato quell'utopia nelle sue riflessioni.

«Beh, tu però avevi una caratteristica che ti distingueva nettamente da quello che sei qui nella realtà.» continuò l'altro.

«Ero malvagio?» domandò incuriosito il kryptoniano.

«No.» Bruce fece una piccola pausa quando varcarono la soglia delle sue stanze personali. Le luci tenui delle abat-jour agli angoli si accesero automaticamente al loro passaggio.

Clark lo depositò sopra il letto, ma l'amico non gli permise di allontanarsi. Trattenne le braccia attorno al suo collo. I loro visi erano così vicini che per un attimo Clark temette che stesse per baciarlo. Gli occhi blu plumbeo del miliardario erano socchiusi e scintillanti, quasi febbrili. «Eri gay.» sentenziò.

«Oh.» disse Clark, sentendosi un idiota.

Bruce lo lasciò lentamente andare. Cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia, senza però interrompere il contatto visivo. « All'inizio ero piuttosto scioccato dalla rivelazione, poi ho cominciato a chiedermi perché in un mondo perfetto, o presunto tale, da me creato, tu fossi gay.»

«Già, perché?» Clark deglutì nervosamente, si ritrovò in grave difficoltà nel gestire quella conversazione. I suoi occhi scesero, attirati irrimediabilmente dalle dita di Bruce che sfilavano lentamente un bottone dopo l'altro dalle asole, mettendo a nudo la pelle marchiata da tante e terribili cicatrici e i muscoli definiti sotto il liscio pelo scuro dei pettorali.

«Ho faticato a trovare una risposta, in effetti.» Bruce scostò la camicia, inarcando leggermente il busto per sfilarla dalla cintola, la piega scolpita delle anche si mosse sotto la cinghia di cuoio. «Inizialmente le mie soluzioni somigliavano alle conclusioni a cui è giunto anche J'onn: il mio subconscio cercava una figura protettiva che stabilisse un legame forte con me. Una richiesta d'aiuto in poche parole, che aveva trovato una sua personificazione.»

Le mani raggiunsero anche la cerniera dei pantaloni ma, fortunatamente, si fermarono. Rimanendo però sopra la patta come un monito. Clark pensò che avrebbe dovuto uscire dalla stanza con la scusa di chiamare Alfred affinché lo aiutasse ad indossare il pigiama, ma si sentiva troppo inebetito per muoversi.

«Poi ho capito che la cosa era molto più complessa di così.» seguitò Bruce. 

Calò il silenzio. Clark si leccò le labbra che si erano inaridite. «Quanto complessa?» domandò, pur sapendo di fare il suo gioco, quella era l'esatta domanda che Bruce voleva che lui pronunciasse.

Eppure l'amico non rispose, si limitò a sorridere.

Il giornalista sollevò una mano aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso. «Io... credo sia ora che me ne vada.»

«Perdonami, non ho ancora ripreso un ritmo tale che mi permette di stare attivo molto a lungo,» si scusò l'altro. «comunque sono felice che tu sia venuto a cena da me stasera, dovremmo farlo più spesso.»

Clark rise, anche se la risata suonò forzata ai suoi stessi orecchi. «Sono d'accordo. Magari la prossima volta ti ospito da me, anche se la mia cucina non vanta la stessa raffinatezza di quella di Alfred.»

«Saprò accontentarmi.» rispose placidamente il miliardario.

«Allora, buonanotte?»

«Buonanotte, Clark.»

Il giornalista tornò indietro, attraversando velocemente i corridoi della villa per raggiungere il patio dove aveva lasciato il suo zaino con il costume. Incrociò Alfred, diretto verso la camera di Bruce.

«Ve ne andate, signore?»

«Sì, Bruce era stanco, si è addormentato mentre guardavamo le stelle. L'ho ricondotto io a letto, ma forse gli serve una mano per cambiarsi.»

«Mi sto recando da lui, ho ricevuto la chiamata.» confermò il maggiordomo.

«Grazie per la cena Alfred, era tutto ottimo.» si complimentò il kryptoniano.

L'uomo fece un lieve inchino in segno di ringraziamento. «Spero di rivederla presto.»

«Puoi contarci.» Certamente sarebbe tornato a vedere come stava il suo vecchio amico anche se...

Recuperò la sacca e si cambiò direttamente sul posto. S'innalzò verso il cielo dal giardino. Sempre più in alto, attraversando le grosse nubi bagnate che avevano finito di ricoprire il cielo sopra Gotham. Minuscole goccioline si impigliarono nella speciale trama del suo costume e tra i capelli. Alzò il volto e di nuovo guardò le stelle. Non aveva mai visto Bruce così seduttivo. Era sconcertato sia per il tono della voce, che per i movimenti lenti, sottilmente erotici, con cui si era sbottonato la camicia. E non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il corpo prestante adagiato languidamente tra le coperte di velluto e la pelle che appariva tra i lembi bianchi della camicia come uno stuzzicante invito.

Scosse violentemente il capo, disperdendo spruzzi trasparenti d'acqua. Non era solo inquietante quello che era successo poco prima, era anche eccitante. Probabilmente era inquietante proprio perché eccitante. O forse era solo una suggestione del momento?

Quando Bruce gli aveva detto che il suo _altro sé_ era gay era rimasto basito, eppure entrando nella mente dell'amico la prima cosa che aveva visto erano proprio loro due che si baciavano. Quale altra interpretazione si poteva dare alla cosa?

Benché avesse insistito spesso con Bruce di parlarne, concedendogli poi del tempo visto che l'altro sembrava in difficoltà, riflettendoci in autonomia durante il passare dei giorni, si era quasi convinto che il miliardario gli avrebbe riservato una qualche spiegazione logica e accettabile. Era tipico di Batman risolvere anche le situazioni più ermetiche con delle deduzioni plausibili.

Solo che non si era davvero aspettato che la cosa più logica e accettabile fosse proprio una confessione, seppure implicita, d'amore.

Ma poi, era davvero amore? 

La testa gli stava scoppiando, e anche il cuore batteva irrequieto. Raccolse le energie, prese un respiro profondo e si scagliò attraverso l'atmosfera. Non c'era una soluzione a quel dilemma risolto a metà, per cui pensò che non poteva far altro che raggiungere il suo appartamento e mettersi a dormire. Sarebbe tornato da Bruce appena possibile e insieme avrebbero cercato un equilibrio.


	15. Chapter 15

METROPOLIS

06:50 P.M.

«Aspetta Clark!»

Il giornalista si voltò, aveva appena indossato il suo cappello e si stava dirigendo verso l'ascensore per uscire. L'ufficio era quasi vuoto a quell'ora. Si sistemò il colletto del soprabito mentre attendeva che Lois si avvicinasse.

«Stasera passi da me?» domandò lei, riprendendo fiato. «È un po' che noi non...»

«Mi spiace,» la interruppe lui, sorridendole conciliante. «Stasera ho una riunione speciale alla Watch Tower.»

Lois mise il broncio. «Devi proprio? Voglio dire, ultimamente Metropolis sembra così tranquilla. Certo, se escludiamo il tentativo di far saltare in aria la Banca Centrale della scorsa settimana.»

«Dobbiamo ancora risolvere la questione del rapimento di Bruce, non siamo riusciti a venire a capo di alcune cose.» Le spiegò, mettendole le mani sulle spalle. «Inoltre oggi Batman rientra ufficialmente nel consiglio dopo la convalescenza, non posso mancare.» 

«No, immagino che tu non possa.» mormorò lei, evidentemente delusa.

Clark si chinò e le baciò la fronte, per poi raggiungere l'ascensore a grandi falcate. La salutò con la mano mentre le ante si chiudevano.

Una volta a casa indossò il costume e volò fino a Washington. Con la vista a raggi X notò che il Bat-jet era parcheggiato nell'hangar sottostante, ma all'interno della Sala non trovò nessuno. Raggiunto l'arco entrò e si teletrasportò al satellite della Justice League.

La riunione non era ancora cominciata, ma Bruce era già presente. Indossava il suo costume, la maschera sul viso, gli occhi celati dietro i sensori. Clark si avvicinò, scrutandolo di nascosto. In effetti ora non aveva nulla di attraente. Una figura scura, imponente e minacciosa. Il solito Batman.  
J'onn fu il primo a farglisi incontro. 

«Siamo tutti presenti?»

John Stewart si affiancò al marziano. «Tutti tranne Wally. L'uomo più veloce al mondo non riesce ad essere puntuale!»

Lo “scivolo” sfrigolò proprio in quel momento e la figura rossa di Flash gli fu accanto. «Mi sono fermato al supermercato.» disse, infilando una barretta al cioccolato tra le mani della Lanterna. «Dov'è batsy? Oh, eccoti! Sei in gran forma Bruce!»

«Meglio dell'ultima volta che ci siamo visti.» rispose Batman.

«Su, prendiamo posto.» incitò Diana dalla sala delle riunioni. Quella settimana toccava a lei il ruolo di moderatore. 

Bruce illustrò loro i dati raccolti da Oracolo e Nightwing ed esplicitò le stesse considerazioni che aveva rivolto a Clark qualche giorno prima. Contrariamente a quando si erano visti però, ora Batman era in grado di chiarire meglio il coinvolgimento della Wayne Corp.

«Il capannone appartiene alle mie industrie attraverso la Wayne Foundation.» spiegò. «Ogni anno finanzio alcune opere di pubblica utilità, a seconda della necessità del momento e questo capannone coincide con l'acquisto di alcuni immobili per il trasporto e lo stoccaggio di merci di supporto civile. Tuttavia è stato temporaneamente affidato ad un'altra associazione, esterna alla Wayne Corp, ma ugualmente collegata ai finanziamenti di cui vi ho parlato.»

«Quindi è tuo, ma al momento lo gestisce qualcun altro.» concluse John, masticando lentamente la barretta al cioccolato che gli aveva dato Wally.

«Arrivare agli attuali gestori potrebbe significare giungere a coloro che stiamo cercando.» osservò Clark.

«In linea teorica sarebbe così.» annuì Bruce, volgendosi verso di lui. «Ma in pratica attualmente risulta in uso dall'università di Gotham.»

«Ohi ohi. Troppo generico. Non si può risalire a chi lo utilizza?» domandò Wally. Di barrette al cioccolato ne aveva due in una mano e c'erano già un paio di carte vuote di fronte a lui.

«Sì, Oracolo ci sta lavorando. Credo sia questione di tempo, anche se sospetto che chi se ne è appropriato abbia in qualche modo intorbidito le tracce.»

«Sei già tornato al Molo a controllare?» domandò Diana.

«Ci ha pensato Nightwing. Il capannone ora è vuoto.» 

«Quindi allo stato attuale abbiamo una traccia difficile da seguire e...» cominciò John.

«E nulla più.» terminò tetro Batman. Si voltò verso Flash. «Wally, avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto.»

«Conta su di me, Bats!» Il giovane leccò via tracce di cioccolato dalla bocca e gli mostrò il pollice all'insù.

La riunione proseguì con altri argomenti e al termine sia John che Diana si allontanarono per altri impegni, mentre Clark attese che Bruce finisse di parlare con Wally per accostarsi.

«Hai richiesto solo l'aiuto di Flash?»

«Non ho richiesto _solo_ l'aiuto di Flash, ma Wally è un chimico e lavora alla scientifica. È senza dubbio il più qualificato tra tutti noi per aiutarmi a capire cosa sta succedendo. Inoltre c'erano tracce di kryptonite, è possibile quindi che tu possa essere maggiormente esposto a rischi.»

L'Uomo d'Acciaio sollevò un sopracciglio. «Lo fai per proteggermi?»

Bruce lo guardò attraverso il cipiglio della maschera nera. «Ovviamente.»

Clark roteò gli occhi, spazientito. «So badare a me stesso. Siamo una squadra e dobbiamo collaborare, se si trattasse di te non ti lasceresti mettere da parte.»

Batman lo spinse di lato con un braccio e s'incamminò verso la scalinata che portava al piano inferiore. «Non ti sto mettendo da parte, ma hai detto bene, siamo una squadra e ognuno di noi ha caratteristiche specifiche che ci rendono più o meno indicati per certi compiti.»

«E Wally è l'unico qualificato?» Clark lo seguì. «È vero, i nostri attuali nemici dispongono di kryptonite, me ne sono accorto anche quando ti ho portato via dal capannone, ma rischiare fa parte del ruolo che rivestiamo e non possiamo sottrarci.»

«I rischi si calcolano e si evitano quando possibile.» replicò l'altro.

«In questo caso anche tu dovresti evitare di essere operativo, allo stato attuale sei quello che ha più da perdere.» affermò duramente Clark.

«Non sono debole quanto pensi, Kent.» Bruce aumentò percettibilmente il passo.

«Non ho mai detto che sei debole!» sibilò il kryptoniano sforzandosi di tenere basso il tono di voce.  
Dall'alto li raggiunse la voce di Flash. «Ehi ragazzi! Andate pure avanti, vi raggiungo dopo alla Sala della Giustizia!»

Clark ignorò Wally. Bruce si diresse a grandi passi verso l'ingresso dello “scivolo”.

«Se davvero questo _Doc_ sta sviluppando un siero per contrastare i superpoteri anche Wally potrebbe trovarsi in pericolo.» gli fece notare una volta davanti al teletrasporto. «Tutti noi siamo in pericolo ma ugualmente dobbiamo essere pronti ad agire. Posso accompagnarti a Gotham, posso setacciare i locali dell'università con la mia vista a raggi X per cominciare, Wally potrà intervenire in seguito, se riusciamo a trovare tracce concrete da analizzare.»

Bruce si fermò vicino ai comandi. «Comincio a pensare che tu sia geloso.»

«Cosa? Non si tratta di questo!» Il kryptoniano brancolò per un istante sopra l'inaspettata affermazione. Non era vero, non poteva esserlo, almeno non del tutto. «Voglio fare la mia parte in tutta questa faccenda Bruce, non hai idea di quanta rabbia ho provato trovandoti in fin di vita in quel buco.» tentò di spiegare, addolcendo i toni.

«Questo lo capisco Clark, ed è lo stesso motivo che mi spinge a tenerti lontano da questo pazzo fissato con i supereroi.» chiarì il Cavaliere Oscuro e riprese ad armeggiare con i comandi. «Non voglio per nulla al mondo trovarmi nella stessa posizione in cui ti sei trovato tu.»

Il familiare suono li avvertì che il teletrasporto era pronto, entrarono l'uno al fianco dell'altro, ritrovandosi poi nell'enorme sala rappresentativa immersa nella penombra.

«Non hai bisogno di escludermi, possiamo guardarci le spalle come abbiamo sempre fatto.» disse Clark appoggiando una mano sul braccio dell'amico.

«Sì, ma forse per me le cose sono un po' diverse ora.» ammise l'altro. «E resta comunque il fatto che Wally è, tra noi, quello più adatto al compito.» Inaspettatamente sorrise. «Anche se mi fa piacere sapere che sei possessivo a tal punto.» Lo disse scherzando. Si allontanò di un passo, gli fece un rapido cenno di saluto con la mano e si diresse verso l'uscita secondaria.

Clark lo guardò allontanarsi. Il mantello che ondeggiava lentamente dietro di lui, gli stivali con la suola rinforzata che non facevano un rumore. Si corrucciò, socchiuse brevemente le palpebre e guardò oltre. Le linee forti del corpo dell'altro. I muscoli che si muovevano sotto la pelle sfregiata, la schiena dritta, le natiche sode sopra le cosce robuste. Le scapole che si muovevano lievi all'ondeggiare delle braccia e le linee definite del collo alla base della nuca, i capelli neri, lisci. Lo rivide disteso sul letto, con la camicia sbottonata, le membra abbandonate, gli occhi luccicanti e le labbra dischiuse. Fece un salto e si portò davanti a lui, bloccandogli il passo.

Batman lo fissò sorpreso per un attimo.

Lo afferrò alla vita attirandolo contro il suo petto, bloccò il braccio che istintivamente il Cavaliere Oscuro aveva sollevato per proteggersi afferrandolo al polso a mezz'aria. Si curvò su di lui e lo baciò sulla bocca. Curvò il capo e premette, dischiudendo le labbra. Lo mordicchiò piano e quando sentì che l'altro cominciava a cedere infilò la lingua. Insistette fino a che non lo lasciò entrare, fino a quando non ricambiò, e la tensione alla sua schiena si sciolse. Si staccò di pochi centimetri. C'erano mille inquietudini e mille domande che si affollavano nella sua mente, ma nessuna di esse era sufficientemente importante da rinunciare a quel contatto.

«Cosa significa questo?» sussurrò Bruce.

«Non lo so.» mormorò, tornando a sfiorargli le labbra. Non desiderava altro e non voleva neanche sapere il perché. Non in quel momento almeno. «E non mi importa.» Lo baciò ancora una volta, scivolando con le dita lungo il bordo liscio della maschera. Il respiro, il sapore di un uomo. Il sapore di Bruce. Era tutto così diverso e inaspettato e... eccitante. _Siete così intimi_. Aveva detto J'onn un tempo che ora sembrava lontanissimo. _Intimi?_ Clark si era domandato in quel momento e per la prima volta se tra loro c'era davvero qualcosa di speciale, qualcosa di diverso dai legami che avevano con il resto del mondo. Come aveva fatto a non capirlo fino ad allora?

Un ronzio lieve segnò il silenzio per la frazione di un secondo. «Ragazzi?» Come un fulmine a ciel sereno la voce interruppe bruscamente l'incanto.

Entrambi sussultarono. Superman fece un balzo indietro, Batman si voltò lentamente. Flash, immobile davanti all'arco, li guardava inebetito.


	16. Chapter 16

WASHINGTON – SALA DELLA GIUSTIZIA

09:33 P.M.

Wally scrutò attorno a sé, evitando palesemente i loro occhi. «Voi vi stavate...» disse, grattandosi la nuca, li sbirciò rapidamente. «Volete che vada... altrove?»

«No!» dissero entrambi all'unisono. Clark si schiarì la gola.

«Resta!» affermò Bruce. «O vai, se devi, ma non c'è bisogno che ti allontani perché ci hai visto...» Non era abituato a giri di parole o a scusanti. Strinse le labbra. «... baciarci.»

«Già.» annuì Wally, che si stava contorcendo nell'imbarazzo. «Vi stavate baciando.»

«Per favore Wally, ti devo chiedere discrezione.» continuò il Cavaliere Oscuro. «Non ingigantire quello che hai visto e, per il momento, non trarre conclusioni.»

«Non trarrò conclusioni, non sono sicuro di volerlo fare.» si affrettò a dire l'altro. «Beh Bats, ti farò visita domani alla Bat-Cave, al più tardi prima di cena, bisognerà organizzare una ricognizione o qualcosa del genere, no?»

«Esattamente.»

Flash fece un passo avanti, accennò un gesto di saluto, fece un sorriso contrito e schizzò via.

«Mi spiace.» mormorò Clark, palesemente sconfortato.

Bruce tornò a guardarlo. «Non ti starai scusando perché Flash ci ha visto, vero?»

«Beh, sapevo che sarebbe arrivato, chiunque sarebbe potuto entrare... Ho agito d'istinto.»

«Lo fai spesso.» concordò. «Benché io abbia chiesto a Wally discrezione probabilmente domani, tutto il team sarà a conoscenza dell'accaduto.»

Il kryptoniano fece un gemito.

«È colpa mia, sono io che devo chiederti scusa. Dopo quello che è successo con Doc, dopo ciò che ho vissuto nella mia testa, a volte non riesco a...» Contrasse le labbra. Era davvero lui che con le sue parole, il suo agire incongruente aveva portato l'amico a quel punto? Quello che aveva vissuto non era stato solo un trauma per se stesso e probabilmente Clark aveva metabolizzato parte delle sue inquietudini e assimilato alcune delle emozioni che Bruce, suo malgrado, aveva lasciato trasparire. «Ho richiesto la tua presenza come uno sciocco bambino da quando mi sono ripreso. Durante la cena dell'altra sera mi sono comportato in maniera inappropriata.»

«Ehi, aspetta un attimo! Mi stai dicendo che è come se mi avessi manipolato? Stai scherzando, vero?» L'espressione di Clark s'infiammò improvvisamente. Lo afferrò alle braccia quasi tirandolo su di peso. 

Bruce digrignò i denti quando dal braccio rotto si irradiarono fitte brucianti di dolore e Clark lo lasciò andare immediatamente. Il suo viso rimase però severo. «Quel bacio, Bruce, ha un significato vero! Forse devo ancora capire, ma non posso più ignorare quello che passa tra di noi. È da molto prima di Doc che c'è questa cosa, solo che non le abbiamo mai dato il giusto nome.»

Il Cavaliere Oscuro si massaggiò la spalla indolenzita e non aggiunse nulla a quell'osservazione. Rimase impassibile, anche se consapevole che Clark avvertiva chiaramente il suo cuore battere forte.

«Quello che ora devo fare è parlare con Lois.» sospirò infine l'Uomo d'Acciaio. «Devo essere onesto con lei.»

«Prenditi tempo, Clark, pensaci bene prima di sconvolgere la tua intera vita.» disse Bruce.

«Temo che per quello sia troppo tardi.» lo contraddisse l'amico, con un mesto sorriso. «Ci rifletterò comunque. Per Lois, per te e per me stesso.» 

«Ora devo andare.» Batman lo oltrepassò e si diresse all'uscita, senza voltarsi indietro. Sulle braccia aveva ancora la sensazione della presa granitica di Clark e sulle labbra il sapore dolce e incalzante di quel bacio. 

Quella sera sarebbe stato difficile concentrarsi sulle indagini.

 

METROPOLIS 

10:20 P.M.

Clark atterrò sul terrazzo dell'appartamento di Lois. Aveva promesso a Bruce che ci avrebbe pensato prima di dire o fare qualunque cosa, ma mentre volava verso Metropolis, una volta lasciata Washington, i suoi pensieri, dapprima piuttosto ingarbugliati e incerti, gli erano a poco a poco parsi più chiari che mai. Aveva amato Lois, l'amava ancora per certi versi, una compagna preziosa, una donna incredibile. La giornalista conosceva entrambe le sue identità, partecipava alla sua vita sia come collega che come amante, condivideva i suoi ideali. Nonostante questo, non faceva davvero parte del suo mondo. Clark aveva tentato di coinvolgerla quando possibile, ma solo ora si rendeva conto di quanto marginale fosse la presenza di lei nella sua vita.

Lui e Bruce non avevano condiviso spesso la quotidianità, in compenso avevano passato lunghe notti a parlare, periodi interi a sentirsi continuamente. Le loro mute occhiate d'intesa valevano come discorsi, i rari sorrisi che il Cavaliere Oscuro gli rivolgeva erano l'unica approvazione che Clark aveva mai ricercato. La mano che stringeva la sua ogni volta che rischiava di crollare e la voce tonante che lo chiamava quando il pericolo incombeva su di loro, il modo più diretto per sentirsi sicuro; il nero mantello che spesso aveva sfiorato il suo corpo durante i combattimenti, la consapevolezza di non essere solo ad affrontare quella vita difficile. Per quanto si sentisse a suo agio e fosse affiatato con gli altri membri della Justice League, con nessuno di loro poteva vantare lo stesso legame empatico ed emotivo che aveva con Bruce.

Erano tutti dettagli così impressi nella sua mente che offuscavano qualunque altra cosa. Persino le appassionate notti con Lois. 

Non c'era molto che potesse fare e, in fin dei conti, non c'era neanche molto su cui riflettere. Da quando aveva concretamente rischiato di perdere l'amico le sue priorità erano cambiate. Averlo tra le braccia e percepire il respiro farsi sempre più debole era stato come uno shock. Aveva avvertito un senso di lacerazione interiore che andava ben oltre la perdita di un amico. La paura terribile di non poterlo più avere al suo fianco era stata quasi paralizzante. Si chiese da quanto tempo provava quelle emozioni così vivide. Si domandò anche, non senza ironia, chi tra lui e Bruce fosse il più coinvolto sentimentalmente. Semplicemente Bruce era stato più onesto e Clark, per prendere spunto dalle stesse parole del miliardario, terribilmente ingenuo.

Bussò piano contro il vetro, oltre il tessuto opaco delle tende si vedeva la luce azzurra di uno schermo acceso. Lois aprì l'anta e quando lo vide gli sorrise felicemente, facendogli spazio per entrare.

Indossava il suo pigiama meno attraente e i lunghi capelli castani erano raccolti in una coda scomposta, evidentemente non si aspettava una sua visita. «Sono così felice di vederti, Clark! Siete riusciti a trovare qualche pista da seguire per il caso di Batman?»

«Ci stiamo ancora lavorando.» rispose il kryptoniano avanzando nel familiare soggiorno. Quante sere avevano passato insieme in quell'appartamento? Quanti ricordi dolci che sarebbero divenuti presto malinconici?

«C'è qualche problema? Grossi rischi da affrontare con questo nuovo, misterioso nemico?» domandò lei, notando evidentemente il suo turbamento.

«Non sono qui per parlare delle minacce a cui dovremo far fronte a breve, Lois, sono qui per noi due.» cercò di introdurre il motivo del suo arrivo improvviso con chiarezza, ma anche tatto. Dall'incidente di Bruce erano stati a lungo separati, distanti e non solo fisicamente. Più che altro era stato proprio lui ad allontanarsi, benché non l'avesse fatto coscientemente, benché Diana avesse provato più volte ad avvertirlo. «Della nostra relazione.»

L'espressione del viso di lei mutò repentinamente. Clark fu sorpreso di notare come i tratti le si fossero contratti subito. Una donna ferita in attesa di una sentenza di morte annunciata. La cosa lo fece da subito rammaricare. Detestava far del male alle persone che amava.

«Devo chiederti di perdonarmi, Lois, in questo periodo mi sono comportato in maniera pessima. Ti ho trascurato, ti ho ignorato mentre tu sei stata molto comprensiva.» cominciò.

«Hai passato un periodo difficile, lo capisco. Quello che è successo a Bruce meritava la tua attenzione. Inoltre ho sempre saputo che ci sarebbero stati momenti come questo, le tue responsabilità vanno ben oltre il portare fuori a cena la fidanzata.» mormorò lei, ma non sembrava affatto sollevata dalle sue stesse parole. Teneva le braccia incrociate strettamente davanti al petto e non lo guardava direttamente negli occhi. La vide mordersi le labbra prima di proseguire. «Non si tratta di questo, vero Clark? Non è del fatto di avermi trascurata che volevi parlare.»

Clark trasse un profondo respiro. «No, infatti.» Ora veniva la parte difficile. Sarebbe stato sincero, le avrebbe detto come stavano le cose per quanto fosse una verità assai complessa da comprendere. Avrebbe risposto a tutte le sue domande, accolto la sua lecita rabbia, mostrandole comunque l'affetto che aveva per lei e che non sarebbe mai venuto meno. 

Tuttavia gli mancavano le parole: in che modo dirle che era innamorato di quello che aveva sempre definito il suo migliore amico. Un uomo! Per di più qualcuno che Lois conosceva molto bene e ammirava a sua volta. Lei e Bruce avevano spesso scherzato di fronte a Clark, flirtando sensualmente tra loro. Quella era una situazione a tal punto paradossale che avrebbe necessitato di ogni capacità esplicativa di cui era dotato. «In quest'ultimo periodo, in seguito a tutto quello che è successo, ho avuto modo di meditare su alcune cose. Di riconsiderare determinate situazioni. Quando passi molto tempo in silenzio, al capezzale di qualcuno che non vuoi perdere...»

«C'è un'altra persona nel tuo cuore adesso.» Lo interruppe lei, repentina. «L'avevo già capito Clark, da tempo ormai. Ma mi sono sempre forzata a pensare che era solo una mia impressione, che non potevo certo paragonarti ad un normale ragazzo di provincia che possa pensare di metter su famiglia come chiunque altro. Che la nostra relazione sarebbe sempre stata complicata, diversa da quelle comuni.»

«Lois, ti assicuro che non prevedevo affatto che le cose prendessero questa piega, avrei voluto davvero creare qualcosa di importante con te!»

Lei gli rivolse un sorriso triste e le braccia chiuse si sciolsero dalla loro posizione di rifiuto. «Lo so Clark, ti conosco bene. Fosse per te il mondo sarebbe un paradiso fiorito con musica da camera in sottofondo.» Alzò la mano toccandogli gentilmente la guancia. «Ma nel mio cuore credo di averlo sempre saputo. Tu appartieni ad un altro universo e, per quanto mi sforzi, io non vi potrò mai far parte.»

«Non si tratta di questo.» cominciò lui sulle difensive, poi chinò il capo. «Beh, forse in parte sì, ma non è certo una colpa. Né tua né mia.»

«Non è una colpa, ma è la dura verità.» Lois ritrasse la mano e si voltò di schiena, allontanandosi di qualche passo. «È lei, vero?»

«Lei?» Clark corrucciò le sopracciglia confuso.

«Hai molte cose in comune con questa persona. È un po' come se foste fatti l'uno per l'altra. Lo stesso scopo, lo stesso obiettivo, le stesse incredibili capacità.»

«Lois, ma di chi...?»

«Una coppia quasi scontata, mi chiedo in quanti già ci abbiano pensato.» Gli lanciò un'occhiata in tralice. Aveva le guance bagnate di lacrime. «Wonder Woman, la bellissima principessa della Amazzoni. Il superuomo e la superdonna. Di certo non ho molti assi nella manica per contrastare una così.»

«Aspetta un attimo, tu pensi che io mi sia innamorato di Diana?» Clark era incredulo. Cercava di seguire il filo logico della donna, poteva cogliere perfettamente il senso delle sue affermazioni, ma non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginarsi con l'Amazzone. 

Lois si voltò, tirando su col naso, asciugandosi le lacrime con la manica del pigiama. «Se non si tratta di lei, allora di chi?»

Clark si leccò le labbra e deglutì. Aveva la gola arida e la bocca così secca da sembrare piena di polvere. «Temo sia molto meno scontato di quanto credi.»


	17. Chapter 17

GOTHAM – BAT CAVE

07:09 P.M.

Bruce sedeva davanti al computer mentre Wally, in piedi accanto a lui, sfogliava rapidamente le copie dei documenti che Dick aveva trafugato dall'università di Gotham. Flash si era tirato indietro la maschera del costume e il viso giovanile era assorto nella lettura. «Escluderei un coinvolgimento diretto del dipartimento di chimica. Però ci sono diversi subappalti che forse dovremmo analizzare.» Alzò gli occhi verdi su di lui. «Nessuna traccia concreta?»

Il Cavaliere Oscuro scosse il capo. «Non ancora. Dobbiamo indagare più a fondo.» Si voltò verso il grande schermo del computer e fece scorrere lentamente le righe dove erano appuntati i progetti esterni collegati all'università. Ce ne erano oltre cento attivi. Contrasse il muscolo della mascella, era vicino alla soluzione, lo sentiva. «È solo questione di tempo, dammi un giorno ancora.»

«Un giorno, anche due.» esclamò allegramente l'altro. «Senti Bats, non passare tutta la notte davanti al computer, devi essere in forma per prendere a calci nel sedere questo Doc, intesi?»

«Puoi giurarci.» disse gelido Batman.

Wally si infilò la maschera. «Chiamami appena avrai la traccia che cerchiamo e sarò da te in un lampo!» Un cenno della mano e fu una scia rossa che svaniva negli anfratti oscuri della Bat-Cave.

Bruce sospirò. Quelle righe che scorrevano davanti ai suoi occhi con le loro risposte celate erano una ferita nell'orgoglio, nonostante le raccomandazioni di Flash non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a distrarsi a sufficienza da decidere di sospendere l'investigazione. Per cominciare doveva restringere il campo, magari escludendo tutti quegli studi che non riguardavano la genetica, le funzioni biologiche umane, gli sviluppi medici o le ricerche antropologiche. E per farlo avrebbe dovuto analizzare a fondo le intere progettualità.

 

Aveva già visionato decine di file quando Alfred gli portò la cena. Sgranocchiò pollo e fagiolini continuando a fissare lo schermo, valutando anche le più piccole sfumature, infine quando cominciò ad avvertire un dolore sordo all'altezza delle spalle e sul collo decise di fare una pausa. Si alzò in piedi e s'avviò verso la gradinata che riconduceva ai piani superiori della villa, era quasi in cima quando si voltò e fu investito da un turbine di stoffa rossa e un intenso profumo di pioggia.

«Clark!» disse sorpreso. Le braccia dell'Uomo d'Acciaio attorno al proprio corpo e la pelle umida del suo collo sulla guancia furono come una scossa profonda.

«Bruce, lo so, mi avevi detto di rifletterci ed io l'ho fatto, credimi.»

«Lasciami.» Avrebbe voluto ricambiare quell'abbraccio impetuoso, ma aveva ancora timore a cedere del tutto. Quella loro condizione era incerta almeno tanto quanto le sue investigazioni su Doc. «Non sono passati neanche due giorni.» Un'infinità di tempo in realtà, che Bruce aveva occupato mantenendosi costantemente impegnato nelle ricerche.

«Ho parlato con Lois.» dichiarò il kryptoniano, senza accennare a volersi allontanare. Le sue braccia erano un'invalicabile, dolce prigione.

«E cosa le hai detto?» Bruce maledisse la sua fisiologia umana, il battito del suo cuore era aumentato a quella domanda e anche il respiro si era fatto leggermente più rapido, neanche volendo poteva nascondere all'amico le sue emozioni.

Clark lo lasciò lentamente andare. Aveva i capelli bagnati che si arricciavano sulle punte. Il suo viso tradiva inquietudine. «Aveva capito da sola che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Ben prima che lo capissi io stesso.»

Il miliardario lo afferrò ad un braccio. «Sei fradicio, vieni ad asciugarti.» Il bel tempo a Gotham durava sempre poco.

Lo condusse nelle proprie stanze, giunse anche Alfred che chiese se doveva preparare loro del tè. Clark rifiutò con gentilezza e Bruce congedò il maggiordomo per l'intera nottata. Rovistando nell'immensa cabina armadio trasse una vestaglia di morbida mussola e la porse all'amico. «Vuoi farti un bagno caldo?»

Clark esitò. 

«Seguimi.» ordinò Bruce.

C'erano molte sale da bagno a Villa Wayne, quella che preferiva aveva un delicato piastrellato color perla con rifiniture dorate e una vasca enorme dove poter distendere i muscoli assai spesso dolenti dopo le lunghe notti trascorse ad affrontare i pericoli della sua città. Era certo che Clark avrebbe apprezzato la comodità dell'idromassaggio, i vapori dell'acqua calda e i profumi dei sali aromatizzati. «Fai pure con calma.» disse, dopo avergli mostrato come far scorrere l'acqua alla giusta temperatura e il luogo dove teneva gli asciugamani.

«Rimani.» Lo pregò l'amico.

Una tentazione che forse non era il caso di assecondare. «Vado a togliermi l'armatura.»

Clark sembrò sul punto di ribattere, ma Bruce gli voltò rapidamente la schiena e si allontanò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Quando si rivestì, attese seduto in una delle poltroncine dell'anticamera della sua stanza da letto. Il kryptoniano lo raggiunse pochi minuti dopo, profumava del suo stesso bagnoschiuma. La vestaglia che gli aveva dato gli calzava come un guanto, il petto liscio spuntava dal colletto dischiuso. Teneva arrotolato tra le braccia il costume.

«Tu e Lois...?» cominciò, esitante.

«Ci siamo lasciati.» Clark sedette sulla poltroncina davanti alla sua. «A dire il vero, l'ho lasciata io.» Appoggiò il viso sui palmi delle mani e rimase così nascosto.

«Mi dispiace.» affermò Bruce con sincerità. 

«Era convinta che mi fossi innamorato di Diana.» continuò l'altro. «Quando le ho detto che non si trattava di lei era confusa. Ho fatto il tuo nome è si è come congelata. Si è seduta in silenzio ed io sono rimasto in attesa con lei, non ho osato muovermi. È rimasta così per dieci minuti infine è esplosa.» Clark alzò il volto e i suoi occhi si sgranarono. «Ha cominciato a dire che non era possibile, e a fare nomi di donna: colleghe, vecchie compagne di università. Poi ha smesso di nuovo di parlare e a quel punto, lo giuro, avevo davvero paura. Quando è tornata a guardarmi sembrava improvvisamente calma. Mi ha chiesto se ci sono kryptoniani omosessuali ed io le ho risposto che è una domanda che non ho mai posto a Jor-El alla Fortezza della Solitudine.» riprese il fiato, scuotendo piano il capo. «Ha ricominciato a piangere per un po', ha singhiozzato che era così ovvio, che avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito e infine mi ha pregato di andarmene.»

«Io... mi dispiace.» poté solo ripetere Bruce, desolato.

Clark si strofinò gli occhi. «Mi ha detto anche di dirti di non chiamarla per almeno un mese.»

«Capisco.»

«L'ho ferita profondamente.» mormorò. «Era distrutta.»

«Posso ben immaginarlo.» annuì il miliardario. «E tu invece, come stai?»

Il sorriso di Clark era così sofferente che Bruce sentì come una lama gelida allo stomaco. 

«Non bene.» confessò il kryptoniano. «Sono tornato a casa con l'idea di schiarirmi le idee e distendermi un po'. Ma più restavo solo e meno mi sentivo calmo e così sono venuto qui.»

Bruce si alzò e raggiunse l'amico, inginocchiandoglisi di fronte. Avvertiva chiaramente il suo dolore e provava una grande compassione per lui e Lois. Accompagnata da uno sgradevole e pungente senso di colpa. Eppure doveva sapere: «Clark, cosa le hai detto esattamente?»

A quel punto lo sguardo frastornato di Clark si schiarì. «Le ho detto che non è Diana la persona di cui sono innamorato, ma si tratta di te.» Le dita dell'Uomo d'Acciaio si protesero a sfiorargli la linea del mento, sollevandogli il volto delicatamente. «Ti amo, Bruce Wayne, e questa cosa mi sta spezzando il cuore.»

Bruce si sollevò, appoggiò le mani sui braccioli e si protese gradualmente, mentre Clark si sporgeva a sua volta verso di lui. Le dita gentili del kryptoniano accompagnarono il movimento, scivolando lungo la mascella, carezzandogli l'orecchio, insinuandosi tra i capelli. Le labbra si toccarono, bloccando per un attimo i loro respiri. Bloccando il tempo stesso. Le pareti chiare di Villa Wayne, la luce color crema attorno a loro, il silenzio. Tutto apparve improvvisamente così semplice, così immediato. Come il battito del cuore o lo scorrere del sangue nelle vene, come un lampo bianco fuori dalla finestra.

Come un bacio sbocciato tra le lacrime.

«Fammi restare qui, stanotte.» bisbigliò Clark, con gli occhi ancora chiusi e la fronte calda appoggiata alla sua.

«Non ti avrei comunque lasciato andare.» rispose il miliardario. Sollevò entrambe le mani e le fece scorrere tra i capelli ancora umidi dell'amico, tirando indietro le ciocche, gli circoscrisse il volto quanto bastava per osservarlo bene da vicino. Tutto quello era reale o era solo l'ennesimo miraggio? Clark era così maledettamente bello, la pelle luminosa sugli zigomi, le labbra piene, le linee decise del viso, gli occhi trasparenti. Bello e concreto tra le sue dita.

Il temporale scoppiò furibondo e la pioggia cominciò a picchiare dalle finestre. Il silenzio si sfilacciò dietro il tamburellare insistente. Ancora un lampo e un rombo in lontananza, un rimbrotto cupo che fece vibrare i vetri.

Spuntò un inaspettato sorriso sul viso del kryptoniano e solo allora Bruce si rese conto di fissarlo come incantato già da un po'. 

«Perdonami, io...» mormorò, esitante.

«Non ci avevo mai fatto caso, sai?» iniziò l'altro. «Quando non hai le sopracciglia corrucciate e le labbra imbronciate sembri molto più giovane.»

«Dovrebbe essere un complimento?»

«Ecco, ora sei accigliato di nuovo.» Clark si mise in piedi. Afferrò Bruce alla vita e lo fece quasi piroettare spingendolo verso l'ingresso della camera da letto.

«Vuoi dormire nel mio letto?» chiese il miliardario, piuttosto sorpreso.

Clark sollevò le spalle. «È abbastanza grande anche per due come noi.»

Bruce non riuscì a capire se l'innocenza della risposta fosse autentica o meno. Ma una volta che le luci delle lampade si furono accese mettendo in evidenza la fisionomia perfetta di Clark sotto l'esile stoffa della vestaglia, decise che valeva la pena vedere fino a che punto l'amico intendeva spingersi. 

Quello che avevano passato e quello che era successo con Lois il giorno prima segnava l'avvio di un nuovo stato delle cose. Quello che sarebbe accaduto quella notte rappresentava uno sguardo verso il futuro.

Bruce rimase in attesa, mentre Clark sedeva sul bordo del letto, indugiando. Si spostò per raggiungere la cabina armadio e scelse un paio di pantaloni di pigiama, portandoli all'amico. Il kryptoniano li guardò per un istante, poi si rimise in piedi sfilandosi la vestaglia e restando completamente nudo di fronte a lui. «Non mi occorrono, a meno che tu non preferisca che io li metta.»

Bruce non riuscì a distogliere subito lo sguardo. Deglutì. «Credevo che avessi bisogno di conforto.»

«Ho bisogno di te, Bruce, e di niente altro al momento.» rispose francamente Clark. Si morse le labbra. «Anche se ammetto di non sapere bene cosa fare. Non provo disagio, ma è qualcosa di nuovo, sconosciuto, in un certo senso molto difficile da affrontare, soprattutto se tento di razionalizzarlo.»

Il miliardario sospirò, gettando i pantaloni sul fondo del letto. «Razionalizzare in questi casi non serve a molto.» Fa crollare i sogni, delude le aspettative. Il suo mondo idilliaco stava in piedi solo se lui smetteva di tentare di dargli una logica. 

«Allora anche per te deve essere davvero difficile, _detective_!» scherzò l'Uomo d'Acciaio, allungando un braccio verso di lui.

Bruce osservò la mano di Clark prendere la sua. «Non puoi immaginare quanto. Ma ci sono molte cose che non possono essere spiegate.»

«Come l'improvvisa attrazione tra due uomini che fino a poche settimane prima non credevano sarebbe mai stato possibile ritrovarsi nudi insieme in una camera da letto?» azzardò l'altro.

«Chimica, genetica, spinta all'autoconservazione, adattamento ambientale, evoluzione neuronale. Potremmo anche provare a giustificare quanto sta accadendo, ma la verità è che non ne vale la pena.» Ricambiò quella stretta con cautela. Le mani di Clark erano sempre, meravigliosamente calde.

«Mi spaventi Bruce, sentirti dire che non vuoi avere il controllo...» Il kryptoniano lo attirò verso di sé e lui si lasciò guidare.

«E tu mi sorprendi, Clark. Credevo saresti stato intimorito da tutto questo.»

«Lo sono.» confessò l'amico sottovoce, iniziando a sbottonargli la veste da camera. «Sono piuttosto terrorizzato.»

Bruce sorrise. Terminò di sfilarsi gli indumenti che indossava e sollevò le braccia per cingere l'altro. Con quel tocco avvertì muscoli granitici e legamenti d'acciaio muoversi fluidi sotto l'epidermide, mentre Clark ricambiava la stretta e tuffava il viso nel suo collo. I loro corpi, a così stretto contatto, sembrarono quasi mandare scariche elettriche.

«Se la cosa può consolarti.» sussurrò il miliardario, poggiando un primo bacio sull'arco in rilievo del trapezio. «Ho anch'io paura.» Gli era già capitato di sperare che un sogno fosse la realtà, ora invece temeva che la realtà fosse un sogno.

Si distesero rimanendo abbracciati. Le mani di Clark esplorarono meticolose la schiena di Bruce e raggiunsero la curva dei glutei, lì si soffermarono. Il miliardario spinse una gamba tra quelle dell'altro e lo incitò a proseguire. «Coraggio Clark, fa' quello che vuoi. Toccami dove vuoi.» mormorò, con voce vellutata. Alla loro precedente cena, prima ancora che Clark lo baciasse nella Sala della Giustizia, il giornalista si era mostrato sensibile ad un po' di moine, e in quel momento gli dava l'idea di aver bisogno di una piccola spinta.

L'amico sfiorò appena le natiche, ancora intimorito.

«Se preferisci,» continuò Bruce «sarò io a toccarti.» Sollevò la mano, risalendo lungo il braccio, assaporando la pelle calda e liscia fino a quando non raggiunse il torace. Era sempre stato piuttosto curioso di analizzare la fisionomia di un kryptoniano. Nelle stravaganze di cui l'universo si popolava, quella razza aliena non si diversificava molto dai terrestri. I muscoli si muovevano sopra una struttura ossea del tutto simile a quella dei comuni esseri umani, la pelle era tiepida al tatto, scarsa peluria, sensibile tanto da incresparsi con delle carezze delicate e, al tempo stesso, resistente al punto da non squarciarsi nemmeno con dei proiettili perforanti. Il cuore di Kal-El batteva con lo stesso ritmo del suo, e il suo respiro si faceva irregolare ogni volta che le dita di Bruce sfioravano il lobo dell'orecchio, la base della gola o si spingevano a massaggiare i pettorali torniti, soffermandosi sui piccoli capezzoli bronzei. Avvertì il membro dell'amico battere un primo, timido, guizzo contro la sua coscia. Si sollevò su un gomito, accostando il volto a quello del giornalista, sfiorò le sue labbra già dischiuse e si ritrasse. Sorrise quando Clark emise un piccolo gemito di delusione e lo baciò di nuovo. Insinuò la lingua, curvò il capo e si schiacciò su di lui, affondando ancora di più. Si appropriò di quel calore umido, lambì la lingua insicura, batté leggero sui denti, succhiò il labbro inferiore con meticolosa, languida avidità. Non interruppe il contatto che aveva con la mano, quell'esplorazione lenta e inesorabile con cui stuzzicava la pelle e pizzicava le pieghe più tenere proseguiva lenta sopra gli addominali definiti, sulle curve levigate dei fianchi snelli, soffermandosi sulle pieghe nascoste dell'inguine. Avvertì sui polpastrelli i riccioli setosi del pube, la leggera inarcatura del pene. Clark aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma la sua bocca era lucida di saliva, aperta, disponibile per lui. Leccò il mento e scivolò sulla linea del collo, assaporandolo. L'aroma dolceamaro del docciaschiuma non nascondeva del tutto il sapore più autentico dell'epidermide: lievemente salato, quasi esotico. Affondò i denti sopra il tendine teso, Clark tirò indietro la testa emettendo un grugnito così profondo da sembrare quasi strozzato e il suo cazzo si tese fino a premere contro l'anca di Bruce. Lo afferrò con una presa salda, mentre sollevava il ginocchio che aveva infilato tra le cosce dell'altro per divaricargliele.

«Bruce...?» Clark quasi balbettò il suo nome, doveva sentirsi davvero esposto in quella posizione.

Bruce mosse il polso, dapprima con cautela, la pelle liscia dell'altro era asciutta, benché si stesse ancora ingrossando. Lo massaggiò delicatamente per tutta la lunghezza e infine raggiunse i testicoli, strizzandoli tra le dita. 

«Oh... questo è...» continuò a farfugliare l'Uomo d'Acciaio. «...non so se...»

«Fa' silenzio.» gli intimò Bruce, alzando la mano per infilarsi le dita con cui lo aveva palpato in bocca, succhiandole e leccandole. Avevano già sapore di sesso, e questo aumentò indicibilmente il suo desiderio. Il proprio membro, premuto contro la coscia di Clark iniziò a palpitare dolorosamente. Fece dondolare le anche quel tanto che bastava a liberare la propria erezione. Ora le punte dei loro cazzi si sfioravano. La saliva scivolò lungo le proprie dita e sul dorso in calde scie copiose, Bruce si leccò le labbra mentre tornava ad afferrare la verga del kryptoniano. Fu sorpreso nel sentire che si era ingrossata ancora. La strizzò duramente contro il palmo bagnato, sfregò l'asta rigida dove avvertì vene pulsanti gonfiarsi, il glande si svelò praticamente da solo. Clark mormorò qualcosa di inarticolato, Bruce si puntellò sui talloni e accostò il bacino a quello dell'altro e glielo strofinò sopra. Il braccio destro di Clark si insinuò sotto al fianco di lui e lo agguantò alla schiena. Lo strinse forte, quasi togliendogli il fiato. Bruce continuò a strofinare e muovere le anche fino a quando non riuscì ad afferrare entrambi i loro falli con la mano. Il movimento del polso divenne rapido e costante. Le loro erezioni a contatto divennero roventi, le dita di Bruce sempre più viscide, mentre denso liquido prespermatico fuoriusciva dai prepuzi scoperti. Clark respirava forte contro il suo orecchio, i capelli ondulati si appiccicavano alla guancia sudata di Bruce. Lo sentiva tremare così intensamente e singhiozzare che gli diede quasi l'impressione di violarlo, ma il braccio che lo avvolgeva alla schiena era ferreo nella sua posizione, non gli avrebbe mai permesso di allontanarsi.  
Quando l'Uomo d'Acciaio venne lo fece con un grido soffocato dai denti serrati. Bruce, che gli aveva afferrato i capelli con la mano libera, si svuotò l'istante dopo. Sperma caldo li colpì sull'addome con schizzi rapidi e violenti. I loro sessi palpitarono all'unisono tra le dita fradice del miliardario e poi si adagiarono sulle cosce intrecciate.

«È stato...» ansimò Clark, col volto ancora nascosto sotto la testa di Bruce, «...incredibile!» 

Bruce passò alcune morbide carezze tra le ciocche che aveva arruffato nel proprio pugno, prima di cominciare a separarsi. Il kryptoniano lo trattenne.

«Lasciami andare, Clark,» disse, con voce bassa che suonò quasi annoiata. In realtà avrebbe voluto piangere dalla gioia e crogiolarsi in eterno tra quelle lenzuola umide del loro sudore e sperma. «mi fa male il braccio rotto.» Quell'ultima argomentazione fu sufficiente. L'amico si districò da lui. 

«Non ti ho danneggiato, vero?» domandò apprensivo l'uomo che poteva piegare l'acciaio senza sforzo.

Bruce fletté un paio di volte l'arto lesionato. Indossava ancora la protezione di nylon termoplastico, un reticolato trasparente e flessibile che gli permetteva praticamente la maggior parte dei movimenti e la spaccatura dell'osso si era quasi del tutto rimarginata ormai, ma la posizione forzata a cui era stato costretto lo aveva comunque indolenzito. Era stata una scusa per allontanarsi, se non altro non una menzogna. Si mise lentamente seduto, contenere adeguatamente tutte le emozioni che in quel momento provava era piuttosto arduo restando a contatto col tepore rassicurante del corpo dell'altro e l'odore eccitante della sua pelle. «Non mi hai rotto niente.» disse atono e fece per alzarsi.

Clark lo acciuffò molto prima che lo facesse. «Eh no, mi spiace, ma questa volta non ti permetterò di allontanarti da me.»

«Volevo solo andare a lavarmi.» protestò consapevole di non essere del tutto sincero. Tutto quello era stato troppo intenso, sfrenato, bruciante, un attimo senza tempo che si era concluso con l'esplosione di fluido caldo e vischioso che punteggiava ancora i loro corpi. Avvertiva nitidamente ogni singola sensazione strisciargli sottopelle, fuoco e ghiaccio nelle vene. E lui stesso si sentiva così eccitato, così vivo, e la cosa, paradossalmente, lo spaventava a morte.

«Che fretta c'è?» chiese Clark dolcemente. «Si tratta di noi, di te. Del tuo odore, Bruce,» Labbra gentili si poggiarono sul retro del suo collo. «non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto buono fosse. Non immaginavo che le tue labbra sarebbero state così morbide. E di sicuro non pensavo che tu fossi così bravo a letto con un altro uomo!»

A quell'osservazione il miliardario si rilassò percettibilmente. «Ho fatto esperienza.»

«Hai avuto altri uomini?» Clark sobbalzò alle sue spalle, trascinandolo possessivamente contro di sé, incastrandosi dietro di lui e avvolgendolo con le braccia nerborute.

«Solo te, nella mia testa.» rispose sorridendo divertito.

Il kryptoniano sbuffò, sollevato. Ancora un bacio, a ridosso della spina dorsale. Bruce ebbe un brivido.

«Non scappare, Bruce, ho bisogno di te. Non voglio affrontare tutto questo da solo.»

Il Cavaliere Oscuro chiuse gli occhi. «Hai ragione, nemmeno io lo voglio. Ma lo sai, nascondermi nell'oscurità è stato da sempre il modo che ho di risolvere le mie paure.»

«Luci spente.» dichiarò Clark ad alta voce e il sistema automatizzato nella camera di Bruce affievolì le lampade fino a che non furono avvolti dalle tenebre. «Ecco, possiamo rannicchiarci in due nella tua oscurità.»

Bruce ridacchiò, portando una mano sopra quelle dell'amico. «Mi chiedo come ho fatto a metterci tanto a capirlo.» Clark finì di accomodarsi a contrasto con la sua schiena. Il bacino umido contro le sue natiche. Erano nudi e appiccicosi, nonostante questo il miliardario si sentì perfettamente a suo agio.

«Capire cosa?» domandò il kryptoniano, con una sfumatura pigra nella voce. Strofinando il naso tra i suoi capelli.

Non rispose. Il sorriso rimasto ad aleggiare sulla bocca. 

Fuori il temporale imperversava ancora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente ci siamo! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

GOTHAM – VILLA WAYNE

03:00 A.M.

Bruce dormiva, Clark aveva avvertito il suo respiro farsi gradualmente più pesante e le membra rilassarsi. Ci aveva messo del tempo, era palese che la loro situazione li spingesse entrambi a rimanere vigili più a lungo della norma e, considerando anche che Batman era abituato a stare sveglio di notte, il fatto che ora russasse debolmente dimostrava che la loro _attività serale_ era stata piuttosto spossante. 

In effetti anche lui sentiva il corpo appesantito e la mente torpida, ma era abbastanza certo che il tutto fosse dovuto al tornado di emozioni e sentimenti con cui aveva avuto a che fare negli ultimi giorni, piuttosto che a stanchezza fisica. Mosse adagio la mano, carezzando lievemente le dita inerti dell'amico, ma non si azzardò ad andare oltre, non voleva destarlo. Il contatto tra i loro corpi era ancora serrato, le seriche ciocche del miliardario gli vellicavano il viso e, di tanto in tanto, qualche muscolo del corpo scattava involontario, mentre lui mormorava piano suoni inintelligibili, perso in chissà quale sogno.

In effetti gli sarebbe piaciuto dormire, anche se parte di lui avrebbe rimpianto la possibilità di assaporare quella vicinanza così intima e appagante. Desiderava baciarlo ancora sulla bocca voluttuosa – e Bruce aveva una bocca dannatamente voluttuosa! – accarezzarlo sulla pelle segnata dalle cicatrici, palpeggiarlo in zone che temeva anche solo di pronunciare. Per la miseria, si sentiva molto più dissoluto nei confronti del suo vecchio amico, di quanto non lo fosse stato negli anni che aveva passato al fianco di Lois... e nella camera da letto di lei. Il pensiero lo rese nuovamente triste. Non sopportava l'idea di averle fatto del male, ma mentirle e mentire a se stesso non sarebbe stato comunque giusto. Inspirò a fondo, cercando di scacciare l'amarezza, e il suo olfatto captò aroma di shampoo, tenue fragranza di profumo raffinato, sudore e sesso, insieme ad un leggerissimo sentore di erba bagnata. Qualcosa si annodò nel suo bacino e il suo membro sollevò piano il capo, urtando adagio contro le natiche sode dell'uomo addormentato tra le sue braccia. «Calma Clark.» bisbigliò tra sé. «Non puoi essere affamato fino a questo punto!»

I suoi sensi erano come impazziti e l'istinto lo spingeva sempre più verso Bruce. Verso la sua pelle, le sue membra, quasi ad impossessarsi della sua carne. Sebbene quella fosse stata una rivelazione a dir poco folgorante, ora sentiva di trovarsi al posto giusto, con la persona giusta. La cosa strana era che, in tutti gli anni che avevano trascorso insieme, nessuno tra loro aveva realizzato ciò che realmente li legava. Non avevano mai preso in considerazione l'idea che un giorno sarebbero finiti a letto insieme e avrebbero mescolato la loro saliva e il loro sperma. La sola immagine li avrebbe fatti fremere di disgusto. Una follia!

Il miliardario mugolò e mosse il viso, girandolo nella sua direzione. Clark sorrise poggiandogli un casto bacio sulla guancia. Si concentrò quel tanto che bastava a intravedere il profilo di Bruce tra le pieghe della notte. Linee dritte, nobili, ricamate da migliaia di capillari sottili, il taglio netto delle ossa, la fragile trasparenza della pelle. Una follia che aveva fatto di quell'uomo la creatura più importante al mondo e, accidenti se voleva stringerlo intensamente contro il proprio petto. Aveva sempre avuto paura di non dosare adeguatamente la sua forza con Lois, ferendo il suo esile corpo, ma con Bruce era diverso. Muscoli solidi, allenati, tendini tesi e ossa robuste, una fisicità che avrebbe reso meno ansioso il suo legame fisico.

E poi Batman era al suo fianco, non dietro di lui. Non doveva proteggerlo, almeno non più di quanto lo stesso Cavaliere Oscuro proteggesse lui. Era un punto di vista che rivoluzionava completamente la sua idea di relazione. 

Doveva trovare il modo di chiedere perdono a Lois, magari facendole capire quanto fosse sincero il sentimento che nutriva per Bruce. Onestà, chiarezza, sincerità, erano principi in cui anche lei credeva fermamente. 

Ebbe un tremito improvviso. Questo significava solo che avrebbero dovuto essere onesti, chiari e sinceri anche con i loro compagni della Justice League. Gli tornò in mente il volto sconvolto di Wally e a ruota si immaginò l'espressione perplessa e forse disgustata di John, gli occhi spalancati di Diana e la lieve, vacua curiosità di J'onn. Involontariamente emise un gemito. Bruce ruotò nella sua direzione e con un braccio lo avvolse alla vita, rannicchiandosi un poco e premendo la testa sotto la sua gola. Clark rimase immobile alcuni secondi cercando di capire se aveva in qualche modo destato l'uomo, ma non successe nulla. Si rilassò e, con il braccio finalmente libero, lo sfiorò lungo la curva delle costole fin sui fianchi nudi. «Sarà davvero una dura battaglia.» sussurrò all'amico addormentato. Chiuse gli occhi e si sforzò di dormire.

 

«Master Bruce, signor Kent? Devo portarvi la colazione a letto?» 

Clark aprì lentamente gli occhi. La vista offuscata dal sonno si schiarì con estenuante lentezza. La luce del giorno entrava dalle finestre da cui le tende erano state scostate. Era grigia e fredda, invernale.

Si sentiva bizzarramente intorpidito, come se fosse stato costretto a mantenere a lungo una posizione scomoda. E aveva la strana sensazione che il suo corpo fosse scomposto, gambe e braccia di troppo spuntavano tra i suoi fianchi e sul busto. Un movimento leggero gli solleticò il naso e una voce impastata borbottò dal basso la supplica di poter dormire ancora qualche minuto. Sbatté le palpebre focalizzando il volto allungato e serio di Alfred che lo guardava. Occhi scuri, vivaci, che lo scrutavano brillando su un volto solennemente inespressivo. Gridò, scattando sul materasso e lanciando letteralmente Bruce lontano dal suo corpo. L'amico rimbalzò sul letto finendo a gambe all'aria sul pavimento.

_Ouch!_

Alfred si chinò leggermente verso l'uomo a terra. «Tutto a posto, signore?»

Bruce mugugnò un'imprecazione a bassa voce e una mano comparve oltre il limite del letto, aggrappandosi alle lenzuola. «Sì, credo di sì.» Si sollevò lanciando verso Clark la più minacciosa delle occhiate. Nudo, i capelli scompigliati e la leggerissima ombra della barba a sfiorargli il mento e la mascella. Si massaggiò la spalla sinistra. «La colazione servila nella sala da pranzo, grazie. Saremo lì tra mezzora.»

«Come desidera.» Il maggiordomo si voltò verso Clark, che se ne stava pietrificato sul letto disordinato e palesemente macchiato della loro nottata _virile_. «Signor Kent.» Lo salutò chinando leggermente il capo e poi dileguandosi oltre la porta.

Il kryptoniano riportò la sua attenzione verso l'amico e si fece piccolo sull'angolo più esterno del letto. «Io... perdonami, è che non mi aspettavo di trovarmelo davanti appena sveglio.»

«È colpa mia.» sospirò Bruce, tentando di riordinare la zazzera nera che gli invadeva la faccia. «Alfred viene sempre a svegliarmi. Dovevo pensarci ieri sera quando l'ho congedato.»

Clark lanciò un'occhiata verso la porta e oltre, il corridoio era vuoto. «Ci ha visti... nudi... nello stesso letto.»

«Non è certo la situazione più terribile a cui ha dovuto assistere in questa casa. Non penso che rimarrà scioccato da una cosa del genere.» Tuttavia anche Bruce lanciò un'occhiata innervosita verso la porta, tradendo meno fiducia di quanta ne volesse dimostrare. Poi però gli occhi blu tornarono a perforarlo. «Credimi, sono imbarazzato quanto te, ma questa non è una buona motivazione per scaraventarmi fuori dal letto!»

Avvertì il proprio volto andare in fiamme, fino alla punta delle orecchie. «Scusa, è stato involontario. Stai bene?»

«Niente di rotto. Dobbiamo lavarci e vestirci, ho fame e voglio riprendere le indagini, ho garantito a Wally che avrei risolto l'enigma in un giorno.» Ecco che rispuntava il tono implacabile. 

Clark si alzò dal letto affiancando il miliardario. Alla luce del giorno la pelle chiara di Bruce mostrava tutti i segni della sua turbolenta vita. Non era difficile capire quanto avesse dovuto diventare duro con se stesso e con gli altri per sopportare un peso simile. Non lo biasimava e per questo decise di non pretendere nulla più che lo stesso Bruce volesse dargli. Di sicuro non era pronto a ricevere la proposta che seguì.

«Che ne dici di fare la doccia insieme?»

Essere ricchi aveva i suoi lati positivi. Essere _assurdamente ricchi_ rendeva tutto fantastico. La doccia era ampia, con le pareti di vetro temperato decorate di foglie d'edera, tubi di rame lucido con numerose bocchette sparse che spruzzavano getti vaporizzati d'acqua a partire dall'altezza dei polpacci fino alle spalle e due grandi erogatori a pioggia ai lati. Il pavimento di ceramica spessa riscaldato sotto i piedi, musica diffusa in tutta la stanza e nell'aria odore di fiori d'arancio e vetiver. 

Nel suo appartamento a Metropolis la doccia era grande appena per contenerlo e a volte aveva urtato il propagatore superiore con il capo, piegandolo; mentre quella meraviglia permetteva ad entrambi di muoversi agevolmente. L'acqua usciva delicata e a temperatura perfetta, dolce sulla loro pelle come una carezza.

«Wow, ti tratti bene.» osservò, passandosi una mano sullo stomaco, mentre goccioline minuscole scivolavano sugli addominali in rilievo.

«Ho uno stile di vita da rispettare. Sono o non sono un miliardario viziato?» ribatté Bruce, unendo la sua mano alla propria, in quel tocco leggero. Le dita dell'amico scorsero sui tendini e sulle vene in rilievo dell'inguine fino a seguire la scia ricciuta di peli che conduceva dall'ombelico ai genitali.

«Viziato e vizioso.» notò Clark sornione, mentre Bruce gli sfiorava i testicoli e il suo membro rispondeva ingrossandosi quasi istantaneamente. 

Il fantasma di un sorriso minaccioso si affacciò sulle labbra dell'altro. «Hai qualcosa da farti perdonare, non credi?»

«Ti riferisci a quanto successo prima in camera?» domandò il kryptoniano, improvvisamente a disagio.

«A-ah.» 

Le dita di Bruce si fecero insistenti sulla pelle delicata e di colpo strinsero. Non gli fece male, ma la sensazione fu intensa e inaspettata, costringendolo a risucchiare l'aria con un sibilo.

Il miliardario accostò il volto al suo, così vicino che quando parlò percepì il respiro sulla propria bocca. «Fammi venire.»

Clark non era abituato ad una richiesta così diretta. Il sesso con Lois era stato completamente diverso. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che fosse una donna, o forse dalla sua riluttanza a lasciarsi completamente andare, al timore di risultare troppo brutale. Lesse negli occhi di Bruce solo un desiderio febbrile, licenzioso e nessun timore, nessun languore. 

Bruce lasciò andare la presa con cui lo aveva praticamente immobilizzato e si scostò di un passo. Un tacito invito. Il giornalista osservò le decine di canaletti trasparenti d'acqua che scorrevano tra le curve sode dei muscoli dell'altro, tra i serici peli corvini che formavano una T sul petto e si infittivano tra le pieghe venose dell'inguine, sulle braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Il pene era rilassato tra le gambe. Avvicinò una mano, titubante. Fece come aveva fatto poco prima il miliardario, gli carezzò l'inguine e poi si spostò verso il basso, cercando di imitare gli stessi movimenti che avevano acceso rapidamente l'eccitazione in lui.

«Non così.» lo ammonì Bruce. «Usa la bocca.»

«Cosa?» Clark sbatté le palpebre. 

«Prendilo in bocca. Leccalo, succhialo.» Il suggerimento giunse sussurrato, lo udì a malapena al di sopra del gorgogliare dell'acqua. Bruce sbatté le ciglia, lacrime trasparenti rigarono le sue guance e si infransero tra le labbra. Le lasciò dischiuse, lucide. Clark se ne sentì irrimediabilmente attratto. Attirò l'amico a sé, afferrandolo alla vita snella. Baciarlo, denti contro denti, lingua su lingua, era la cosa più lubrica che avesse mai sperimentato. Lois aveva il viso minuto e la pelle liscia, ma quando avvertì il lieve pizzicore della barba non fatta e la forza brutale con cui Bruce si aggrappava alle sue ciocche piegandogli il capo, ogni indugio svanì. Si lasciò scivolare lentamente in ginocchio. La bocca slittò sui pettorali cesellati e sull'addome venoso. Strofinò il naso contro i peli morbidi e umidi. L'odore dell'eccitazione era forte, conturbante. L'istinto e il desiderio lo guidarono all'inizio, mentre la verga di Bruce si innalzava lungo la sua guancia. Lo afferrò ai fianchi e appoggiò le labbra sopra il glande parzialmente scoperto, ma non riuscì a proseguire. Cogliendo la sua titubanza l'amico infilò le dita tra le morbide onde, con movimento dolce, appena accennato lo spinse a proseguire. Si avventurò contro l'asta rigida. Le mani del miliardario carezzavano la sua nuca e si portavano fino al collo e ai muscoli tesi delle spalle per poi tornare indietro e immergersi ancora nella chioma bagnata. Il vapore si innalzava color del latte attorno a loro e i respiri si facevano sempre più concitati. Clark aprì di più le labbra e con la lingua circondò la punta e la verga. _Leccalo_. Affondò piano, corrucciandosi. La sua bocca non sembrava abbastanza per contenere il sesso dell'altro, ma fece del suo meglio. Curvò leggermente il capo e prese ad ondeggiare a poco a poco. _Succhialo_.

Udì Bruce che mugolava, un suono cupo, dal profondo della gola, sembrava quasi fare le fusa. Intensificò gli sforzi. La testa andava avanti e indietro. Gli unici rumori erano lo scrosciare dell'acqua e il risucchio attutito. Abbassò una mano e si afferrò il membro che s'inarcò sul suo palmo. Iniziò a menarselo, con lo stesso ritmo con cui lavorava il cazzo di Bruce.

All'improvviso le mani sul suo capo si fecero più incisive. La presa divenne ferrea e tirò con forza il viso di Clark contro il bacino. L'erezione gli affondò fino in gola, troncandogli il respiro. Annaspò tentando di respirare. Bruce tirò indietro i fianchi, liberandolo per un istante e poi si spinse di nuovo in lui, iniziando a fotterlo in bocca rapido e implacabile.

«Guardami.» ansimò l'uomo. «Guardami Clark!»

Clark si contorse tentando di guardare in alto. Fece del suo meglio per contenere il senso di soffocamento che quell'intrusione gli causava. I loro occhi si incrociarono. Tra i riflessi argentei del vapore scorse lampi di passione. Bruce aveva lo sguardo acceso.

Rilassò i muscoli della gola e la sensazione fastidiosa diminuì. Aumentò lo sfregamento dei propri genitali fino a quando non avvertì scie di calore dipanarsi dal pube fino al resto del corpo. L'orgasmo imminente gli fece quasi perdere la presa.

Il miliardario emise un rantolo «Sto per...» 

Clark spostò la mano libera dal fianco alle natiche, aggrappandosi quasi con disperazione. Tossì, ma riprese subito a succhiare. L'amplesso esplose violento, facendogli tremare braccia e gambe.

Bruce si ritrasse, sgusciandogli via tra i denti, afferrò frenetico la base del pene e gli schizzò sul volto. 

Clark chiuse gli occhi, riprendendo a respirare rumorosamente. Lo sperma gli scivolò sulle guance e sul mento insieme all'acqua.

Stava ancora cercando di capire quello che era appena successo quando Bruce si inginocchiò davanti a lui e lo baciò sulla bocca. Non fu un bacio irruento e carnale. Fu piuttosto una concessione, un morbido abbandonarsi. Il giornalista sentiva ancora sulla lingua il gusto del sesso dell'amico, ma anche il sapore dolce dell'acqua e i loro respiri caldi che si fondevano. Il senso di smarrimento si dissipò rapidamente. Con la punta delle dita sfiorò la pelle bagnata dell'altro, i tratti familiari del viso, la curva vigorosa delle spalle. «Pazzesco.» ridacchiò, mordicchiandogli le labbra. «Imbarazzante e pazzesco.»

«Lo è.» concordò Bruce. «Voglio dire, entrambe le cose.» Spostò la mano sulle parti intime di Clark, tastando il sesso svuotato tra le cosce. «Sei venuto anche tu?»

Il kryptoniano si morse il labbro inferiore. «Sì.»

L'altro annuì come rassicurato. «Forse dovremmo lavarci seriamente ora.» Si rimise in piedi, incitando anche il giornalista ad alzarsi. 

Bruce fece scivolare dal dosatore sapone color madreperla dall'intenso profumo, e poi passò la mano sul petto di Clark, massaggiando con lente carezze circolari, andando sempre più in basso. L'odore divenne ancora più forte, l'incontro con l'acqua formò schiuma lucida. Il giornalista lo imitò cominciando a tergerlo a sua volta. Si lavarono l'un l'altro senza profferir parola. Clark sbirciava spesso il volto dell'amico e questa volta gli occhi blu ricambiavano il suo sguardo, senza esitazione.

L'Uomo d'Acciaio sorrise involontariamente. «Non stai più sfuggendo.»

Le sopracciglia di Bruce si inclinarono lievemente. «No, infatti.» ammise, comprendendo immediatamente a cosa si riferisse Clark, come spesso accadeva tra loro. «Devo prendermi le mie responsabilità.»

«Di quali responsabilità parli?» domandò piuttosto confuso.

Fu il turno del miliardario di sorridere. «Mi ami, Clark?»

«Sì!» rispose senza la minima esitazione.

«Ecco, questa è una mia responsabilità.» Aprì l'anta della cabina doccia ed uscì, liberando attorno al corpo gonfie spirali di vapore.

Clark sollevò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò, seguendo Bruce in cerca di un telo con cui asciugarsi.


	19. Chapter 19

GOTHAM – VILLA WAYNE

09:00 A.M.

Bruce imburrò un'altra fetta di pane, nonostante avessero finito già da tempo di fare colazione. Era piuttosto affamato e non poteva essere altrimenti dopo la nottata appena passata. Ripensarci in quel momento gli faceva ancora salire qualche scomodo tremito all'altezza dell'inguine.

Clark se ne era andato poco dopo la colazione. Aveva un articolo da finire e la nuova documentazione che gli aveva fornito Bruce per lo speciale sull'inquinamento di cui avevano parlato qualche giorno prima.

Il miliardario lo aveva osservato sparire in un cielo ancora coperto da nubi spesse e dall'aria bellicosa. Se non altro aveva smesso di piovere.

«Immagino che anche per le future visite notturne del signor Kent non sarà necessario preparare la stanza degli ospiti, giusto master Bruce?» aveva chiesto Alfred con voce neutra al suo fianco.

«Non sono sicuro che questa tua domanda meriti davvero una risposta, Alfred.»

«In effetti potrebbe essere retorica.» aveva suggerito perfidamente il maggiordomo. Poi però si era fatto serio. «Credete sia la cosa giusta per voi?»

Bruce aveva potuto solo scuotere la testa. «Non so se sia giusto o meno. So solo che è successo e che non possiamo più ignorarlo.» 

«Questo potrebbe rendervi vulnerabili.» osservò l'altro, mentre rientravano in casa.

«Ci ho pensato.» annuì il miliardario. «Ma vedrò di fare in modo che ci renda più forti.»

Alfred si soffermò vicino al tavolo, cominciando a sparecchiare. «Non ho altre obiezioni.»

Bruce lo guardò un po' di sottecchi, addentando infine la fetta di pane. «Questo significa che ci dai la tua benedizione?»

«Beh, se proprio vuole metterla in questi termini arcaici...» Alzò gli occhi su di lui e gli rivolse un sorriso affettuoso. «Era da molto che non la vedevo così felice.»

Bruce leccò le briciole dalle labbra. «Temo che l'entusiasmo durerà poco, ho molto lavoro da svolgere oggi.»

«A proposito di lavoro, ci sono appuntamenti che comincio ad avere difficoltà a rimandare. Nel comunicato stampa è passata la notizia della sua “intossicazione alimentare”, ma temo che dovrà far fronte a qualche impegno nei prossimi giorni.»

«Hai ragione, è ora che Bruce Wayne torni alla luce del sole e si faccia vedere un po' in giro. Raggiungimi più tardi nella Bat-Cave con la lista delle cose improrogabili.»

«Al vostro servizio, master Bruce.»

Fece appello all'addestramento di anni per riuscire a mantenere alta la sua concentrazione mentre i pensieri tornavano insistenti a questioni ben più amene quanto inutili. La pelle di Clark, gli occhi ardenti, la sua bocca morbida, calda, chiusa sul proprio sesso. Quella dolce, inebriante pressione...

Sospirò, tornando indietro sulle righe scorse e non lette del file che brillava nell'enorme video del computer. «Dannazione Clark!»

Pochi minuti dopo Alfred si accostò alle sue spalle. «Master Bruce, desidera fare una pausa?»

«No, grazie.» declinò il Cavaliere Oscuro, senza aggiungere acidamente che il suo cervello andava già troppo spesso in pausa non autorizzata.

«Beh, sono qui per aggiornarvi sull'agenda dei prossimi giorni, come da voi richiesto.»

Bruce si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, tirò via dal volto la maschera e si massaggiò gli occhi con i polpastrelli. «Procedi.»

Il maggiordomo si schiarì lievemente la gola. «Dunque, il signor Fox mi ha fatto presente che mercoledì mattina alle undici ci sarà la riunione generale con il consiglio direttivo della Wayne Corp., si aspetta di vederla. Giovedì sera, si terrà l'inaugurazione della mostra d'arte ellenica a cui ha dato la sua disponibilità a partecipare, nonché a sborsare migliaia di dollari per approntare la sicurezza all'interno della sala del museo. Per finire il dott. Seaform ha chiamato per l'ottava volta per rammentarle la promessa di visitare i laboratori. Ha aggiunto che hanno fatto progressi significativi che vorrebbe mostrarle.»

Bruce annuì, riponendo la maschera sul volto. «Conferma a Lucius la mia presenza. In quanto all'inaugurazione ci farò una capatina, il tempo di bere un bicchiere di champagne e filarmela con qualche scusa. Forse dovrei mandare un invito anche a Diana.» considerò ad alta voce, riprendendo ad esaminare la documentazione dell'Università. «Seaform dovrà attendere per il momento. Gli farò una telefonata più tardi per scusarmi. Grazie Alfred.»

«Prego, signore.» Il maggiordomo si allontanò discretamente, mentre il computer emetteva un basso ronzio riprendendo ad analizzare la vasta mole di dati.

Bruce scorse ancora qualche nome e valutò le definizione, poi si immobilizzò. Le sue dita digitarono rigidamente il termine _Genesis_. Il computer trovò facilmente il nome tra gli studi ancora attivi, lampeggiando significativamente.

Il progetto _Genesis_ si interessava di malattie genetiche rare, in collaborazione con l'Università di Gotham. Era in larga parte finanziato dalla Wayne Foundation e aveva accesso privilegiato ad alcune strutture della compagnia. Il dottor Seaform sembrava un bonario individuo dedito ad una giusta causa, uno studioso famoso e dalle discrete capacità intellettive. Un brivido ghiacciato risalì la spina dorsale del miliardario. E quel senso di familiarità...

Mise in sospensione il file e contattò immediatamente Wally.

«Ehilà, qualche novità?» rispose allegramente la voce dall'altra parte.

«Diciamo che potrei aver trovato il nostro Doc, ma ho bisogno di qualche conferma. Sei libero domani mattina?»

«Uhm, beh, in realtà non proprio...» cominciò il giovane.

«Ti aspetto alle 8:00 in punto qui da me.» ordinò Bruce e chiuse la conversazione.

Riprendendo in mano il documento incriminato cominciò a scorrere con attenzione tutte le informazioni. Le lesse almeno tre volte per essere sicuro. Contattò infine Barbara Gordon. 

«Ho bisogno di un controllo incrociato. Riesci a dirmi se la Wayne Foundation ha affittato il capannone siglato WX6 della zona sud dei Moli Dixon all'Università di Gotham, per un progetto che ha questo codice: 201GEN-0905?»

«Ho segnato. Ti farò sapere quanto prima.» rispose lei. «Hai trovato una pista?»

«Spero di aver fatto di meglio, spero di aver centrato il bersaglio.» annunciò tetro l'uomo.

Mezzora dopo Oracolo confermò i sospetti di Bruce. Il Cavaliere Oscuro meditò se contattare immediatamente l'intera Justice League o attendere il giorno dopo e portare qualche prova in più a sostegno delle sue intuizioni. Scelse la seconda opzione e prese in mano il telefono, componendo il numero che Marc Seaform gli aveva lasciato.

 

METROPOLIS – DAILY PLANET

08:45 P.M

L'ufficio era semivuoto. Il brillare dei pochi schermi rimasti accesi sembrava sfrigolare nella luce maculata del tramonto inoltrato. Il lungo neon nella stanza di Perry ronzava ininterrottamente da almeno un paio d'ore. Clark aveva tentato di escludere quel fastidioso rumore dai propri pensieri, ma era già così difficile impegnarsi sul lavoro. Lo speciale articolo sull'inquinamento era a buon punto, più lungo e articolato di quanto avesse prospettato grazie alle informazioni che gli aveva dato Bruce. Lois, davanti a lui, batteva con rapidità le dita sulla tastiera. Oltre loro, era rimasto solo Dan Reed a combattere con la stampante mal funzionante.

«Dannato ferro vecchio!» inveì l'uomo, colpendo la fiancata grigia con un pugno. «Mai che si riesca ad ottenere una stampa decente!»

«È ancora in manutenzione, Dan.» affermò Lois, con voce tagliente. «Va' al piano di sotto e usane un'altra prima di danneggiarla ancora di più! Sia mai che veniamo redarguiti per aver sprecato i soldi del signor Wayne per incompetenza pratica!»

Clark le lanciò un'occhiata furtiva. Aveva tentato di parlarle, ma lei lo aveva praticamente ignorato. _Per certe cose ci vuole tempo_. Rammentava ancora la voce di sua madre al telefono quella mattina, quando le aveva raccontato di aver rotto con la giornalista. Tempo, certo. Ma quanto? Quella situazione era terribile, come un chiodo piantato nel cuore. Avrebbe preferito cento volte affrontare il più ostile dei suoi nemici piuttosto che il dolore e la giusta rabbia della sua ex fidanzata. Aveva bisogno di una boccata d'aria e di finire quel maledetto articolo. Si alzò e raggiunse Dan, prendendogli dalle mani i fogli scomposti che stava cercando di raccogliere per portare al piano inferiore, seguendo l'acido suggerimento di Lois. «Ci penso io.» gli disse gentilmente.

«Oh, grazie Kent!» sospirò l'uomo.

Si avvicinò all'ascensore e poco prima che le ante scorrevoli si chiudessero Lois lo affiancò. «Ho bisogno di un caffè.» si giustificò, sopracciglia corrucciate, sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

«Te lo avrei portato io...» iniziò Clark, insicuro se fosse il giusto approccio.

Lei strinse le labbra e rimase in silenzio, mentre l'ascensore tintinnava cominciando a scendere.

A metà del tragitto la mano della donna schiacciò il pulsante di stop, l'arresto fu brusco, tanto da far scivolare i fogli che Clark teneva tra le braccia in un ammasso disordinato sul pavimento.

Il kryptoniano si aggiustò gli occhiali slittati sulla punta del naso e guardò la donna interrogativamente. 

Lei dovette prendere un paio di profondi respiri prima di riuscire a parlare. «Scusami Clark. Vorrei, ma non riesco a fare la stronza con te!»

«Non penso che tu debba scusarti per questo.» mormorò l'altro, confuso.

«È che non posso credere a quello che è successo tra noi!» confessò, nell'evidente tentativo di mantenere la voce bassa e ferma. «Forse nemmeno tu lo sai davvero. Voglio dire, quello che è capitato a Bruce è stato atroce e ha sconvolto tutti. Tu sei il suo migliore amico, forse tutte quelle terribili emozioni che hai provato ti hanno portato a confondere il sollievo per la sua guarigione con qualcosa di diverso...»

Clark la guardò tristemente, poi le mise le mani sulle spalle e la attirò contro il proprio petto, stringendola teneramente. Attese qualche istante. Il cuore di lei sembrava impazzito. «Mi spiace Lois, mi spiace così tanto, ma i miei sentimenti per Bruce sono reali e non posso e non voglio mentirti su questo, sarebbe un errore e sarebbe ancor più doloroso.»

«Maledetto te!» singhiozzò lei. «Se non fossi... _tu_! Ti divorerei in un sol boccone!»

«Beh, se ti può far star meglio, mi sento un verme.»

La giornalista si staccò dal suo abbraccio, passandosi una mano sugli occhi. «Sì.» mormorò. «Un po' mi fa stare meglio.» Il primo sorriso della giornata.

 

Clark uscì dall'edificio che ospitava il Daily Planet che era ormai quasi notte. Si fermò a prendere la cena ad un take-away cinese e raggiunse il proprio appartamento. Mentre mangiava ricevette il messaggio di Bruce. 

“Sono di ronda stanotte. Se vuoi, raggiungimi un'ora prima dell'alba.”

Clark rovistò sul fondo della scatola gli ultimi spaghetti di soia. Aver parlato con Lois quella sera, chiarendo in maniera pacata i rispettivi punti di vista, gli aveva restituito un po' di buonumore. Leggere quel messaggio gli strappò un sorriso. Avrebbe anche potuto raggiungerlo subito, ma sapeva che Batman non amava interferenze nella sua città, nemmeno se si trattava del suo miglior amico.

Si alzò per gettare gli incarti vuoti e si preparò per farsi una doccia. Nel suo striminzito cubicolo, mentre si muoveva cautamente insaponandosi e l'acqua gli cadeva sgraziata sulla testa, i pensieri tornarono alla mattina, al bagno decorato con le foglie d'edera e i rubinetti scintillanti, alla voce di Bruce che gli ordinava di succhiargli il sesso. Era ancora incerto se considerare l'esperienza terribile o fantastica. Gli venne spontaneo tornare a fare paragoni: il sesso con Lois era stato piacevole, appassionante, appagante, quello con Bruce era stato sconvolgente. Non era certo una delicata offerta di piacere in cambio di un attimo glorioso, piuttosto somigliava ad una lotta, un azzannarsi famelico, ardente, una corsa alla supremazia con la conseguente felice accettazione di resa. Chi tra loro dominava e chi, grato, obbediva? Il kryptoniano ripensò ancora alla voce bassa e tonante di Bruce che gli dava ordini, alle mani che guidavano la sua testa, alle anche che si muovevano mentre affondava impietoso nella sua gola, riempiendolo del suo sapore. Clark abbassò le mani sull'erezione che gli si stava indurendo contro la coscia. Sembrava evidente chi dominasse, almeno per il momento. Si masturbò, immaginandosi ancora inginocchiato ai piedi di Bruce, immaginando il naso immerso nei peli scuri e le labbra attorno all'asta eretta. L'orgasmo gli fece tremare le ginocchia, schizzò sul vetro opacizzato dal vapore e maculato di gocce. Si soffermò qualche secondo a riprendere fiato. Non smetteva ancora di esserne sorpreso: scoprirsi a tal punto coinvolto sessualmente da un uomo aveva un che di insensato. Eppure la chimica umana spesso funzionava in quel modo. Bastava poco, un attimo di consapevolezza, un momento di riflessione autentica con se stessi e ciò che si credeva vero e immutabile l'attimo prima si trasformava in qualcosa di ben diverso. Lui era umano abbastanza da accettarlo. 

Umano abbastanza da sapere che non avrebbe atteso l'alba come Bruce gli aveva chiesto.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo, avremmo dovuto postare il nuovo capitolo ieri, ma abbiamo avuto qualche contrattempo. Speriamo che non abbiate temuto il peggio. ;) Il capitolo 21 sarà regolarmente postato il prossimo lunedì. :)

GOTHAM – MIDTOWN

04:00 A.M.

La sagoma, più nera della notte, si stagliava contro il profilo aguzzo del terrazzamento di uno dei grattacieli del centro nevralgico di Gotham City, il mantello che lo ricopriva lo rendeva ancora più indefinito e tenebroso, i bordi frastagliati ondeggiavano sospinti dal vento rabbioso che portava dal basso odore di benzina bruciata e acqua stagnante.

Mentre scendeva, Superman spinse lo sguardo esattamente dove vagava quello dell'altro, meditando sul fatto che non ricordava voragini più oscure di Gotham in nessun'altra città.

«Sei in anticipo.» affermò il Cavaliere Oscuro, senza voltarsi.

Il mantello rosso del kryptoniano si sollevò alle sue spalle, sospinto dalle correnti ascensionali che gli vorticavano attorno, e si adagiò piano dietro di lui quando i piedi di Superman toccarono il pavimento di cemento, proprio accanto all'amico. «Non ho saputo resistere.» confessò candidamente e attese i prevedibili rimbrotti.

Batman salì sopra il pinnacolo decorativo di fronte a loro e si voltò accucciandosi lentamente, in bilico sulla dorsale di pietra, fino a che i loro volti si trovarono allineati. Le labbra ad un sospiro di distanza. Così vicine che Clark si piegò verso di lui a sua volta, in attesa che... 

«Adorabile.» mormorò l'uomo l'istante prima di slanciarsi all'indietro nel vuoto profondo, spalancando le sue ali nere contro vento.

Clark si sporse, guardando la sagoma planare in una repentina spirale. «Sadico.» borbottò e si gettò a sua volta verso il basso. L'aria gli fischiava nelle orecchie e le luci si frantumavano ai margini della sua visuale come lucciole impazzite. 

Batman sfruttava l'ampiezza del suo mantello che aveva adattato per tendersi simulando le caratteristiche di un deltaplano e la sua forma nera rompeva il disegno rigido e il bagliore fugace della città. Il sibilo della Bat-fune che scattava verso una nicchia o un gargoyle precedeva di volta in volta il brusco cambio di direzione. Superman doveva frenare lo slancio e ruotare quasi su se stesso per mantenersi allineato con l'amico, era complicato seguire i suoi movimenti convulsi, ma era anche affascinante osservare il corpo atletico volteggiare e adattarsi con grande maestria a quel volare senza ali e senza superpoteri.

Bruce era muscoli, disciplina e determinazione. 

Era splendido.

Rimase alle sue spalle e si godette lo spettacolo notando, forse per la prima volta, quanto straordinario fosse.

L'amico atterrò con un'elegante piroetta poco oltre un vicolo dall'aria anonima. Il kryptoniano rallentò l'ascesa quel tanto che bastava per notare che la Bat-mobile si trovava parcheggiata poco oltre.

Un breve comando vocale di Bruce fece aprire la portiera. 

Clark poggiò i piedi sul marciapiede sconnesso. C'era un forte olezzo di fogna. «Ronda finita?» domandò, incrociando le braccia.

«Dato che sei qui.» rispose l'altro. «Ci vediamo alla Bat-Cave.»

«Aspetta. Se volessi venire con te?»

L'uomo si voltò. La maschera sul viso lo rendeva impenetrabile. «Allora sali.» Sparì dentro l'enorme auto.

Clark si avvicinò allo sportello che si era sollevato e sedette sul sedile, che si adattò automaticamente alle sue dimensioni con pochi movimenti meccanici.

«Credevo preferissi volare.» Batman fece per innescare l'accensione, ma l'Uomo d'Acciaio gli afferrò entrambi i polsi e glieli spostò sopra la testa, protendendosi su di lui. 

«Voglio quel bacio.»

«Quale...?»

Premette la bocca su quella dell'altro. Labbra morbide e una protesta soffocata tra i denti. Bruce si arcuò opponendo inutile resistenza e si arrese pochi istanti dopo. I muscoli si rilassarono, le lingue si toccarono piano all'inizio, poi presero a rincorrersi. Clark lo liberò dalla morsa e le mani guantate si intrecciarono possessive ai suoi capelli. «Mi sembra di non averne mai abbastanza!» alitò, staccandosi per un istante. Sopraffatto dal desiderio che lo faceva trepidare. «Sto forse impazzendo?»

Il Cavaliere Oscuro gli regalò un mezzo sorriso. «Assetto corazzato.» disse e la Bat-mobile vibrò qualche secondo, poi mutò. Lamelle d'acciaio si sovrapposero sui vetri. Una luce velatamente azzurra riempì l'abitacolo prima che tutto sprofondasse nelle tenebre.

«Sai come funziona il primo periodo dell'innamoramento?» domandò Bruce, staccando le mani dai suoi capelli per armeggiare su un qualche pannello laterale. I sedili si curvarono fino a divenire una piattaforma orizzontale e loro si ritrovarono distesi l'uno sull'altro.

Clark si guardò attorno, un po' stordito dal cambiamento.

«Durante il periodo iniziale di una relazione importante c'è un significativo aumento di dopamina, noradrenalina e feniletilamina.» continuò l'amico, sfilandosi poi i guanti dalle braccia e toccando con le dita nude il bordo inferiore del costume del kryptoniano. «In poche parole si innescano gli stessi neurotrasmettitori che sono attivi nei soggetti che soffrono di una dipendenza da sostanze.»

«Quindi ora ho il cervello di un tossico.» tradusse Clark, sollevando il bacino a sufficienza da permettere all'altro di abbassare la stoffa. «E tu sei la mia droga.»

«Proprio così. Romantico, no?» Batman gli sfilò la tuta fino alle cosce, liberando la virilità e carezzando la rotondità delle natiche. «Fino a che punto vuoi spingere questo tuo incoercibile bisogno, Kal-el?»

Clark si corrucciò. Non sapeva mai come interpretare le intenzioni dell'altro quando lo chiamava col suo nome kryptoniano. E soprattutto non riusciva a trovare una risposta adeguata a quella domanda che definire ambigua era dir poco.

Le dita di Bruce sfiorarono la pelle con delicatezza e scivolarono nella fenditura lentamente. L'ambiguità divenne presto un preoccupante sospetto quando quel tocco cominciò a farsi profondo e la presa sui glutei esigente.

«Bruce... intendi...?»

«Intendo.» L'altro non ebbe esitazioni. Sollevò il capo baciandolo sulla linea delineata del mento.

«Ora? Qui?» tentennò ancora. Un brivido percorse la sua spina dorsale nell'istante in cui la punta del dito del compagno s'insinuò nella fessura.

«Perché no?» Bruce stimolò la muscolatura contratta con colpetti rapidi e leggeri. «Nessuno ci disturberà.»

«Ecco... non mi sento del tutto a mio agio.» affermò, serrando involontariamente i glutei a quel contatto.

Bruce ritrasse le mani, indugiò nel massaggiare i muscoli sodi e poi risalì lungo i fianchi, spingendo la stoffa della parte superiore del costume verso l'alto, fino a quando non si fu arrotolata appena al di sotto delle clavicole. Fece scorrere le dita in una lunga, voluttuosa carezza lungo gli addominali definiti e sulle linee piene dei pettorali, infine si soffermò sui capezzoli e li pizzicò fino a quando si indurirono.

Clark trattenne il respiro, mentre il suo corpo si scaldava e tra le cosce il sesso dormiente cominciava pulsare e a sollevare la testa.

Il sorriso dell'uomo sotto di lui divenne quasi spietato. «Non mi serve avere il superudito o la vista a raggi X per capire in cosa si sta trasformando il tuo disagio.»

Il kryptoniano si leccò le labbra aride. «In realtà sono ancora un po' in difficoltà.» sussurrò. 

Bruce continuò a tormentarlo con le dita sui capezzoli diventati terribilmente sensibili, poi curvò la testa e lo leccò sull'incavo della gola fino alla mascella. Clark inclinò la testa, ricercando senza rendersene conto il fremito di un morso o il calore di un bacio. 

Il Cavaliere Oscuro calcò i polpastrelli sopra la muscolatura laterale, scavando tra le costole verso la schiena nuda. «Ti voglio.» gli bisbigliò all'orecchio. «Sei imbarazzato ed eccitato come un ragazzino alla sua prima volta, per questo ti voglio ancora di più.» Le mani tornarono sopra le natiche in un movimento lento e circolare, poi si aggrapparono alle cosce e tirarono con forza, fino a quando Clark si ritrovò letteralmente seduto a gambe divaricate sul grembo dell'altro, con la testa china in uno scomodo contrasto col tetto dell'automobile.  
Bruce guardava verso il basso, Clark si morse il labbro inferiore rendendosi conto che la sua erezione aveva ormai raggiunto il culmine.

«Toccati, voglio guardarti venire.»

«Bruce...»

«Fallo!»

Chiuse la propria mano sull'asta sollevata e mosse il polso. La pelle del glande cominciò ad aprirsi ad ogni movimento di più, svelando la punta umida. D'improvviso l'aria sembrava fredda, eppure Clark avvertiva lingue di sudore scivolargli lungo la schiena. 

Bruce teneva le mani sulle sue gambe, le carezzava fino alle curve spigolose delle anche.

Sotto le cosce e sui glutei avvertiva le dure protuberanze dell'armatura di Batman e il freddo contatto del kevlar. Si concentrò per vedere oltre le linee aspre della maschera del Cavaliere Oscuro, il volto di Bruce era solenne e coinvolto: osservava le sue dita strizzare e strofinare il membro rigonfio e poi sollevava lo sguardo attento sul viso di Clark e la luminosità dei suoi occhi mutava in qualcosa di più intenso, si colorava di una sfumatura calda, avvolgente. 

Il kryptoniano iniziò a rilassarsi e quell'incerto godimento da cui si era sentito turbato divenne un'inebriante aspettativa. Prese ad ondeggiare il bacino, per rendere il piacere più profondo e cominciò a giocare con i testicoli. Pizzicò la pelle grinzosa gemendo piano, infilò ancora di più il braccio, strofinando la zona più bassa che faceva da ponte tra i genitali e l'ano. Serrò la mascella rendendosi conto di avere il desiderio di infilare lui stesso un dito dentro di sé per avvertire ancora quella sensazione di intrusione.

«Bruce?»

«Cosa?» le mani dell'uomo si spostarono sul suo addome, sfiorarono le vene in rilievo, la linea scura di riccioli che segnava la scia perfetta verso il membro eretto e completamente svelato, una piccola goccia trasparente di liquido vi brillava sopra, alla surreale luce azzurra che li bagnava. Con la punta dell'indice Il Cavaliere Oscuro la raccolse e se la portò alle labbra.

«Fammi venire.» Clark ansimò quella che era a tutti gli effetti una supplica.

Bruce gli passò una mano dietro la nuca e lo attirò verso il basso. Clark si chinò, facendo leva sulle ginocchia e sollevando il bacino per continuare a masturbarsi. L'altro lo baciò sulle labbra, la sua lingua aveva lo stesso aroma muschiato del suo sesso, la maschera era rigida contro le sue guance, ma le labbra di Bruce erano morbide, accoglienti. Mentre lo baciava lo sentì armeggiare sotto di lui. Movimenti frettolosi, alcuni schiocchi metallici.

Interruppe bruscamente il bacio, il kryptoniano spalancò gli occhi.

«Toglimi la maschera, Clark.» disse l'altro.

Con dita inferme sganciò i perni e liberò il volto di Bruce. L'uomo sbatté le palpebre inizialmente. Il blu delle sue iridi sembrò quasi avvampare. «Rimani così. Immobile.»

Clark si bloccò, trafelato. Il proprio corpo si agitava in preda agli spasmi che precedevano l'orgasmo, ma mancava ancora qualcosa. La mano fredda e bagnata di Bruce lo fece sussultare. 

Il Cavaliere Oscuro s'insinuò fino alla rosa muscolare e la blandì, poi inserì gradualmente un dito che scivolò dentro con estrema facilità.

Il kryptoniano strinse la presa sul bordo del sedile e udì uno scricchiolio.

L'altro seguitò a lambire la zona, dentro e fuori. Il movimento creava un rumore viscido che si fondeva coi loro respiri. Clark sentì un fluido denso scivolargli lentamente lungo la coscia. 

Bruce lo afferrò ai fianchi e lo guidò infine su di sé. 

Clark abbassò il bacino e avvertì chiaramente la punta del cazzo dell'altro premere sulla sua apertura. Aprì la bocca e ne uscì un suono inarticolato.

Il compagno si spinse in lui. Gli fu dentro nel tempo di un gemito. Vide la mascella contrarsi e una vena gonfiarsi sulla tempia lucida di sudore. 

«Ora muoviti.» intimò il miliardario. «Fai ondeggiare il bacino, lentamente.»

Come al solito Clark si affrettò ad ubbidire. Incantato, con la mente in subbuglio e sensazioni contrastanti che gli facevano nascere brividi incontrollabili su tutto il corpo. Caldo, freddo, timore e il folle desiderio che quel momento non avesse mai fine.

Ora lo avvertiva, con una chiarezza che andava persino oltre le sue potenzialità aliene. Il battito del cuore di Bruce, il sangue che ruggiva nelle sue vene umane. Il respiro e il digrignare dei denti. L'odore del sesso. Era come un marchio. Una traccia inebriante, intossicante. Gli girava la testa, il suo cuore stesso sembrava impazzito. Non fu neanche necessario tornare a pomparsi il membro, venne schizzando con forza sul petto corazzato dell'amico, lunghe scie biancastre ornarono la forma stilizzata del pipistrello. 

Non smise di muoversi, di ancheggiare. Si spinse ancora di più contro quell'erezione che lo impalava, lo riempiva, lo faceva vibrare. Ora anche Bruce gemeva, il respiro spezzato, gli occhi piantati sui suoi. Clark si sentì quasi stringere alla gola, tale era il legame che avvertiva in quel momento. Era come se lo stesse abbracciando forte e lo stesse baciando, se stesse respirando insieme a lui, se i loro cuori fossero uno solo.

Bruce si inarcò, sussultando, spruzzò il suo seme dentro di lui e la sensazione fu di una dolcezza struggente. Clark gli si accucciò sopra, senza riuscire a dire neanche una parola, pur avvertendo il disperato bisogno di urlargli quanto lo amava.

Quando le braccia dell'uomo lo cinsero alla schiena chiuse per un attimo gli occhi e tentò di rilassarsi. 

«Questa è molto di più di una dipendenza, Bruce.» mormorò, dopo qualche minuto. I loro respiri e il battito cardiaco stavano tornando alla normalità. «È un sogno.»

Le mani del Cavaliere Oscuro si mossero accarezzando il dorso seminudo. «No, non lo è. Un sogno ti blandisce, ti seduce, ma alla fine ti ritrovi su un letto con un respiratore sulla faccia e le ossa rotte.» Fece una pausa, le carezze non si interruppero. «Mentre questa è una cosa da cui non voglio assolutamente svegliarmi.»


	21. Chapter 21

BRISTOL - VILLA WAYNE - BAT-CAVE

05:10 A.M.

Bruce guardava la strada assorto, mentre la Bat-mobile sfrecciava sulle strade desolate della periferia di Gotham. Al suo fianco Clark era insolitamente silenzioso. 

«Stai bene?» chiese. Dopo ciò che era successo poco prima, la domanda suonò strana ai suoi stessi orecchi. 

«Sì, sto bene, sono solo un po'...» Superman tentennò su parole che non trovava.

«Sconvolto?» azzardò il Cavaliere Oscuro.

«No! No. È solo strano. Mi sento strano.» spiegò l'altro. «Mi sento bene, ma... voglio dire, abbiamo fatto sesso. Sesso completo.»

«Sì, me ne sono accorto. E dunque?» Bruce gli lanciò un'occhiata, compiaciuto del fatto che la maschera celasse il suo divertimento. 

Clark annaspava, le guance arrossate. Si strofinò il naso laddove di solito si sistemava gli occhiali. «Riflettevo. Anche quando siamo stati a letto insieme, l'altra sera. Oppure durante la doccia, tu hai sempre gestito... _la cosa_. Mi domandavo, sono ruoli definiti? Bisogna avere ruoli definiti?» Si schiarì la gola nervosamente. «Non mi sto lamentando! Voglio dire: non credo di esser mai stato così tanto eccitato in vita mia...»

Bruce cambiò la marcia e il motore della Bat-mobile emise un basso brontolio aumentando ancora velocità, l'asfalto sembrò diventare liquido. «Te l'ho già detto, Clark. Puoi avermi se lo desideri. Puoi chiedermi qualunque cosa.»

«Uhm... okay.» La risposta dell'amico fu un bisbiglio timido che ricondusse all'imbarazzato silenzio iniziale.

Raggiunsero la Bat-Cave poco tempo dopo. Con un ultimo rombo il Cavaliere Oscuro spense il motore, mentre la piattaforma girevole si assestava sulla pedana e le luci si accendevano mostrando l'atrio dell'immenso salone. Lo stridio di qualche pipistrello annidato tra le rocce frastagliate del soffitto ruppe la quiete.

Batman si fermò a scrutare Superman che si sgranchiva dopo la corsa. Probabilmente il sesso nella Bat-mobile non doveva essere stato poi così comodo per lui. «Questo fatto che hai anticipato il nostro incontro può tornarmi utile.» affermò, avanzando verso il computer.

«Davvero?» Clark lo seguì d'appresso.

«Ho un appuntamento con Wally alle otto, a questo punto forse riuscirò a dormire un paio d'ore.» gli spiegò. Le sue dita ormai si muovevano sulla tastiera quasi in autonomia, mentre controllava che i perimetri di Villa Wayne non fossero stati violati e si accertava dell'operatività di tutte le apparecchiature difensive. Routine quotidiana dopo ogni ronda. Raramente la Bat-Cave era stata compromessa, ma quelle poche volte gli erano bastate per approntare al meglio ogni misura di protezione che avesse a disposizione; persino per Dick, che conosceva ogni password e ogni modalità di accesso, era diventato difficile introdursi senza essere rilevato prima di raggiungere l'edificio.

«La perlustrazione di cui parlavi alla riunione?» La voce di Clark alle sue spalle cambiò improvvisamente di tono, facendosi più guardinga.

«Sì. All'incirca.»

«All'incirca?»

Bruce valutò se informare o meno Clark delle nuove scoperte realizzate quella mattina e del fatto che avesse intuito l'identità di Doc. Si allontanò dallo schermo dopo le ultime verifiche e si voltò verso il compagno. «Ho bisogno di una doccia, e anche tu.» disse e s'incamminò verso la gradinata.

 

Acqua e schiuma perlacea scivolava dalla pelle verso la pedana bagnata. Bruce teneva gli occhi chiusi e la testa inclinata, la fronte appoggiata alla spalla di Clark. Nudi entrambi dentro il box doccia, avvolti dal vapore. Le dita del kryptoniano risalirono piano lungo la curva della sua schiena e si soffermarono tra le ciocche gocciolanti. «A volte mi chiedo come tu faccia a reggere un ritmo tanto stressante.» gli mormorò.

«A volte me lo chiedo anch'io.» rispose il miliardario, senza spostarsi. In quel momento non sentiva neanche il bisogno di dormire, gli sarebbe bastato rimanere in quella posizione, appoggiato a quel solido corpo, col rumore conciliante dell'acqua e le delicate carezze che facevano nascere sottili brividi caldi nei muscoli stanchi. «Sono stato sul punto di rinunciare in alcune circostanze.»

«Dopo la morte di Jason?»

La domanda colse Bruce impreparato. La questione di Doc e tutto quello che ne era seguito lo avevano aiutato a mettere da parte quel dolore insopportabile che lo aveva afflitto per mesi, ma non era mai realmente svanito. Non rispose subito, tanto che ad un certo punto sentì Clark muoversi a disagio addosso a lui. «Perdonami, forse sono stato indelicato.»

Allora sospirò e si tirò indietro. «No, dopo la morte di Jason ero più determinato che mai.» Si passò una mano sugli occhi, scacciando l'acqua che andava a velargli la vista. «O almeno credevo di esserlo.» ammise. «La fuga nel mio inconscio mi ha semplicemente mostrato quanto in realtà desiderassi arrendermi.»

«Ma non lo hai fatto.» affermò dolcemente Clark. 

«Solo perché avevo qualcosa di talmente allettante ad attendermi nella realtà.» replicò allusivo, passando una mano sul petto scivoloso del compagno.

Il candido sorriso dell'Uomo d'Acciaio era forse una delle cose più seducenti che Bruce avesse mai visto in vita sua. Sollevò una mano e afferrò la nuca dell'altro, attirandolo a sé per baciarlo. Quando si separarono decise che meritava di sapere tutta la verità: «Clark, in passato ho trasformato il dolore per la perdita dei miei genitori in rabbia per sopravvivere e determinazione per fare la differenza nella mia città, la stessa città che me li aveva strappati. Ho cercato di gestire il lutto per Jason allo stesso modo, ma a volte è così difficile...» cercò i termini adatti per esprimere qualcosa che in realtà era alquanto complesso descrivere a parole. «È un po' come vivere senza poterlo fare veramente. Ma ho preso la mia decisione molto tempo fa: ci sono persone che amo e che voglio proteggere e se questo significa sacrificare chi sono e chi vorrei essere, ben venga.»

«L'esistenza che abbiamo scelto è decisamente complicata, è vero,» concordò il kryptoniano, cauto. «ma non è necessario rinunciare a tutto.»

Bruce annuì percettibilmente e tornò ad appoggiare il capo contro la spalla dell'altro. «Forse no, se il tuo amante è l'uomo più potente della Terra.»

Uscirono dalla doccia una decina di minuti dopo e s'infilarono a letto completamente nudi.

«E Alfred?» domandò preoccupato Clark.

«Ci verrà a svegliare alle sette e quindici.» rispose Bruce.

«Allora forse non dovrei stare qui, o se non altro dovremmo metterci qualcosa addosso.» 

«Non occorre. Ormai è preparato per l'evenienza.»

«Quindi sa che noi abbiamo...?» esclamò Clark allarmato.

«Naturalmente, Alfred non è certo uno sciocco. E comunque ha perfettamente accettato la cosa.»

«Sul serio?» L'Uomo d'Acciaio sembrava stupito. 

«Già. Perciò vedi di non buttarmi di nuovo giù dal letto domani mattina.»

«Scusami, farò attenzione questa volta.» Clark si avvicinò a lui e gli passò un braccio sulla vita. «Posso venire con te e Wally?»

«No.»

«Ma Bruce, continuo a pensare che potrei...»

«Clark, conosco l'identità di Doc, sono risalito a lui proprio ieri pomeriggio. Si tratta di Marc Seaform, il responsabile del progetto _Genesis_.» lo interruppe, brusco. «Non sarà una ricognizione in cerca di indizi, piuttosto una raccolta di prove definitive. Lui sa chi sono io, sebbene non l'abbia ancora pubblicamente dichiarato, ma non sa che io so che Doc è lui. Devo ancora capire se ciò che sta producendo sia qualcosa che riguarda una sua personale ossessione o un tentivo di vendere al miglior offerente l'antitodo alla Justice League.»

«E quale sarebbe il tuo piano?» chiese l'altro.

«Mi fingerò indifferente, andrò in visita ai suoi laboratori e condurrò con me Wally, presentandoglielo come un amico. Nel frattempo Flash, senza essere notato, raccoglierà alcuni campioni dal laboratorio che analizzeremo con i computer della Watch Tower e quando avremo i risultati, e capiremo quanto pericoloso può essere, potremo mettere a punto un piano d'azione insieme al resto del gruppo.»

Clark ci meditò qualche istante. «Potrebbe funzionare.»

«Deve funzionare. Ho la sensazione che la cosa rischi di sfuggirci di mano se non agiamo rapidamente. Non posso acconsentire che tu venga con noi: ci ha visto insieme alla sera del galà, non voglio dargli modo di identificarti.»

«Maneggia kryptonite, lo so.» sospirò il giornalista.

Bruce si girò su un fianco, in direzione dell'altro. «Non ho dubbi sulla buona riuscita del piano. Wally ed io ce la caveremo benissimo. Finché Seaform si sente al sicuro il livello di pericolo sarà basso.»

«Non posso che fidarmi.» concluse Clark, poggiandogli un tenero bacio sulla fronte. «Come sempre, del resto.»

Bruce era davvero esausto e il rumore ritmico del cuore di Clark e il suo respiro calmo fecero sì che si addormentasse pochi istanti dopo. 

 

07:15 A.M.

Quando Alfred spalancò le tende della stanza per fare entrare la luce il miliardario ebbe come la sensazione di aver dormito alcuni minuti appena. Tentò di nascondersi contro il corpo caldo che aveva accanto. La voce implacabile del maggiordomo lo raggiunse dall'alto. «Master Bruce, sono le sette e quindici in punto. Deve alzarsi.»

Il miliardario avvertì un lieve movimento al suo fianco e una mano che, lentamente, tirava sopra di loro le lenzuola.

«Il signor Kent può continuare a dormire, se lo desidera.» continuò Alfred, impietoso.

«Io, uhm, credo che mi alzerò, grazie per la premura Alfred.» la voce di Clark suonava impacciata. 

«Devo passarvi la biancheria, signore?» seguitò il maggiordomo.

«Uh... no, grazie. Penso che farò da solo.» Il kryptoniano aveva il corpo contratto come un pezzo di marmo. Bruce, che avrebbe preferito continuare a dormire, ebbe pena di lui e sollevò la testa, sbattendo le palpebre gonfie. «Basta così, Alfred. Mi alzo, contento?»

«Servo la colazione nella sala da pranzo?»

«Sì, per cortesia.»

Una volta che furono soli Clark tirò un sospiro di sollievo. «Non sono sicuro di poter sopportare questa cosa tutte le mattine.»

«Intendi dire che verrai sempre a dormire nel mio letto?» L'uomo fece scivolare le gambe fuori dalle coperte e sollevò le braccia allungando i muscoli della schiena. Poi si voltò, scrutando Clark, gli occhi azzurri sembravano enormi sul viso sbigottito, i capelli ondulati gli piovevano sulla fronte scomposti: un enorme cucciolo arruffato. Bruce sorrise. «Non farci caso, stuzzicava te per costringere me ad alzarmi. A volte dormo troppo poco e quando lo faccio trovo difficile rimettermi in piedi per affrontare la giornata come Bruce Wayne. Alfred si è dovuto inventare diversi metodi per buttarmi giù dal letto.»

«Non è stato piacevole.» borbottò Clark accigliandosi.

«Scommetto che lui si è divertito un mondo.» Allungò una mano sfiorando i morbidi riccioli che ornavano il volto dell'Uomo d'Acciaio. «Dunque? Ogni notte, quando tornerò dalle mie ronde, ti troverò ad aspettarmi nudo tra le lenzuola?»

Clark sollevò un sopracciglio. 

Bruce si strinse nelle spalle e si alzò. «Peccato, l'idea mi era parsa allettante.»

Indossò uno dei suoi completi più costosi, annodò con cura la cravatta davanti al grande specchio e si ravviò i capelli. L'appuntamento con Seaform era alle dieci, lui e Wally dovevano avere tempo per studiare la planimetria dei laboratori e accordarsi su alcuni taciti segnali d'azione.

Clark comparve nello specchio alle sue spalle. Indossava il costume e l'espressione del suo viso aveva perso quel candore oltraggiato che aveva avuto dopo lo scambio con Alfred, assumendo una sfumatura ben più tetra. Attraverso il riflesso Bruce gli rivolse un pallido sorriso. «Andrà tutto bene, boy scout. Appena saremo fuori ti contatterò insieme al resto del team.»

Il kryptoniano annuì. «Torno a Metropolis. Ma, se me lo permetti, in pausa pranzo potrei di nuovo essere qui.»

«Forse in pausa pranzo dovremo vederci alla Watch Tower,» Bruce tornò a scrutare la propria immagine riflessa. Una raffinata, lussuosa figura dall'aria innocua. Sarebbe stato davvero convincente nel sorridere al suo aguzzino? «se la nostra ricognizione andrà a buon fine.»

«Che sia qui o alla Watch Tower, attenderò con ansia la tua chiamata.» concluse il kryptoniano, poi gli si accostò, lo cinse alla vita e lo baciò ad una guancia. «Sta attento, Bruce.»

Quando Clark se ne andò, tuffandosi dal balcone in direzione del cielo tornato sereno, Bruce si avviò verso l'ingresso della villa. Wally sarebbe arrivato a breve.


	22. Chapter 22

GOTHAM - UPPER WEST SIDE - 

09:48 A.M.

«Tutto chiaro?» chiese Bruce, scendendo dall'auto.

Wally si aggiustò il colletto della camicia sopra il doppiopetto blu. «Assolutamente sì.»

«Bene, allora andiamo.»

La scorta del cittadino più ricco di Gotham si fermò alla base della scalinata mentre i due uomini la risalivano fino ad inoltrarsi nell'enorme edificio dell'Università.

All'ingresso vennero accolti dallo stesso Marc Seaform. «Signor Wayne, la stavo aspettando.» Andò loro incontro dalla portineria dove, evidentemente, era rimasto in attesa. Indossava un gessato costoso sotto il bianco camice da laboratorio. «Sono ansioso di mostrarle i primi progressi raggiunti.»

«Ed io sono ansioso di vederli.» rispose cortesemente Bruce, afferrando la mano che l'altro gli stava porgendo.

L'uomo spostò poi lo sguardo su Wally, incuriosito.

«Lui è Reginald Tempest, un mio caro amico. Un genetista a cui ho parlato degli studi che sta portando avanti, dott. Seaform. Ne è rimasto a tal punto affascinato che non gli ho potuto rifiutare questa visita.» La presentazione fu accompagnata da un sorriso che bruciava sulle labbra del miliardario come un taglio sulla carne viva, del resto l'uomo affabile di fronte a lui era lo stesso che lo aveva torturato per giorni fino a ridurlo una larva.

«Davvero encomiabile, dott. Seaform. Spero che avrà voglia di condividere con me qualche spiegazione un po' più specifica di quanto non abbia fatto Bruce fino ad ora.» Anche Wally portava avanti la sua recita con disinvoltura.

Il chimico annuì compiaciuto, ammiccando. «Ma certo, signor Tempest, sarò lieto di rispondere a tutte le sue domande.» Fece loro cenno di seguirlo, fino all'ascensore che li avrebbe condotti ai piani sotterranei dove si trovavano i laboratori.

 

METROPOLIS 

11:50 A.M.

Quando il cellulare sulla sua scrivania vibrò, Clark reagì fin troppo velocemente. Con il braccio urtò lo sportello del portadocumenti piegando la barra laterale. Imprecò a bassa voce, guardandosi intorno. Fortunatamente nessuno dei colleghi presenti sembrava aver notato la cosa. Cercando di far scudo col proprio corpo raddrizzò rapidamente l'asta curvata e raggiunse finalmente il telefono. «Sì, eccomi!» 

«Tutto è filato liscio.» La voce di Bruce era calma e distaccata. «Wally ha preso diversi campioni che dovremo analizzare alla Watch Tower. Sfortunatamente oggi pomeriggio ho un impegno che non posso rimandare. Ci vedremo lì per cena?»

«Certamente, ci sarò.»

«Ho avvertito anche gli altri, saranno tutti presenti.»

«Ottimo!»

«Clark?» Il tono del miliardario si fece sottilmente più austero.

«Sì?»

«Dovremo anche dire loro dell'altra questione.»

«Quale questione?» Il giornalista ci arrivò non appena pronunciò la domanda. «Ah, _quella_ questione.»

«Già. Wally mi ha ribadito di non averne parlato con nessuno, dice che dobbiamo essere noi a farlo, se e quando vogliamo.»

«E immagino che il “se” e “quando” sia stasera.»

«La nostra relazione, di fatto, riguarda anche la J.L.» Bruce esitò. «Inoltre sono nostri amici.»

Il kryptoniano sospirò. «E questa vale su tutte. E sia, staremo a vedere cosa succede.» Terminò la chiamata e, istintivamente, alzò gli occhi verso la scrivania di Lois. La donna sembrava molto presa dall'articolo che stava scrivendo. Fece qualche passo nella sua direzione: avrebbe voluto chiederle consiglio, Lois era molto più portata di lui in faccende come quella, ma non era sicuro che fosse appropriato. Decise di tenersi le insicurezze. I membri della Justice League non avrebbero comunque fatto mancare il loro supporto, anche se la notizia che lui e Batman erano amanti sarebbe stata a dir poco esplosiva.

 

WATCH TOWER

10:20 P.M.

Quando Batman arrivò superando l'arco dello “scivolo”, trovò Flash che stava raccontando alla Lanterna gli accadimenti della mattina. «Difficilmente si renderanno conto del furto, solitamente i vetrini vengono usati in quantità poiché facilitano le analisi multiple in uno stesso laboratorio. Ah! E poi, neanche guardando a rallentatore le registrazioni della sorveglianza mi vedrebbero in azione: Oracolo ha provveduto a mandare le telecamere in loop per il tempo che ci è servito, una figata non trovi, John?»

«Spero che stasera otterremo le informazioni che ci occorrono.» si intromise il Cavaliere Oscuro, affiancandosi ai due.

«Bats, dovremmo farlo più spesso noi due!» esordì Flash, con aria entusiasta, per poi assumere una curiosa espressione imbarazzata. «Intendevo, andare in missione sotto copertura! Questo volevo dire, niente altro!»

«Certo, Wally.» Bruce si voltò verso la Lanterna. «Gli altri sono già arrivati?»

John annuì. «Manca solo Superman.»

Batman s'incamminò verso la Sala delle Riunioni. «Sarà presto qui, l'ho avvertito questa mattina che stasera avremmo scoperto le carte.»

Si accomodarono tutti attorno al tavolo, mentre Bruce collegava il computer al sistema della Bat-Cave per aggiornare le varie informazioni ottenute con il furto dei campioni di _Genesis_.

Clark mancava ancora all'appello.

«Forse avrà avuto qualche impegno dell'ultimo minuto al Daily Planet.» disse Wally, dando voce al peso di quell'assenza che cominciava a farsi sentire.

«Già, ma non è da lui non avvertire.» replicò Diana, le sottili sopracciglia scure corrucciate sul bel volto.

«Cominciamo, e se tra un'ora non è ancora arrivato proveremo a contattarlo.» propose John, pratico.

Batman annuì. «Ho già inviato alle vostre postazioni le analisi effettuate sui campioni.»

I presenti abbassarono lo sguardo sui display che mostravano numeri, formule e dati.

«Sono composizioni complesse, forse non conosco abbastanza la chimica umana per comprendere fino in fondo.» disse J'onn, sollevando perplesso la prominente arcata sopraccigliare.

«Inibitori enzimatici.» mormorò Wally dopo alcuni secondi, scorrendo il file con meticolosa attenzione.

«Puoi essere più specifico?» chiese Bruce, che aveva già una vaga idea di quello che potesse significare.

«Gli inibitori enzimatici sono molecole capaci di instaurare un legame chimico con un enzima e diminuirne o comprometterne l'attività.» spiegò allora il giovane. «Tenete presente che la causa di alcune malattie genetiche rare è dovuta all'assenza o alla carenza di uno di questi enzimi. Sono necessari ad attivare tutte le funzioni biologiche: crescita, contrazione muscolare, cardiaca, sviluppo del sistema nervoso centrale, insomma, tutto ciò che occorre per muoversi, respirare, vivere.»

«Vere e proprie armi biologiche.» esclamò John. «Tutto ciò è sufficiente ad incriminare questo dottor Seaform.»

«Già, ma sono formule complesse, non credo siano tarate per gli essere umani.»

«Non certo per esseri umani comuni.» considerò il Cavaliere Oscuro. «Doc ha questa particolare fissa per i supereroi, credo si sia convinto che la maggior parte di noi debba i propri superpoteri ad una qualche caratteristica genetica anomala.»

«Arresto cardiaco, arresto respiratorio, collasso dello scheletro, sono tutti probabili sintomi di quello che si scatenerebbe nel nostro corpo se queste sostanze vi entrassero in circolo.» affermò Flash, con un gemito strozzato, continuando a scorrere le varie formule. «Per esserne sicuro dovrei fare dei test, quello che abbiamo in mano è ancora ad uno stadio embrionale!»

«Si possono mettere appunto degli... uh, antidoti?» domandò la Lanterna. 

«Beh, sì, cioè, no.» Wally si tirò indietro, alzando lo sguardo su tutti loro. «Voglio dire, i dati che abbiamo sono incompleti, rozzi. Probabilmente Doc ci sta ancora lavorando.» Gli occhi verdi, schermati dietro la maschera si soffermarono su Batman. «Si può provare a mettere insieme qualcosa, ma probabilmente dovremmo indagare più a fondo.»

Bruce si voltò verso Martian Man-Hunter. «J'onn, mettiti a lavoro su eventuali sostanze che possano invertire il processo di inibizione enzimatica, farò in modo che Oracolo ti faccia avere libero accesso agli studi di ultima generazione sulle malattie genetiche metaboliche, compresi gli stessi file di _Genesis_. Diana, John, per ora suggerisco che voi ne restiate fuori, almeno non finché avremo la certezza di poter rispondere a queste sostanze in maniera efficace. Wally, a quanto pare avremo necessità di tornare in missione sotto copertura ben prima di quanto immaginassimo.» 

«E Superman?» domandò l'Amazzone.

«Sarà opportuno chiamarlo ed informarlo di tutto.» rispose Bruce. «La sua biologia aliena dovrebbe renderlo immune agli intrugli di Doc, tuttavia c'era della kryptonite nel magazzino dove ero tenuto prigioniero, Seaform potrebbe aver ideato un qualche composto letale persino per un kryptoniano.»

«Provo a chiamarlo.» ribadì Diana. «Superman, mi senti? Qui Watch Tower. Superman?»  
Silenzio.

«Lo chiamerò sul suo cellulare privato, se si trova per qualche motivo bloccato al Daily Planet è più probabile che risponda lì.» disse Bruce, inoltrando la chiamata.

Silenzio.

«Tutto ciò è preoccupante.» affermò Wally, con tono allarmato.

«Se un membro della Justice League non risponde alle chiamate è sempre preoccupante.» annuì John. «Potrebbe trovarsi in difficoltà.»

«Anche nel mezzo di un combattimento le comunicazioni con la Watch Tower non dovrebbero comunque venire interrotte.» fece notare Batman, che cominciava ad avvertire un macigno ghiacciato all'altezza dello stomaco. «Temo che la situazione sia peggiore di così.»

«Che intendi dire?» Diana si alzò facendosi strada fino a trovarsi davanti a lui, le mani appoggiate sui fianchi, il mento alto, combattivo.

«Temo che Doc sia arrivato fino a lui.»

«Ma è assurdo, come potrebbe sapere dove trovarlo?» gli fece notare la Lanterna.

Bruce si passò la lingua sulle labbra divenute improvvisamente aride. «Potrei averglielo detto io.»

L'affermazione generò balbettii, domande, sguardi perplessi e allarmati. Il Cavaliere Oscuro si voltò di spalle rispetto ai compagni e provò a contattare di nuovo Clark. Il telefono risultava irraggiungibile, le comunicazioni tramite trasmettitore mute.

«Bruce, se durante il tuo periodo di prigionia hai rivelato la vera identità di Superman a questo Doc, tutti noi potremmo essere in pericolo.» disse Diana appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Forse dovresti dirci con quanta più esattezza possibile quali sono le informazioni che pensi di avergli dato.»

L'uomo si voltò a fissarla. Occhiate apprensive giungevano da tutti i membri presenti. «Sono piuttosto sicuro di non aver rivelato nulla su voialtri.» affermò. Il suo pensiero ricorrente andava a Clark: dove lavorava, dove viveva, le sue abitudini, i suoi punti deboli. Poteva essere emerso di tutto durante il suo trip mentale. «Sono stato drogato, ho perso il contatto con la realtà ed è stato così che, probabilmente, Doc ha carpito le informazioni necessarie su Clark. L'ho reso vulnerabile.»

«Perché solo Clark?» insistette lei, poco convinta.

«Beh, perché loro due...» iniziò Wally. Lo sguardo del velocista si poggiò disperato su Bruce. «Tu e lui, già da prima...»

Bruce sospirò. Non era certo quello il modo in cui avrebbe voluto mettere i loro amici a conoscenza di quella situazione, ma non poteva più tenerli all'oscuro. «Durante il mio coma ho... “sognato” di trovarmi in un universo alternativo in cui c'era Clark. Faceva parte di questo mondo dove non esisteva una J.L., non c'era un Batman e nemmeno Superman. Solo Bruce Wayne e Clark Kent.»

«Dunque non esistevamo nemmeno noi?» domandò John, con l'aria di chi comincia a capire. «Nemmeno nelle nostre reali identità.»

Bruce annuì.

«Ecco perché non ho avuto modo di entrare nel tuo subconscio, mentre Superman ci è riuscito.» constatò J'onn, con tono vagamente incuriosito.

«Mentre vivevo in questa non-realtà, potrei aver parlato inconsciamente e Doc potrebbe aver tratto le informazioni necessarie per catturare di Superman. Dovremmo andare a fare un sopralluogo nell'appartamento di Clark e contattare anche Lois, lei potrebbe sapere qualcosa di utile per rintracciarlo.»

«Solo tu e Clark, Bruce?» Diana non sembrò mollare la presa. «Ne sei assolutamente certo? Questo potrebbe fare la differenza.»

«Non ho dubbi in merito.» Il Cavaliere Oscuro armeggiò sul computer per chiudere i file ancora lampeggianti sulle varie postazioni. «Lui era l'unico che veramente desiderassi al mio fianco, in quel momento. Non perché non mi fidi di voi o non vi consideri importanti, ma Clark è diverso. Credo di essere stato innamorato di lui da ben prima di tutta questa faccenda di _Genesis_. Noi due siamo divenuti amanti.» L'aveva detto, nel modo più semplice e diretto possibile. L'aveva detto e Wally stava tirando un rumoroso sospiro di sollievo, libero ormai dal peso del segreto, mentre John taceva e i luminosi occhi verdi erano spalancati come due fari nel mare nero dello sgomento. J'onn aveva incrociato le braccia, la sua analisi delle relazioni umane probabilmente avrebbe dovuto subire una qualche piccola revisione alla luce di quelle rivelazioni e Diana... beh, Diana aveva un'espressione nient'affatto confortante.

«Ma certo, era ovvio fin dall'inizio. Avrei dovuto accorgermene io per prima!» Esclamò. «Omero avrebbe mille parole per voi due, ed io vi ho sempre guardati senza però vedere davvero. Che sciocca!»

«Mi spiace non avervene parlato, ma è una cosa piuttosto recente, accaduta dopo il mio risveglio. Lo avremmo comunque fatto oggi, se solo Clark fosse stato presente.» Bruce si alzò in piedi a sua volta. «J'onn, mettiti subito al lavoro sugli antidoti. Diana, resta anche tu alla Watch Tower, avremo bisogno di una supervisione dall'alto. Wally, andiamo a cercare Clark.»

«Vengo con voi.» disse la Lanterna.

Batman s'incamminò senza obiezioni.


	23. Chapter 23

LUOGO IMPRECISATO

ORA SCONOSCIUTA

Si rese conto di essere cosciente quando avvertì i muscoli contrarsi tra i crampi, come se il suo corpo fosse stato costretto ad un lungo e doloroso sforzo.

Riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti con difficoltà, la luce presente nel luogo ove si trovava era invasiva e creava strane perturbazioni di fronte al suo sguardo offuscato.

Aveva la bocca occlusa da una specie di respiratore che gli teneva bloccati i denti e schiacciata la lingua, spinto fino in fondo alla gola, generando un senso perpetuo di nausea. Di qualunque macchinario si trattasse, sentiva che soffiava dentro di lui, fino ai polmoni, una qualche mistura polverosa, bruciante. Respirare era un tormento.

Clark era quanto mai confuso, era come se il suo fisico non gli appartenesse più. Immobilizzato e inerme, non riusciva a compredere fino in fondo quello che stava accadendo.

Non ricordava bene gli accadimenti prima di perdere i sensi, solo alcune reminescenze frammentate. Non era neanche riuscito a difendersi, le ultime immagini impresse nella sua memoria erano due uomini davanti al portone di casa e una manciata di intonaco tra le dita tremanti della propria mano.

In quel momento non era solo, una figura mascherata gli gironzolava intorno. Un uomo con camicie e una grottesca maschera da vampiro sul volto che, d'un tratto, sollevò una mano e gli rifilò uno schiaffo. L'impatto non fu particolarmente doloroso, ma lo lasciò vagamente stordito, davanti ai suoi occhi divenne tutto nero per un istante.

«Oh bene, scarsa reattività.» disse una voce innaturalmente baritonale da sotto la maschera. «È complicato riuscire a trovare il giusto equilibrio, del resto devo ancora decidere se ucciderti io stesso o lasciare questo piacere ad altri.»

L'uomo riprese a camminare, picchiettando su un piccolo visore che teneva tra le mani.

Tentò di vedere il viso che si celava sotto la maschera, ma scoprì con disappunto che la sua vista aveva seri problemi anche semplicemente a mettere a fuoco nella visione normale. 

«Immagino che io debba presentarmi, del resto lavoreremo insieme nei prossimi giorni.» disse l'altro fermandosi al suo fianco e allungando due dita per strofinargliele sotto al mento. «Saliva e liquido rosato simile a sangue, interessante. Voi kryptoniani siete davvero incredibilmente simili a noi terrestri. Comunque, dicevo? Ah sì, puoi chiamarmi Doc.» ridacchiò, riprendendo a muoversi. «O almeno potresti chiamarmi così se ti fosse permesso di parlare, ma temo che dovrò fare a meno di sentire la tua voce. Il macchinario che ti ho messo in bocca è ciò che ti rende così innocuo.» Le dita sporche della sua saliva e del suo sangue picchiettarono sul boccaglio. «Ci ho lavorato parecchio sai, per uno come te servivano tutte le cautele possibili. A dirla tutta avevo pensato a svariate trappole, ma le tue caratteristiche rendevano inadatte la maggior parte delle mie idee. Insomma, per attirarti dovevo creare il giusto diversivo, ma saresti arrivato sempre e comunque pronto a dar battaglia, non è così?» L'uomo si allontanò verso un tavolo poco distante, dove si trovavano notebook accesi e fusti di metallo collegati con cavi e ganci a prese, batterie e altri macchinari dall'aria misteriosa.

Clark provò a muoversi per la prima volta. Riuscì solo a far cigolare l'intelaiatura di metallo a cui era legato. Aveva polsi e caviglie intrappolati con semplice filo di ferro a qualcosa che somigliava assurdamente alla vecchia rete di un letto appoggiata ad un muro. Si sentiva debole e comprendeva di non avere il pieno controllo dei movimenti. Aveva elettrodi collegati sul petto nudo, all'altezza del cuore e sopra alcuni snodi muscolari di rilievo. Morse con rabbia quella sottospecie di museruola e altra saliva gli gocciolò dal mento. Come aveva fatto a farsi catturare? Come era possibile?

«Calma, calma!» esordì allegramente Doc. «Tu sei diverso dal tuo amichetto, eh? Lui non era affatto così irruento.» L'uomo scosse il capo, con aria divertita «Per la miseria, Bruce mi ha davvero sorpreso. Insomma, chi mai avrebbe potuto pensare che quel miliardario debosciato fosse in realtà il terribile Cavaliere Oscuro! Quando gli ho tolto la maschera quasi non credevo ai miei occhi! E che sangue freddo! Avresti dovuto vederlo, anche mentre gli rompevo le ossa del braccio con la pressa da fabbro non ha perso la sua espressione tenebrosa!»

Clark strinse le dita e diede un nuovo strattone. La rete ondeggiò leggermente. Se quel pazzo stava cercando di provocarlo, beh, lo stava facendo davvero bene!

«Sì, siete davvero molto diversi.» continuò l'aguzzino. «Bruce non avrebbe perso la calma, ho provato a farlo arrabbiare un paio di volte, ma senza grande esito. Tu sembri decisamente più istintivo. Ma bando alle ciance, lascia che ti spieghi cosa stiamo per fare.» Armeggiò su uno dei computer e per alcuni minuti gli diede le spalle.

Clark cercò di capire in che luogo esattamente si trovava. Non aveva l'aria di un magazzino o un capannone industriale, come quello dove era stato rinchiuso Batman, sembrava più una stanza chiusa, ben intonacata, con una finestra sbarrata e la mobilia di un soggiorno. Un divano? Una vetrina, persino alcuni quadri appesi. Ma c'erano anche altri elementi che nulla avevano a che fare con l'interno di una normale abitazione. Fusti di metallo chiusi, moltissimi cavi collegati ad apparecchi dall'aspetto grossolanamente minaccioso e cataste di boccette con liquidi sconosciuti dentro scatoloni aperti, ammassati contro il muro.

«Di voi kryptoniani non conosco quasi nulla, se non che la kryptonite è come un veleno e, alla luce delle vostre straordinarie capacità, vi rende vulnerabili.» Doc riprese infine a parlare, staccandosi dai macchinari per tornare davanti a lui. «Mi sono attentamente documentato. Considerando anche che in condizioni normali è praticamente impossibile causarti lesioni epidermiche ho dovuto pensare a qualcosa di diverso per fare in modo che la kryptonite entrasse in circolo nel tuo corpo. Ed ecco l'idea geniale!» l'uomo si infilò una mano in tasca e ne trasse una piccola bomboletta spray. «Semplice ma, per l'appunto, geniale! Un liquido contenente una percentuale molto bassa di questa sostanza aliena, sufficiente però a compromettere le tue funzioni vitali primarie. Basta vaporizzartelo in faccia e farlo arrivare ai polmoni. Un semplice nebulizzatore risulta più efficace di qualsiasi arma che ti hanno mai scagliato contro, non è vero?» La risata gorgogliante, distorta dal trasformatore di voce assunse un tono viscido. «Procurarsi la kryptonite è stato uno dei passaggi più complessi, è decisamente un materiale raro! Per questo ho dovuto spendere la maggior parte dei finanziamenti. Fortunatamente il signor Wayne è stato molto generoso. In effetti devo a lui le mie fortune, ora che ci penso senza il suo supporto dubito che sarei mai riuscito a portarti qui!» L'uomo allungò le dita per sistemare un paio di elettrodi che si erano staccati dalle iniziali posizioni. «È stato davvero cortese a dirmi che Clark Kent, giornalista del Daily Planet, è l'insospettabile alter ego di Superman. In tal modo ho potuto rintracciare la tua abitazione e aspettare che rientrassi in casa. Una spruzzata della mia soluzione nel momento in cui meno te lo aspetti e il gioco è fatto! Una bella sorpresa, eh signor Kent? È tutto diverso quando non indossi il tuo aderente costume rosso e blu, non è così? È tutto molto più...umano!»

Clark serrò i pugni. Era così che si era sentito Bruce durante i giorni della sua prigionia? Impotente, frustrato, in bilico tra rabbia e angoscia? Tuttavia la sua situazione era diversa: Doc, alias Marc Seaform, sembrava troppo sicuro di sé, probabilmente dava ancora per scontato di non essere stato scoperto. I suoi compagni della Justice League non ci avrebbero messo molto ad arrivare a lui.

«La tua umanità mi attira molto di più della tua “alienità”, diciamo così.» L'uomo ridacchiò. «Vorrei capire se il tuo cuore ha le funzioni di un cuore umano, se i polmoni possono incorrere negli stessi problemi, se il tuo cervello funziona con i medesimi meccanismi. Insomma, la kryptonite che hai in circolo nel sangue mi aiuterà a squarciare un po' di dubbi. Letteralmente.»

 

BRISTOL - VILLA WAYNE - BAT-CAVE

03:50 A.M.

«Voglio che perlustri tutta la zona della Downtown West Side, Nightwing, non devi escludere nulla, Oracolo sta vagliando i vari video di sorveglianza delle ultime 24 ore. Ho lasciato il resto della città a Flash e Lanterna Verde sta ancora indagando a Metropolis. Abbiamo poco tempo a disposizione.» Bruce non era certo che Marc Seaform avrebbe ripercorso i propri passi rintanandosi in uno dei magazzini presenti ai Moli Dixon, ma non se la sentiva neanche di non tentare. Gotham era grande abbastanza da richiedere diverse ore di ricerca serrata, per non parlare di Metropolis o di qualunque altra dannata città nei dintorni! Stava ancora vagliando strutture o edifici forniti dall'Università o dalla Fondazione Wayne al progetto _Genesis_ , nella speranza di individuare il luogo di segregazione. Tuttavia, dopo l'utilizzo del magazzino, poi dismesso, dove era stato tenuto prigioniero lui stesso non risultavano altri stabili utilizzati, al di fuori dei laboratori nell'Upper West Side.  
Aveva parlato poco prima con Lois ottenendo conferma sul fatto che Clark era uscito dalla redazione dopo le nove di sera. L'avevano cercato al suo appartamento che era risultato vuoto. L'unica traccia evidente che fosse accaduto qualcosa era un angolo della parete adiacente allo stipite della porta praticamente sbriciolato e polvere sul pavimento che si spostava poi verso l'ascensore. Il giornalista era come svanito nel nulla.

_Che razza di mostro può mai essere questo tizio, se è in grado di mettere fuori combattimento uno come Superman!_ Aveva esclamato Wally, mentre cercavano altre tracce nel palazzo che ospitava l'appartamento del giornalista.

_Un mostro davvero pericoloso._ Gli aveva risposto gelido Batman. L'idea che Clark si trovasse nelle mani di quell'uomo lo faceva impazzire. Tracce di kryptonite nel magazzino dove era stato prigioniero. Tracce di kryptonite persino nel proprio sangue! Che razza di intruglio era riuscito a produrre Doc? John si era allontanato per perlustrare l'isolato circostante, ma era tornato poco dopo a mani vuote e l'espressione più cupa che gli avesse mai visto sul volto.

Dove accidenti si era nascosto Doc? Dove aveva portato Superman? Bruce scivolò lentamente sulla sedia, premendosi i palmi contro le tempie. A quali sevizie lo stava sottoponendo?

Sullo schermo del computer comparve la richiesta di contatto da parte di Oracolo. Il Cavaliere Oscuro aprì la comunicazione.

«Sto inviando le immagini tratte da una telecamera di servizio di una gioielleria sulla stessa via di Clark.»

Il file si scaricò in pochi secondi, la visione notturna non era delle migliori, le immagini risultavano vaghe e sfocate. Si vedevano comunque due uomini che trascinavano una terza figura inerme dentro una macchina parcheggiata davanti all'ingresso dell'edificio dove abitava Clark. «La targa è riconoscibile?» domandò.

«Sì, l'auto però risulta corrispondere ad un servizio di noleggio e controllando nel loro database ho trovato il nome del cliente: un uomo morto circa dieci anni fa. Non credo possa esserci molto d'aiuto.» Barbara Gordon fece una pausa. «Mi spiace.»

«Continua a cercare. Chiudo.» Bruce chiamò Alfred e poi si alzò in piedi, avviandosi verso l'armeria. Non poteva più restare con le mani in mano.

Andò incontro al maggiordomo quando questi arrivò. «Ho bisogno che tu rimanga qui, in attesa di istruzioni in caso di emergenza. Esco in ricognizione.»

«Nessuna novità sul signor Kent?»

«Nessuna, per ora.» Bruce armeggiò sui dispositivi di controllo delle uscite della Bat-Cave. La pedana della Bat-mobile cominciò a ruotare. Salì sul veicolo e fece rombare i motori, partendo a gran velocità. Non avrebbe mai permesso che quanto accaduto a Jason si sarebbe ripetuto.

Raggiunse l'Upper West Side in breve tempo e diminuì a poco a poco i giri del motore fino a quando la Bat-mobile cominciò a ronfare piano, scivolando per le strade semivuote.

Doc si avvaleva comunque di collaboratori, per lo più era stata manovalanza della Mano Fortunata, pagata coi soldi che gli aveva fornito lo stesso Bruce. Molti di loro probabilmente non erano neanche a conoscenza della finalità del losco commercio ai Moli Dixon. Alla luce delle ultime scoperte ora Batman aveva un'idea decisamente più chiara di quali fossero i traffici su cui stava indagando all'inizio di quella faccenda. Altro che materiali edili, Doc stava estraendo Kryptonite. La Kryptonite era un minerale alieno assai raro sulla Terra, per questo motivo erano stati necessari carichi così importanti. Il quantitativo che aveva raccolto quel folle poteva essere significativo, persino mortale per Superman. Serrò la mascella al pensiero. La rabbia era tale che riusciva a stento a non far scricchiolare i denti e le dita erano così fortemente serrate sul volante dell'auto da aver iniziato a formicolare. Mentre lui girava senza meta per la città dormiente Clark rischiava di morire.

Avviò le comunicazioni. «Batman a Flash. Novità?»

La voce leggermente affanata di Wally risuonò nel suo orecchio con tono lugubre. «Ricognizione quasi ultimata, Bats, non ho trovato tracce né rilevato la presenza di Superman. Ho sentito G.L., si sta spostando verso le campagne intorno a Metropolis, ma quante probabilità ci sono che abbiano rinchiuso Clark in un granaio?»

Batman svoltò lungo la via principale di Gotham, diretto alla Midtown, proprio dove la sagoma imponente della Wayne Tower si stagliava contro il cielo fumoso.

Magazzini, granai, laboratori. Dopo che la copertura al deposito era saltata perché mai Doc avrebbe dovuto utilizzare ancora una volta una struttura esterna e tracciabile? In fondo era ancora convinto che nessuno sapesse che lui era in realtà Marc Seaform.

«Oracolo? Mi senti?»

«Forte e chiaro, ma non ho...»

«Trovami l'indirizzo dell'abitazione di Marc Seaform.» tagliò corto Bruce. Non c'era posto che Doc potesse considerare più sicuro. Non poteva che essere così. _Doveva_ essere così!

«Solo un attimo...» pochi secondi in cui il Cavaliere Oscuro smise praticamente di respirare.

«Risultano tre indirizzi in città diverse.»

«Comunicameli e mandali anche alla Watch Tower.»

«Consideralo già fatto.»

Le informazioni inviate da Barbara lampeggiarono sullo schermo del cruscotto, Bruce le analizzò rapidamente. «Batman a Watch Tower. J'onn? Diana?» 

«Eccomi Bruce.» La principessa di Temyschira rispose prontamente alla chiamata.

«Sono arrivati gli indirizzi che ha inviato Oracolo?» domandò, rigirando con un serrato testacoda la Bat-mobile.

«Li sto inviando ora anche a Wally e John.» confermò lei.

«Bene. Mi sto dirigendo alla Bat-Cave per prendere il Bat-jet, destinazione Wilmington. È una cittadina non troppo lontana da Gotham, sarò lì in meno di un'ora. Di' a Flash di indagare a Boston e a Lanterna di recarsi a Pittsburgh. Ho ragione di pensare che Superman si trovi in uno di questi luoghi. Se necessario siate pronti a mandare rinforzi. Passo e Chiudo.»

Il posto più probabile dove avrebbe trovato chi cercava era Wilmington, quasi a metà strada tra Gotham e Metropolis. Il luogo più ovvio e comodo per Seaform dove condurre Clark e iniziare i suoi folli esperimenti.

Bruce calpestò con furore il pedale dell'accelleratore. Il ruggito del motore del veicolo rimbalzò con un ululato violento su tutta la città silente e scintille infuocate si sollevarono dall'asfalto bruciato.

_Resisti, Clark, sto arrivando._


	24. Chapter 24

LUOGO IMPRECISATO

ORA SCONOSCIUTA

Il suono dell'aspiratore andava e veniva, un ronzio penetrante che frantumava i suoi pensieri coerenti in mille scintille di sofferenza. Tossiva sempre più spesso, sputando sangue e liquido nerastro. Benché la maschera che gli teneva bloccata la bocca risucchiasse il liquido in eccesso aveva comunque il mento e il petto imbrattati.

Non riusciva più a reggersi sulle proprie gambe, ciondolava dalla rete di ferro, con la pelle dei polsi squarciata. L'intero corpo rivestito di sudore freddo e spasmi dolorosi che attraversavano i muscoli sovrastimolati dalle scariche elettriche.

«Il battito cardiaco è irregolare da circa quarantacinqua minuti, l'eccessivo sforzo provoca tachicardia parossistica nel soggetto.» disse ad alta voce Seaform, appuntando vocalmente le sue considerazioni. «Ciononostante la resistenza fisica è ancora ad alto livello.»

Clark tossì, liquido denso gli uscì dal naso.

L'uomo, che scrutava i macchinari dietro la sua facciata di plastica, sollevò tra le dita una delle innumerevoli fialette di sangue che gli aveva prelevato, scuotendola e ponendola poi controluce. «Oh bene, sta coagulando finalmente!» esclamò. Il fatto che celasse il proprio viso significava soltanto che non aveva ancora intenzione di ucciderlo. Poco prima di cominciare i suoi esperimenti aveva dichiarato che forse lo avrebbe lasciato andare, per poi vendere i composti chimici che stava ideando al miglior offerente. Clark poteva ben immaginare quanto sarebbe stato disposto a sborsare Luthor per averli tra le mani. Cercò di rimanere concentrato su di lui, cercò di trovare una via di fuga, ma la sua lucidità mentale era traballante quanto le sue gambe. Secondo i calcoli dell'aguzzino la dose di Kryptonite che gli stava somministrando non era tale da ucciderlo, ma visto come si sentiva Clark in quel momento non era certo che il giudizio di Seaform fosse tanto attendibile. Tra le altre cose non riusciva più a rendersi conto di quanto tempo fosse trascorso, la sensazione era quella di trovarsi lì da un'eternità.

Seaform gli fu davanti e con le dita gli allargò bene le palpebre, puntandogli un piccolo fascio di luce direttamente sulla pupilla. Fu come un ago profondo conficcato fino al cervello. Mugolò, col risultato di tossire di nuovo.

«È davvero curioso che una creatura come te non abbia ancora provato a dominare il mondo, non sarebbe poi così difficile riuscirci, no?» Affermò, tornando verso i computer per appuntare nuove considerazioni. «Ma scommetto che prima o poi la tentazione ti verrà, motivo in più per prendere delle precauzioni. Puoi forse darmi torto? Insomma, tu e i tuoi amichetti speciali potreste schiavizzare tutti noi poveri mortali in men che non si dica e la cosa non mi va giù!» Tornò verso di lui tenendo in mano uno straccio già lurido del suo sangue e del fluido scuro che fuoriusciva dai polmoni lesionati. Cominciò a pulirgli grossolanamente la faccia e il collo. «Certo, sono rimasto piuttosto sorpreso dallo scoprire che Batman, per contro, è un comune essere umano proprio come me. Un tipo in gamba, non c'è che dire, ma certo non può competere con degli alieni o dei mostri sbucati da chissà dove. Gioca al vostro stesso gioco senza rendersi conto che prima o poi ne finirà travolto.» Improvvisamente Seaform scoppiò a ridere. «E poi, oh, senti questa! Ha una bella cotta per te! Già, proprio così! Bruce Wayne, l'uomo dalle mille donne, in realtà desidera con tutto se stesso che Superman gli faccia un bel servizietto! Un superservizietto!» La risata divenne gracchiante! «O cielo! Forse dovrei vendere anche questa informazione, ho alcune registrazioni davvero interessanti che i giornali di tutto il mondo pagherebbero oro per poterle pubblicare!» La risata continuò a lungo, Clark avrebbe voluto tappargli la bocca facendogli saltare tutti i denti, ma era praticamente impotente e quel singolo pazzo aveva davvero tra le mani la possibilità di umiliare e distruggere l'intera Justice League, anche semplicemente diffondendo le involontarie rivelazioni di Bruce. Una bruciante lacrima di rabbia gli scivolò lungo la guancia.

La risata s'interruppe bruscamente e Seaform si immobilizzò. Un segnale lampeggiante lo aveva messo in allarme, si capiva dalla rigidità della postura. Clark cercò di sbirciare sul video del computer, ma la vista appannata non gli permetteva di comprendere molto di più. L'uomo si chinò traendo da sotto il tavolo una valigetta e brandendo il suo contenuto in mano. Una sorta di grosso fucile. Il Kryptoniano si guardò intorno ansiosamente, cercando di concentrarsi per percepire suoni chiarificatori, ma nulla, il suo fisico e la sua mente erano troppo compromessi dalla kryptonite per fornirgli le risposte agognate. Poteva solo immaginare quello che stava per succedere e non sapeva se sentirsi sollevato o preoccupato.

Poi accadde qualcosa. Qualcosa di troppo rapido, confuso, avvolto in una nuvola di polvere.  
Seaform sparò.

 

«Flash, Lanterna. Si trova qui, a Wilmington. Coordinate di riferimento NC 28409.» Batman si buttò a terra, piroettando su detriti e frammenti di calcinaccio fino a nascondersi dietro un grosso tavolo di legno nero, gettandolo riverso a mo' di scudo. La microesplosione aveva creato un varco grande a sufficienza per poter balzare all'interno, ma l'accoglienza non era stata delle migliori, probabilmente un qualche sensore esterno aveva avvertito Seaform del suo arrivo. Una sequenza di colpi lo aveva costretto a ripiegare. Un proiettile era riuscito a sfiorarlo, fortunatamente la protezione del suo mantello gli aveva evitato danni.

«Ma guarda un po' chi c'è!» gridò una voce baritonale e metallica. «Il mio amico Bruce Wayne, ne deduco che anche la mia identità segreta sia stata compromessa.»

Il Cavaliere Oscuro si azzardò a sporgersi oltre il bordo del tavolo. «Arrenditi Seaform, non hai vie di fuga.»

«Tu dici?» ironizzò l'altro, alloggiando un nuovo caricatore nel grosso fucile che imbracciava.

Un AK-47. Il tavolo che usava come scudo sarebbe presto diventato un colabrodo e la sua armatura corazzata non sarebbe comunque riuscita a reggere l'impatto con i proiettili. 

Sullo sfondo la figura accasciata di Clark.

«Potrei invece avere una via di fuga assicurata; voi, invece, vi fareste molto male! Soprattutto il tuo amato Superman!» continuò Seaform, spavaldamente. «Come puoi ben vedere non è proprio una delle sue giornate migliori!»

Bruce afferrò due dei suoi batarang, rigirandoli tra le dita. Doveva essere più che cauto, vedeva attorno all'uomo e a Clark una serie di macchinari e bidoni potenzialmente molto pericolosi. Non doveva dimenticare che Doc maneggiava misture chimiche. «Te lo ripeto, non hai vie di fuga, presto altri membri della Justice League saranno qui e non ci sarà più alcun buco dove potrai nasconderti.»

«Pensi davvero che io voglia nascondermi? Non credo che tu abbia ben chiara la situazione.» La voce dell'altro sembrò maggiormente affannata, si mosse lentamente verso Clark che si trovava alla sua sinistra e sollevò il fucile, facendo partire una nuova raffica di colpi.

Bruce si acquattò dietro il tavolo, mentre attorno a lui erompeva un inferno di schegge. La soluzione più facile e rapida sarebbe stata colpire direttamente Seaform, ad un braccio o una gamba. Doveva essere sicuro di renderlo inoffensivo. 

Una scia rossa lo affiancò all'improvviso. «Serve una mano?» disse Flash, accucciandosi accanto a lui, dietro quel poco che restava dell'improvvisata copertura.

«Anche più di una. Non so cosa abbia fatto a Superman, ma sembra in pessime condizioni. Temo che Doc possa fare un'azione estrema.» Bruce digrignò i denti. «Occupati di Superman, portalo più lontano che puoi, io cercherò di neutralizzare Seaform.»

Flash scattò l'istante dopo. Bruce si rese conto dell'errore tattico che aveva appena fatto, ma quando aprì la bocca per richiamare il Velocista capì che era troppo tardi.

Wally era riuscito quasi a districare polsi e caviglie di Clark quando Seaform gli conficcò in pieno collo una grossa siringa, iniettandogli di colpo tutto il liquido giallastro al suo interno. «Vediamo un po' che succede!» gridò trionfante. «Su di te non avevo potuto fare alcuna prova, vorrà dire che questo varrà come test!»

Flash gridò, si contorse fino a strapparsi di dosso la siringa e quando tentò di terminare di liberare Clark si ritrovò a barcollare lontano, in preda a strane convulsioni.

Bruce imprecò, ripose i batarang nella cintura e afferrò due congegni fumogeni lanciandoli in direzione dell'uomo.

Doc iniziò a tossire, Flash rantolava. Batman strisciò rasente al pavimento, con il boccaglio dell'ossigeno sul viso. Riuscì ad afferrare un braccio di Wally, trascinandolo dietro la scarna protezione del tavolo riverso, mentre il pazzo imbracciava nuovamente il fucile e sparava alla cieca.

La sagoma di Clark si perse tra i fumi vorticanti.

Bruce si chinò su Flash, chiamandolo più volte. Il giovane aveva iniziato a tremare come una foglia e non sembrava in grado di rispondere. Il veleno chimico che gli era stato iniettato pareva agire molto rapidamente sul suo fisico. Era ovvio presupporre che il metabolismo acellerato di Wally, che solitamente lo aiutava a guarire più velocemente del normale, ora lo stesse facendo collassare altrettanto rapidamente. «Lanterna? Mi senti?» attivò il comunicatore, mentre il fumo andava disperdendosi e il rumore metallico di un nuovo caricatore che veniva agganciato all'AK-47 risuonava sinistramente nell'aria.

«Sto arrivando!» rispose concitato John.

Il cuore di Wally si fermò di colpo. Bruce schiacciò con forza le mani sul suo torace, per riattivare il battito. «Sbrigati! Devi portare Flash immediatamente alla Watch Tower, è in pieno collasso polmonare e cardiocircolatorio, non c'è un solo minuto da perdere!»

Istanti che parvero lunghi come secoli. Il vento gelido entrava dal buco sulla parete e le luci incerte di Wilmington sembravano fiammelle deboli e lontane in procinto di spegnersi. La voce deformata di Seaform cantilenava deliranti ipotesi su cosa potesse succedere al corpo di Flash da lì alle ore successive, mentre sollevava la canna del fucile e riprendeva a sparare.

Nessun proiettile li raggiunse. Una calda luce verde avvolse Bruce e Wally facendo loro scudo. «Va'!» gridò Batman allontanandosi quel tanto che bastava per permettere a John di sollevare il corpo di Flash con l'ausilio dell'anello.

«E Doc? E Superman?» domandò la Lanterna, esitante, dopo aver dato uno sguardo alla situazione.

«A loro penserò io. Ora non c'è tempo.» Affermò Bruce seccamente. A sottolineare la cosa Wally si contorse a mezz'aria vomitando tutto ciò che aveva sullo stomaco. 

John si librò in volo portando il giovane con sé. Una scheggia smeraldina in mezzo al nero oceanico della notte.

Bruce decise che avrebbe dovuto tentare il tutto per tutto. Non c'era più tempo neanche per lui, per Doc e, tantomeno, per Clark.

 

Frastuono e caos tutto intorno. Clark vide Flash per un attimo davanti a sé, si muoveva rapido, avvertiva il suo tocco urgente, strattoni al filo di ferro che lo legava alla rete. Le gambe furono libere per prime, una mano poi... Doc alle spalle del Velocista, avrebbe voluto avvertirlo, ma non poteva parlare.

Flash cadde a terra, colpito, contorcendosi. 

Clark strattonò la mano ancora prigioniera, tendendosi verso Wally. La rete alle sue spalle si inclinò pericolosamente, trascinandolo con lei.

Poi fu tutto avvolto da fumo nero e denso. Doc prese a tossire, lui stesso annaspò nell'oscurità. Chiuse gli occhi che avevano iniziato a bruciare. Si portò la mano libera sul volto e iniziò a tirare via la maschera. Il lungo tubo che gli arrivava oltre la gola scivolò fuori con un orribile suono molle. Tossì ancora. Un conato di vomito lo colse quasi impreparato lasciandolo per qualche istante privo di energie, quasi incapace di respirare. Sputò liquido acidulo sul pavimento sporco e cercò di assumere ossigeno, con cautela, metodicamente, fino a che la vista e la mente cominciarono finalmente a schiarirsi un poco.

Doc rideva e parlava e rideva ancora.

Un lampo verde saettò tra le volute di fumo che ancora si contorcevano nell'aria. Sparì tanto rapidamente quanto come era arrivato. 

Clark provò di nuovo a liberare il polso rimasto agganciato alla rete, scoprendo con rammarico di non avere forza sufficiente. Strattonò con più insistenza, il filo di ferro penetrava nella sua carne dolorosamente, sangue caldo scivolava lungo l'avambraccio.

Doc sparò di nuovo, una raffica continua, singhiozzante, con braccio malfermo. Clark cercò di capire cosa stava succedendo e aumentò i suoi sforzi, la costrizione cominciava finalmente a cedere.

Vide infine Doc crollare in ginocchio, urlando di dolore e un'ombra nera schizzare verso di lui. Il kryptoniano riuscì a liberarsi e provò a mettersi in piedi, accorgendosi di quanto poco i suoi muscoli volessero collaborare. Dovette appoggiarsi con entrambe le mani alla rete metallica che lo aveva tenuto immobilizzato fino a poco prima. Mosse un primo traballante passo e crollò in ginocchio. Il fiato grosso, raschiante. Si portò la mano alla bocca, tossendo liquido vischioso.

La colluttazione davanti ai suoi occhi sembrò un'inutile farsa: un enorme mostro nero che schiacciava un contorto essere umano. La maschera da vampiro di Marc Seaform volò in aria, mostrando un volto esaltato, rabbioso, folle. Batman su di lui sollevò il pugno guantato per farla finita. 

Clark però sentì il rumore ancor prima di vedere la scintilla. Urlò, strappando il fiato ai suoi polmoni feriti e la voce alla gola dolorante. 

Un grido che precedette di pochi secondi il boato spaventoso.


	25. Chapter 25

05:50 A.M.

Il batarang conficcato nella coscia, Doc urlava come un forsennato. Bruce su di lui sollevò il braccio e chiuse il pugno, il guanto scricchiolò con la contrazione delle nocche. La maschera da vampiro era volata via e il volto paonazzo e sudato di Marc Seaform mostrava una smorfia folle. Il Cavaliere Oscuro fece per colpire, tutto sarebbe finito nel giro di pochi secondi. Eppure...

Marc Seaform non era pazzo, la luce nei suoi occhi era semplicemente terrore.

Il grido improvviso di Clark gli fece gelare il sangue. Un boato si levò dal terreno.

Trattenne il colpo e l'istante dopo un corpo robusto gli finì contro, sbalzandolo di lato. Dita ferree si conficcarono nel tessuto rinforzato della sua armatura e lo trattennero. Schizzarono via, sollevati dal pavimento di pochi centimetri, mentre il mantello gli si arrotolava attorno al busto e le gambe urtavano il terreno dissestato. L'aria divenne rapidamente rovente mentre le mura della villa tremarono e collassarono su se stesse. Bruce e Clark volarono via in modo sconclusionato, come falene dalle ali bruciate, attraversando il varco fino a ruzzolare sgraziatamente sull'erba umida e gelida del giardino.

L'esplosione gettò su di loro detriti anneriti e una luce rossastra degna del più ovvio immaginario infernale, dalle macerie si levò una cortina densa di fumo nero che andò ad oscurare stelle e luna. 

Bruce iniziò con cautela a mettersi seduto, non era sicuro di essere tutto intero. Sopra di lui Clark non si muoveva, provò a spostarlo piano. Vedeva il suo dorso nudo pieno di ustioni, i pantaloni ridotti a brandelli, strisce di sangue sulle braccia, lo fece ruotare appena, fino a fargli appoggiare la testa sull'incavo del gomito. Aveva tracce di fluido nero coagulato nelle narici e sul mento.

«Clark?» 

In tutto quel caos non riusciva a capire se respirasse ancora o se il suo cuore battesse. Tentò di togliersi il guanto, ma i movimenti limitati non lo aiutavano. Se lo strappò trattenendo il duro cuoio tra i denti. 

«Clark, maledizione, svegliati!» Con le dita nude gli cercò il battito cardiaco sul collo. 

Alcune fiamme rimaste attive provocarono microesplosioni e ulteriori crolli nella struttura già ridotta al suo scheletro carbonizzato. Quel posto non era affatto sicuro!

«Clark, ti prego, rispondimi.» Se non ce l'avesse fatta? Se fosse stato troppo tardi? A quel punto non ci sarebbe stato davvero più nessuno a riportarlo indietro. Questa era la realtà, e non il mondo illusorio di Seaform. Un altro brandello di cuore sarebbe avvizzito e morto e ciò che rimaneva forse non sarebbe stato sufficiente a tenerlo in vita.

«Clark, non andartene, non lasciarmi...» Un guizzo. Premette le dita speranzoso. Un palpito leggero. 

«B...Bruce?» La voce del giornalista fu interrotta da faticosi colpi di tosse. 

Si sentì travolgere dal sollievo e gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime che finirono con l'appannargli i dannati visori della maschera. «Dio Clark! Dio! Per un attimo ho creduto...»

«Stai bene?» gracchiò l'altro, evidentemente affaticato.

La domanda lo spiazzò. «Sì, sto bene. Credo.»

«L'esplosione, ho provato ad avvertirti, ma non avresti mai fatto in tempo a fuggire.» spiegò il kryptoniano, iniziando a rannicchiarglisi piano addosso.

«Sì, è vero. Praticamente sono venuto in tuo soccorso, ma alla fine sei stato tu a salvarmi la vita.»

Le braccia di Clark lo avvolsero alle spalle, si appoggiò contro di lui, in un abbraccio tanto debole quanto carico di significato. «Vorrà dire che sei in debito con me.» sogghignò. Poi lo sentì inspirare a fondo. «Ti amo Bruce.»

Alle loro spalle le chiome degli alberi iniziarono a vibrare e la colonna di fumo a vorticare in una colossale spirale. Il rumore tenue del motore del Javelin li avvolse familiare e confortante come il ronfare di un gatto, per poi sbucare dalla foschia nera roteando lentamente su se stesso nella manovra di atterraggio. 

Batman ricambiò l'abbraccio, una mano tra i capelli luridi dell'amico, l'altra che lo sosteneva per tenerselo contro il petto. «Ti amo anch'io, Clark. Non puoi neanche immaginare quanto!»

Diana li affiancò alcuni istanti dopo, mettendosi in ginocchio accanto a loro. Bruce trattenne ancora per un secondo Clark, infine lo cedette alla compagna che lo sostenne delicatamente. 

«Ha ustioni sul dorso, abrasioni e la funzionalità dei polmoni è compromessa. L'esposizione a radiazioni solari e un po' di ossigenazioni dovrebbero aiutarlo.» spiegò, recuperando un po' della sua fredda efficienza. Si rimise in piedi, tentando di non mostrare troppo quanto le sue gambe fossero instabili.

«E tu? Sei tutto intero?» domandò l'amazzone, alzandosi a sua volta con Clark tra le braccia.

«Un po' ammaccato, ma niente di rotto. Portalo al sicuro, io devo restare. Voglio accertarmi di quello che è successo a Doc e devo dare spiegazioni alle forze dell'ordine quando arriveranno.» 

«Se Seaform non fosse morto sarebbe un problema.» commentò lei cinicamente. «Conosce le vostre identità segrete.»

Batman serrò le labbra e mosse i primi traballanti passi verso le macerie. «Ci occuperemo del problema, se mai dovesse presentarsi. Ora va'.» Un'ultima occhiata alla figura malandata di Clark, giusto il tempo di ricambiare il suo malconcio sorriso.

 

WATCH TOWER

07:50 P.M.

«Questa è la terza chiamata da Oa, non posso più ignorarli.» sospirò John osservando il pulsare del suo anello. Si alzò dalla sedia che aveva accostato al letto dove Wally dormiva. Batman era fermo, appoggiato allo stipite della porta. La Lanterna gli si soffermò accanto qualche secondo prima di andarsene per rispondere alla convocazione dei Guardiani. «Quando si sveglia puoi dirgli che sono rimasto con lui per tutto il tempo che mi è stato possibile?»

Bruce annuì. Prese il posto di John e attese. Poche stanze più avanti si trovava la camera dove alloggiava Superman, in quel momento c'erano in visita la cugina Kara e, in via del tutto eccezionale, Lois Lane. Ma non era quello il motivo per cui Bruce si era allontanato: desiderava parlare con Wally, c'era stato poco tempo e poca disponibilità da quando, due notti prima, la faccenda di Doc si era conclusa. Flash aveva subito uno stress notevole e doveva ancora recuperare. Lo stesso Superman aveva inalato una dose così massiccia di Kryptonite che la sua guarigione si mostrava più lenta di quanto si fossero aspettati. Se Seaform fosse stato meno impaziente e si fosse mosso con più cautela a quell'ora forse la Justice League avrebbe avuto molti più problemi a cui dover trovare rimedio. Allo stato attuale con l'accertata morte di Doc e la distruzione dell'abitazione la maggior parte dei suoi studi erano andati perduti e Oracolo aveva provveduto ad eliminare ogni contatto, ogni riferimento e ogni residuo digitale che faceva capo al progetto _Genesis_ , salvando solo quei dati che potevano davvero essere un passo avanti nella cura delle malattie genetiche. Una mente tanto brillante votata ad una causa così sbagliata...

Wally si mosse, mormorò piano qualcosa e infine aprì gli occhi. Bruce attese.

Il giovane si mise lentamente di fianco, nella sua direzione, e gli sorrise. «Ehi Bats, sono lieto di vederti. Come sta Supes?» chiese con voce assonnata.

«Molto meglio, un'ultima notte sotto osservazione, giusto per precauzione, poi potrà tornare a svolazzare sopra Metropolis.»

«Bene, spero anche io di tornare presto a fare il mio dovere. Sono stanco di dormire e poi J'onn e Diana mi tengono a stecchetto! Odio le diete!»

Anche al Cavaliere Oscuro sfuggì un sorriso. «Grazie, Wally. Non te lo avevo ancora detto, aspettavo il momento in cui tu fossi stato abbastanza ricettivo da comprendere appieno le mie parole. Grazie per aver salvato Clark e aver salvato anche me. E perdonami, ti ho mandato tra le braccia del nemico con assurda leggerezza, ho agito impulsivamente e non è da me.»

«Oh, wow!» Flash sembrava onestamente stupito. «Beh, grazie! Volevo dire prego! Ecco, prego, ma in fondo quello che conta è che tutto sia andato bene, no?»

Bruce allungò una mano, strinse quella di Wally tra le proprie. «Direi di sì. Alla fine è andato decisamente tutto bene.» Si alzò in piedi e rivolse al giovane un cenno di saluto, ma prima di uscire dalla stanza si voltò. «John ci teneva a farti sapere che è rimasto con te per tutto il tempo in questi due giorni, lo hanno chiamato da Oa tre volte prima che rispondesse alla convocazione.»

«Davvero? Accidenti, spero non lo rimproverino troppo.»

Bruce fece spallucce. «Sembrava più seccato del fatto che non potesse rimanere al tuo fianco che preoccupato per le conseguenze della sua insubordinazione.»

Vide venire dal lato opposto del corridoio Kara e Lois. Le due donne si bloccarono quando gli furono di fronte.

«Volevo ringraziarti.» disse Lois, con voce calma e triste. «Per avergli ancora una volta salvato la vita.»

«In realtà è stato lui a salvarla a me.» replicò Bruce, con una freddezza che non avrebbe mai voluto far emergere, ma si sentiva ancora molto a disagio in presenza dell'ex fidanzata del suo amante.

Lois scosse il capo. «Voi due siete incorreggibili. In ogni caso mi sembra evidente che, nel bene e nel male, siete legati indissolubilmente l'uno all'altro.» Gli passò a fianco con la testa china.

Kara, ad un passo di distanza si levò in volo e prima di seguire la donna gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.

Bruce toccò con la mano dove la ragazza aveva poggiato le sue labbra, sospirò e proseguì. In effetti ora tutti sapevano della relazione che c'era tra lui e Clark. Non riusciva ancora a farsi un'idea di quella nuova condizione, non riusciva a fare a meno di dissimulare i suoi sentimenti nei confronti dell'amico. Era pur vero che in quei due giorni che li separavano dal disastro scampato di Doc tutti erano stati molto indaffarati e c'era stato poco tempo per approfondire quella “novità”. Ma prima o poi sarebbe arrivata la fatidica resa dei conti. 

Si affacciò nella camera del kryptoniano. Clark stava seduto sul letto, con la schiena appoggiata al bordo rialzato ed alcuni cuscini. Aveva un aspetto decisamente più sano dei giorni precedenti. Lo accolse con uno dei suoi adorabili sorrisi.

Bruce avanzò e sedette sul bordo del letto, sganciò i perni della maschera e si scoprì il volto, lisciandosi indietro i capelli scuri. Aveva un'idea di quanto dannatamente fosse provocante quel modo di sorridere? Si chinò e lo baciò. Si premette contro di lui, contro le labbra calde, le mordicchiò piano, incitandolo a dischiuderle e infine insinuò la lingua, reclamando un contatto più profondo. Tuttavia quando le dita di Clark lo afferrarono alla nuca e le sue braccia robuste lo trascinarono praticamente sul letto divenne rigido e lo respinse. «No, aspetta, non qui, non alla Watch Tower!» ansimò concitato.

Clark sembrò in procinto di protestare, con sguardo deluso, ma tacque e le sue braccia alleggerirono la presa. Proprio in quel momento la voce di Martian Manhunter fuoriuscì dall'altoparlante. «Le comunicazioni e le videocamere saranno temporaneamente disattivate.»

L'Uomo d'Acciaio e il Cavaliere Oscuro si guardarono per qualche istante interdetti, poi Clark scoppiò allegramente a ridere. «Devo dire che J'onn è molto migliorato nella sua comprensione delle relazioni umane!» L'istante dopo aveva di nuovo imprigionato Bruce tra le sue braccia, in una presa che non avrebbe ammesso rifiuto. «Allora splendore? Dov'eravamo rimasti?»

«Splendore?» Batman lo fissò indignato.

«In merito alla faccenda di Doc, sbaglio o sei in debito con me?» continuò l'altro, per nulla turbato. Le dita iniziarono a cercare le allacciature dell'armatura. La luce negli occhi del compagno era tornata vibrante, accesa, ricca di desiderio.

Bruce si rilassò e un sorriso malizioso spuntò sulle sue labbra.«Non sbagli.»

«Beh, mi sono venute in mente un paio di cosette con cui potresti ripagare il tuo debito.» Il primo gancio scattò, seguito l'istante dopo da un secondo.

«Non mi dire.» provocò, deciso a lasciarlo fare per vedere fino a che punto si sarebbe spinto. Quell'aspetto propositivo non gli dispiaceva affatto.

«Già, e questa volta conduco io.»

Batman si accomodò a cavalcioni sopra le sue gambe e lo aiutò a togliere la protezione superiore, le dita di Clark scivolarono sopra il tessuto elastico dell'indumento sottostante la corazza di Kevlar. 

«Mi sembra accettabile.» sogghignò Bruce. La parte più logica di lui pensò che, anche se J'onn aveva disabilitato comunicazioni e telecamere, nulla vietava a qualcun altro di aprire la porta della stanza di Clark e trovarli mentre...

La parte più logica fu messa prontamente a tacere, quando Clark si allungò a mordergli dolcemente il collo e le dita si soffermarono sulla presenza in rilievo dei capezzoli.

Tutto il resto non contava più.


	26. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, siamo finalmente arrivate alla conclusione di questa storia. Grazie per averci seguito assiduamente e per i vostri commenti, sia quelli postati su AO3 che quelli inviati in privato. 
> 
> Qua eccovi il capitolo conclusivo, ma una breve side-story collegata a "Un posto a cui appartengo" seguirà, anche se vedrà come protagonisti Wally e John. Non sarà postata qui di seguito, ma come seconda parte della serie.
> 
> Buona lettura. ^_^

METROPOLIS

08:50 P.M.

La neve aveva un effetto strano su una città grande e rumorosa come Metropolis. Di notte, tra i fanali delle macchine che si dilatavano in lunghe scie luminose e le insegne lampeggianti di negozi e locali, sembravano morbide ombre d'argento che dondolavano giù dal cielo con una calma che aveva dell'irreale.

Mentre Bruce camminava lungo la Sesta, con passo tranquillo, avvolto da un lungo tranch grigio scuro e una sciarpa bianco avorio tirata fino al mento, la neve aumentò gradualmente, fino a che divenne così fitta da cominciare ad accumularsi negli angoli ghiacciati della strada, aggrappandosi leggera ai capelli e ai vestiti dei passanti. Alzò il braccio dove teneva l'ombrello e lo aprì, aumentando leggermente l'andatura.

Era già piuttosto tardi, la gente correva per prendere l'ultimo bus o infilarsi veloce nei varchi della metropolitana e raggiungere il treno più rapido verso casa.

Del resto era quasi Natale.

Arrivò a destinazione alcuni minuti dopo. Il respiro si condensava in bianco vapore di fronte ai suoi occhi. Le luminarie natalizie ricoprivano le strade, gli alberi sui marciapiedi, le vetrine e le facciate dei grattacieli in una cacofonia di colori brillanti. Da qualche parte un panciuto Babbo Natale scampanellava allegramente davanti all'entrata di un negozio di giocattoli. Il miliardario si appoggiò al muro e attese.

Clark uscì quasi correndo, tenendosi il cappello di feltro con una mano e la valigetta scura con l'altra.

«Sì, sei in ritardo.» disse Bruce, osservandolo quasi scivolare sull'asfalto ricoperto di un sottile strato di neve fresca mentre faceva una piroetta su se stesso e si voltava.

Il giornalista lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati, dietro le lenti appannate degli occhiali. «Scusa, mi spiace, sai com'è, Perry, la chiusura del giornale prima di Natale... non avresti dovuto venire fino a qui, fa un freddo terribile!» 

Anche il fiato di Clark era fumo bianco che volteggiava tra loro. Bruce sorrise e allungò il braccio, portando l'ombrello sopra la testa dell'altro.

Il Kryptoniano lasciò andare il cappello, si accostò a lui, lo ghermì alla vita attirandolo a sé e lo baciò. Lì, sulla strada, davanti ai pochi passanti e al Babbo Natale che continuava a far trillare il suo campanello senza sosta. Bruce spostò l'ombrello un po' più in basso, celandoli allo sguardo diretto della gente.

«Allora, signor Wayne, visto l'orario avrei una proposta alternativa al nostro appuntamento al ristorante.» sussurrò, continuando a sbaciucchiarlo con labbra calde tra una parola e l'altra.

«Sentiamo.» sorrise il miliardario.

«Una cenetta intima a casa mia?»

«Non avresti potuto trovare alternativa migliore.» 

 

La tavola sparecchiata a metà, nell'aria ancora l'odore del tacchino arrosto preparato da Clark e la melodia lieve dello stereo che cantava “All I want for Christmas is you”.

Le loro scarpe erano rimaste fuori dalla camera da letto, i pantaloni, gli indumenti intimi sul pavimento accanto alla porta. Clark lo aveva gettato sul materasso, sollevandogli il pullover fino alla gola e ora la sua lingua si indaffarava sopra i capezzoli. Bruce gli tratteneva i capelli tra le dita assaporando ad occhi chiusi la sensazione licenziosa che andava in crescendo. La stimolazione umida sollecitava brividi che dalla spina dorsale si erano diffusi fino allo stomaco e giù, scaldandogli l'inguine e gonfiando il suo sesso.

La bocca di Clark si spostò sopra lo stomaco contratto, raggiungendo l'ombelico e scendendo lungo la striscia di peli che si infittiva sul bacino. Le labbra scivolarono sull'asta turgida facendogli assaporare il tocco delicato dei denti sulla serica pelle.

Bruce emise un gemito d'aspettativa, sollevando le ginocchia e divaricando le cosce. Clark accettò l'invito di buon grado, prendendo a lappare la punta umida fino a quando non si fu dischiusa e solo allora la ingoiò, spingendosi fino alla radice. Era diventato terribilmente bravo in quello: bagnava con molta saliva la pelle del glande e lo faceva scoprire lentamente con brevi colpi di lingua mentre affondava e poi, quando risaliva con la testa, accompagnava il movimento succhiando dolcemente. E due o tre volte seguiva con quell'esaltante altalenare, a quel punto Bruce cominciava a digrignare i denti per l'eccitazione; allora si staccava, lo leccava, faceva cerchi sul glande scoperto e tornava a succhiare di nuovo fino a quando non avvertiva le prime palpitazioni dell'orgasmo. Di solito gli chiedeva se desiderava che continuasse con la bocca o se preferiva fare altro. Non sempre il miliardario era riuscito a rispondergli prima di schizzargli direttamente sul viso, fortunatamente quella non era mai la fine dei giochi.

Quella sera Clark lo portò al limite, ma invece che fare la fatidica domanda, prima che Bruce venisse, si era spostato con la testa ancora più in basso. Lo aveva leccato sulla fessura, divaricando le natiche con i pollici, lo aveva inondato di saliva, gli aveva morso dolcemente un gluteo e infine, con le mani sotto le cosce gli aveva sollevato il bacino fino quasi a piegarlo su se stesso. Si era inginocchiato sul bordo del letto e trattenendogli le gambe appoggiate sulle spalle si era spinto in lui. Non aveva usato molta delicatezza, ma la lubrificazione era risultata efficace, il suo grosso cazzo si era conficcato in profondità senza quasi resistenze. Bruce si era aggrappato alle coperte tirando indietro le braccia. 

Clark lo penetrava senza troppi riguardi, con le cosce poderose che lo costringevano con la schiena sollevata, le anche che lo schiaffeggiavano schioccando sulla pelle sudata. Lo guardava dritto in faccia, gli occhi azzurrissimi persi tra ciocche scomposte di riccioli neri che dondolavano sulla fronte e sulle tempie, la bocca dischiusa, lievi ansiti che seguivano il ritmo dell'amplesso. In quei momenti perdeva il suo sguardo gentile e il dolce sorriso, sembrava più simile ad un predatore, famelico e appassionato. Era instancabile, tanto che quando era lui a fotterlo a volte il miliardario doveva implorare di dargli tregua. Anche quella volta sapeva che non lo avrebbe risparmiato.

Lo prese in quella posizione e quando il corpo di Bruce fu scosso dall'orgasmo lo rigirò a pancia in giù e ricominciò da capo. Non gli avrebbe concesso alcuna misericordia ma, assurdamente, Bruce amava quel suo lato dispotico, tanto quanto Clark amava quando era Bruce a prenderlo e sottometterlo, obbligandolo a rispondere ai suoi desideri.

La loro intesa sessuale era a dir poco perfetta. E la loro relazione si era infine rivelata meno complicata del previsto.

Il kryptoniano si scaricò dentro di lui con un grugnito. Bruce avvertì un'ondata calda e poi la sensazione bagnata dello sperma che fuorisciva lentamente, slittandogli sulle cosce.

Clark si distese al suo fianco, mantenendo un braccio sopra la schiena e una gamba infilata fra le sue. «Mi sento ancora piuttosto intossicato, quanto ancora durerà?» affermò, sospirando beatamente.

Bruce girò il viso verso di lui. Guardarlo da vicino gli faceva sempre uno strano effetto. Quei lineamenti magnifici, decisi, e l'incondizionato amore che traspariva dal suo sguardo arrivavano a volte a intimidirlo.

«Non lo so.» mormorò. «Spero ancora a lungo.»

Clark gli diede un tenero schiaffetto sulla natica «Prima che questo si geli, che ne dici di farci una doccia?»

«Ottima idea, ma non insieme: c'entriamo a malapena da soli in quel cubicolo.» replicò il miliardario mettendosi lentamente in piedi. Indolenzito e tremante come ogni volta.

Il kryptoniano lo raggiunse in bagno mentre si trovava ancora sotto il getto dell'acqua bollente. «Torni a Gotham o rimani?» domandò.

«Devo andare. Anche se siamo a ridosso del Natale non tutti diventano più buoni. Due giorni fa Clayface è evaso da Arkham e mi aspetto danni da un momento all'altro.» 

«Però domani sera...»

Bruce chiuse le bocchette dell'acqua e si passò le mani sui capelli, tirandoli indietro. «Domani sarà diverso.»

«Quindi il gran cenone a Villa Wayne è confermato.»

«Certamente. Ci saranno i migliori eroi della Terra a Bristol, credo che per una notte Gotham possa fare a meno di Batman. Sei sicuro che non ci sia bisogno che mandi qualcuno a prendere i tuoi?»

Clark ridacchiò. «Mio padre preferisce muoversi coi mezzi tradizionali. Non preoccuparti, saranno puntuali.»

L'uomo uscì dal vano doccia, gocciolando sul morbido tappeto. Clark, appoggiato vicino allo specchio a braccia incrociate, era interamente nudo e di nuovo eretto. 

«La doccia è tutta tua, vuoi un consiglio?» Bruce afferrò un asciugamano e se lo avvolse alla vita, tornando verso la camera da letto con un sorrisetto divertito. «Fattela gelata!»

«Spietato come al solito!» Gli gridò l'altro dietro. Si udì lo scroscio dell'acqua riprendere.

Il miliardario si rivestì e attese che Clark terminasse di lavarsi, in piedi davanti alla grande finestra che dava sul profilo luminoso di Metropolis. Intravide la sua figura specchiata sul vetro mentre gli si accostava alle spalle e lo cingeva alla vita. Profumava di docciaschiuma.

«Sai già vero che da domani sarai obbligato a venire a cena dai miei, una di queste sere.» disse il giornalista, poggiandogli un tenero bacio sulla pelle scoperta sotto l'orecchio.

«Addirittura obbligato?»

«Beh, i miei sono un po' vecchia maniera.» si giustificò l'amante, approfittando per baciarlo ancora, intrufolando la punta del naso tra i corti capelli ancora umidi.

«Intendi dire che dovrò chiedere la tua mano a tuo padre?» 

Lo sentì ridacchiare. «Potrebbe essere una cosa carina, sì.» Clark si separò da lui e lo fece voltare, guardandolo negli occhi. «Suvvia, Bruce, si tratterà di una cena in famiglia, quattro chiacchiere di convenienza. Mia madre che ti gironzola attorno e mio padre che ti scruta un po' di traverso. Entrambi sanno chi sei, non sarà una cosa poi così strana. Devo presentargli il mio ragazzo, è stato così anche per Lois. Inoltre, non devo mica essere solo io a subire le incursioni di Alfred. Per una volta sarai tu quello messo in imbarazzo!»

«Fa' attenzione, Kent, potrei sul serio arrivare a chiedere a Jonathan il permesso di sposarti.» lo stuzzicò.

Gli occhi di Clark si socchiusero minacciosamente, in risposta al tono di sfida. «Poi però dovresti sposarmi sul serio.»

Bruce si avvicinò, poggiando le labbra su quelle dell'altro. «A domani sera.»

«A domani sera, signor Wayne.»

 

Quando Bruce uscì si accostò al marciapiede per chiamare un taxi. La neve continuava a scendere, aveva già steso il suo velo bianco un po' ovunque. La notte stessa sembrava essere meno buia, piena di riflessi argentati. Il miliardario comunicò al centralino la sua posizione e attese, stringendosi i lembi del tranch attorno al corpo. I pallidi fiocchi gli sfioravano le guance scendendo dal cielo. Tirò indietro il capo, cercando di scorgere la piccola luce che balenava dalle finestre dell'appartamento di Clark. Il giorno dopo sarebbe stata la vigilia di Natale. Aveva organizzato una sfarzosa cena alla sua Villa, invitando i componenti della Justice League con le rispettive famiglie, nonché Dick e Barbara Gordon, e tutti coloro che, in un modo o nell'altro, facevano parte attiva della sua vita. Sarebbe certamente stato il Natale più caotico della sua intera esistenza e, forse, il migliore.

Il taxi lo raggiunse pochi minuti dopo. Bruce entrò nel vano posteriore sospirando per il tepore che c'era all'interno dell'abitacolo. «All'aeroporto, grazie.»

«A quest'ora e con questo tempo dubito che ci siano dei voli, signore.» affermò il tipo, avviando però il motore e immettendosi cautamente nella strada velata dalla neve.

«Un volo per me c'è sempre.» lo tranquillizzò Bruce distrattamente. Il suo aereo sarebbe decollato, anche a quell'ora e con quelle condizioni, l'avrebbe pilotato lui personalmente del resto. I suoi pensieri andavano ben oltre le preoccupazioni per le condizioni atmosferiche avverse. Chissà, si stava chiedendo, forse avrebbe davvero dovuto procurarsi un anello, visti i discorsi della serata, quello era certamente il regalo più azzeccato per Clark.


End file.
